Michi no Mura
by Mega Ayu
Summary: Una medium misteriosa que nadie la conoce... No han ocurrido asesinatos en mas de cuatro meses ¿sera posible? ¿Sentimientos nuevos? Un fic de misterio, crimen, drama y sobretodo romance...
1. Un mensaje misterioso

**- Nombre: **Aldea desconocida

**- Género:** Drama, misterio, romance

**- Ace Attorney es de Capcom: **Primero que nada, los juegos de "Ace Attorney" no me pertenecen (Por desgracia… Si no en T&T hubiera hecho que Franziska le diera a Phoenix el dibujo que Maya hizo en la carta de de Killer, en la que se muestra Phoenix) lo único que me pertenece es este fic y los personajes nuevos que me puse a inventar…

**- Notas de Ayu:** Este fic se me ocurrió cuando estaba aburrida esperando a que fuera 2011 (Razón: Fue por que ese día me entere de el nuevo juego que va a salir: "Professor Layton & Phoenix Wright" entonces me puse a ver los adelantos que tenían del nuevo juego…) Se me ocurrió hacer este fic. Lo voy a hacer como en los casos de Phoenix, las palabras importantes van a estar en **negrita** y los pensamientos de Nick estarán en paréntesis, también pondré primero la introducción que puede ser del asesinato (no digo que VA A SER…) y luego comenzara la investigación, el caso y demás… Debo dejar claro que la trama del fic va a tratar un poco sobre Japón, así que si pongo palabras en japonés les pondré el significado para que lo entiendan… Ahora mejor dejo de hablar y disfruten de una buena vez del fic! Luego les escribiré…

Fecha: ¿? Hora: ¿?

Lugar: ¿?

Era una noche sombría y oscura en aquel horrible lugar… Estaba completamente solo, no había nadie en las calles, y al parecer ni en sus casas… Tan solo una mujer huyendo de la verdad. La mujer era alta, tenia el cabello castaño claro y largo y llevaba un kimono azul. Tenía un libro escrito en kanji donde se podía leer sus primeras palabras; "Baitai" eso decía, lo demás era un kanji. La mujer también llevaba un extraño amuleto de color celeste y otro que se distinguía como un Magatama de color gris.

- "Fecha **desconocida**… Lugar **desconocido**… Perfecto para hacer mi trabajo…" – Susurraba la mujer corriendo donde se encontraba. – "**Oscuridad**… Es lo que necesito…" – La mujer tomo su libro y lo abrió en la pagina que marcaba con un papel, tomo también el papel y lo leyó, kanji una vez mas… Al parecer el lugar donde se encontraba se escribía mucho en kanji. – "Seguro estoy… En **Shizouka**…" – La mujer tomo el libro y repitió unas cuantas palabras, tomo el Magatama y rezo mientras tomaba el otro amuleto y lo puso a la derecha del libro.

- "Jinsei wa anata ga nani, tsunenide wa arimasen…" – Se puso a leer una de las paginas del libro mientras tenia en la mano el Magatama y leía el kanji diciendo cada palabra que leía, lo primero que dijo; "La vida es lo que piensa, pero no siempre" – "…Eniguma… Sore ga sa rete iru baai…" – Dijo; "Enigma… Puede ser…" – "…Shichishito… Jinsei owaru ka…" – Dijo; "Espada de siete filos… En su vida o hasta el final…" – "…Endonoto… Shichishito no sentan…" – Dijo; "Final… La punta de la espada de siete filos…" En el momento en el que leía la ultima palabra un rayo cayo cerca de un templo estilo oriental. La mujer se asusta y suelta el Magatama, el libro se cierra de un golpe y el otro amuleto se rompe. Otro rayo cae en el Magatama y la mujer simplemente se va del lugar.

- "¿Q-que me ha salido **mal**…?" – Al final la mujer se va dejando el libro cerrado mientras una figura negra le persigue.

- "¡Déjame en paz!" – Grito mientras corría. Su camino desapareció, la oscuridad se apodero del misterioso lugar donde estaba, la figura negra se apareció lentamente y le toco el hombro a la joven.

- "¡…AHAAAAAAA…!" – Fue lo **último que se escucho**…

30 de Septiembre. 1:30pm

Bufete Wright & CO

- "¡Yay! ¡Esas fueron las mejores hamburguesas que he comido hoy!" – Decía dando saltitos una joven médium.

- "Has comido como mas de tres en la mañana ¿Y te vuelves a comer dos mas?" – Decía un joven abogado entrando a su oficina.

- "Nick, al menos yo si me alimento…"

- "Si, ya se todo el tiempo comiendo"

- "¿Sabes? Faltaron unas chuletas como postre…"

- "(¡Sálvenme!) – Pensó el abogado recostándose en su silla. Sin duda fue una mañana dura, llevar a Maya de allá para acá comprándole hamburguesas, ella ya se había comido dos y el apenas llevaba la mitad de la primera, sin duda a el le agradaba **verla feliz**. Pero se preocupaba mucho por ella, aunque ella sabia muy bien que debía cuidarse, tan solo quería divertirse después de tanto tiempo. Phoenix se pone a pensar en las cosas que debe hacer "Dormir, comer, llevar a Maya a comer hamburguesas, tal vez un caso…" pero alguien interrumpió su relajación

- "Oye Nick, tienes un mensaje…" – Phoenix le mira un poco extrañado, ¿Quién le podría mandar un mensaje?

- "¿De quien es?"

- "No se… Mejor revísalo tu…" – Maya le da el teléfono al abogado y en el se escucha una voz de mujer joven que dice "**Sr. Naruhodou**, veo que no ha estado en su oficina últimamente… Tan solo le pido, que sea mi abogado en **el juicio del lunes**… Es todo…"

- "(¿**Naruhodou**…?) – Pensó el abogado buscando respuesta.

- "Mmmm… Es extraño…"

- "¿El que?"

- "Un mensaje de hace dos días, sin **remitente**..." - Al parecer el mensaje se había entregado el día 28 de Septiembre a las 11:58pm, pero… ¿Quién podría enviar ese mensaje hace dos días y a esas horas de la noche? – "Además, no se ha sabido de ningún crimen desde hace cuatro meses… Si no, lo hubieran pasado por las noticias…"

- "Vaya, sacas las lógicas así de fácil, ¿no?" – Dijo el abogado con un tono pícaro

- "Jo Nick… Hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mi…" - Ahora la picara fue la médium

- "Bueno, si tienes razón en que es extraño pero… ¿Estas segura de que no ha habido mas crímenes en todo este tiempo?"

- "Totalmente, cuando estoy viendo '**El Samurai de Platino**' siempre pasan noticias aburridas de deportes, crímenes y otras cosas, pero últimamente no pasan ni la farándula…" - ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Maya hablaba en serio?

- "Eh… ¿'Samurai de Platino'?"

- "¡Sip! La nueva temporada, ¿no es genial?"

- "(Otaku…)" – Pensó el abogado bajo sarcasmo… - "Como sea, pudieron haber pasado las noticias de crímenes en otras horas"

- "Mmmm… Bueno, tal vez… Pero de eso no me entero"

- "Bueno, lo importante ahora es descubrir el **misterioso remitente y el misterioso 'crimen'**…"

- "Nick, te brillan los ojos… Te has puesto enigmático, como siempre…"

- "¿Y lo dudas? (Veamos, alguien que pudiera tener informaciones sobre crímenes, solo podría ser, **el**…)"

- "¡Pues vamos allá Nick!"

30 de Septiembre. 2:00pm

Departamento criminal

Comisaría

- "Mmmm…"

- "Se ve normal, no parece que hayan cometido un…"

- "¡HOLA AMIGO!" – La médium fue interrumpida por un simpático inspector

- "G-Gumshoe…"

- "Así es amigo, ¡el único e inigualable, Gumshoe!

- "Nick, todo se ve normal por aquí…"

- "Oye amigo, me extraña verte aquí… ¿Acaso vas a defender a alguien y quieres sonsacarme información?"

- "No, no, no… (¿Por qué siempre piensa eso?) Tan solo vinimos a preguntarle, ¿no ha habido ningún asesinato últimamente?" – La pregunta del abogado le extraño un poco a Gumshoe, ¿Por qué preguntaba eso?

- "¿Por qué preguntas eso, amigo?" – Pregunto el inspector Gumshoe. Maya estaba dispuesta a contarle lo que había sucedido, y estaba a punto de abrir su bocaza

- "Oh, es que hoy resiv…" – El abogado no quería que nadie supiese sobre lo que les acababa de ocurrir y jalo del brazo a Maya.

- "¡CAYA FEY SI QUIERES COMER TUS HAMBURGUESAS!" – Le susurro en tono amenazador el abogado a su ayudante. Maya comprendió al instante su amenaza y decidió cerrar su bocaza con una pequeña excusa para el inspector

- "B-bueno vera inspector Gumshoe… Es una historia graciosa… Je, je… Si, muy graciosa, divertida… Mmmm… Es que… Eh… Hoy… Hoy Nick se… Se cayo… ¿Se cayo?… ¡Si! Se cayó… De… Eh…" - Mientras Maya seguía buscando excusas Phoenix ya tenia la frente roja de tanto golpearse – "Eh… ¡Aghh! ¡Habla tu Nick!

- "¿Que? ¿Por qué yo?"

- "Habla tuuuu…" – La médium hizo un gesto con los ojos como pidiendo ayuda

- "Ah, bueno… Es que hoy… Maya… Eh… Comió unas hamburguesas… ¿Comio, no? ¡Si! Comió… Y… Emmm… Pago las suyas, por lo menos…"

- "¡Tampoco seas tan exagerado!"

- "Amigo… No soy tan tonto, pueden contar conmigo…" – Sin poder excusarse mas el abogado tubo que planear algo rápido, y el método mas fácil "Es solo curiosidad"

- "Tan solo queremos información y ya… No le haría daño una pequeña info sobre si han ocurrido crímenes, ¿no?" – Dijo el abogado intimidándole un poco

- "Esta bien, no ha habido **ningún caso en meses**…"

- "¡JA! ¡GANE! ¡GANE! ¡GANE!" – La médium solo daba saltitos y saltitos alrededor del inspector y el abogado – "Nick, me debes un helado…"

- "¿Qué? ¡Pero ni siquiera habíamos apostado!" – Phoenix intento calmarla pero ella fue hacia donde el estaba y de una forma picara le tapa la boca con el dedo – "Calla Nicky, me lo debes…" – Le guiña el ojo y se va dando saltitos una vez mas dejando a un confuso y penoso Phoenix

- "¿Esta completamente seguro de que no han ocurrido mas crímenes? Por favor… ¡Gumshoeeeeeee!" – Le dijo el abogado al despistado inspector como pidiéndole ayuda y esto último lo dijo con cara de angustia

- "Lo siento amigo… Pero no…"

- "(Genial, le debo un helado a la loca otaku y para colmo no he resuelto este enigma…)"

- "Bueno, vamos…"

30 de Septiembre. 6:13pm

Parque vitamina

- "¡Hmmmh! ¡Que rico!" – Dijo la médium saboreando su hamburguesa de pollo

- "Eh… ¿Cuantas hamburguesas te has comido?"

- "Mmmm… Con esta son seis en todo el día…" – Dice la médium con la boca medio llena, el abogado simplemente tiene una gota de sudor en su cabeza

- "¿Sabes? Aun me preocupa ese misterioso mensaje…"

- "¡Hmmmh! Aun me debes mi helado…"

- "¿Pero quien pudo enviar ese mensaje?"

- "Creo que la próxima vez pediré una doble pollo…"

- "¿Y que clase de crimen puede ser ese?"

- "Mmmm… ¿Si le echo sal se convertirá en una sal-burguesa?"

- "No y… Espera, ¿me estas escuchando, Ma…? Maya… ¿Qué haces?

- "No Nick, no te estoy escuchando… Estoy comprobando mi experimento…" – Decía la médium echándole a su hamburguesa un poco de sal

- "Maya, ¡no le eches tanta sal a la hamburguesa!"

- "Nick, no es una 'hamburguesa'… Es una 'sal-burguesa' "

- "¡Lo que sea! Maya, ¡Esto es serio!"

- "No, tan solo le echo pimienta y es de nuevo una 'hamburguesa' "

- "¡NO ESTOY HABLANDO DE ESO FEY! Hablo de que deberíamos de investigar quien envío ese mensaje…"

- "Mmmm… Bueno, ¿pero lo podemos hacer mañana? Ahora mismo quiero comer mi hamburguesa junto a ti…"

- "Lo que sea, pero… Algo tenemos que adelantar hoy…" – Maya suspira y sigue comiendo

- "Esta bien, Nick…"

- "Oye entiende que esto me…" – Alguien interrumpe las palabras del abogado

- "¡Con que al fin te encuentro Nick!" – Era… Era…

- "¡¿L-Larry? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

- "¡Maya! ¿Tu también?"

- "Ah, bueno… Siempre ando con Nick…"

- "Claro, ¡todos **andan felices menos yooo**…!" – Dijo Larry, digo… 'Laurice Deauxnim'

- "¡Nick! Seguro el…"

- "Tienes razón Maya… **Puede** que Larry…"

- "¡Hey! ¿Qué tanto murmuran?"

- "Larry, ¿por casualidad no has matado a nadie?"

- "¡Niiiick! ¿Dudas de miiii?"

- "No, no, no… Si no que…" – Maya interrumpe a Phoenix y lo arrastra haciendo que Larry no se entrometa

- "¿Nick, le vas a decir?

- "Mejor no…"

- "¿…?" – Larry esta un poco confundido

- "Eh Larry, ¿a que te referías con '**todos están felices menos yo**'? "

- "¡Pues a eso! Todos están felices menos yo…"

- "Eh… Claro, pero creo que ella se refería a el por que…"

- "Es que… Mi dulce… Mi dulce **Iris**…" - ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿LARRY HABLABA EN SERIO? ¿Acababa de mencionar a la persona que creo que menciono?

- "¡¿I-**IRIS**?" – Gritaron el abogado y su ayudante al mismo tiempo

- "¡Siii! Ella, ¿recuerdan? ¡La sacerdotisa Iris, del **templo Hazakura**!"

- "¡Ya sabemos eso! P-pero… ¿Qué pasa con ella?" – Pregunto el abogado con un tono preocupado, ¿Qué le pasaba a Iris? Larry le contesto con un tono de seriedad

- "Nick… Amigo, tienes que creerme, es una tragedia… Iris… Mi ángel… Mi niña linda… Mi queridísima Iris… Mi sacerdotisa Iris… Mi…"

- "¡TERMINA DE HABLAR!"

- "Vale Nick tampoco es para ponerse así… Bueno, es que Iris… Ha salido del centro de detención…" – Suspense

- "Q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q… ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

- "Ya lo oyeron… Iris ha salido del centro de detención, ahora esta libre…"

- "¿Y-y por eso es una tragedia? Deberías de estar feliz…" – Dijo la médium un poco confundida

- "Bueno, no… Por una parte estoy que muero de alegría, pero por la otra prefiero lanzarme de un barranco, ¡POR QUE NO TENGO NADA QUE DARLE DE SU CUMPLEAÑOS PASADO!" – Phoenix y Maya tienen una gota enorme de sudor en su cabeza (-_-U)

- "Eh, Larry… Dudo mucho que eso le importe…" – Dijo el abogado mientras la médium ya se había adelantado el camino para ver de nuevo a su prima

- "¡Ey, tortugas apúrense!" – Grito mientras volvía a correr

30 de Septiembre. 6:36pm

Centro de detención

Sala de espera

Primera vez que venían al centro de detención a esperar a alguien. No era de esperar que Iris saliera del centro de detención, era un poco inesperado…

Maya ya había llegado, obviamente, se había adelantado todo el camino… Estaba desesperada, primero estaba sentada, luego se paraba y se ponía a caminar en círculos. El abogado simplemente miro lo que hacia su ayudante y se ponía a pensar en varias locuras que habían pasado juntos todo ese tiempo. El odiaba verla preocupada o triste pero sabia que era por sus seres queridos.

Iris es una de las sacerdotisas del templo Hazakura, también es la hermana mayor de Pearl, y es prima de Maya. Anteriormente ella había ayudado a Diego Armando y a Misty Fey a acabar con el maligno plan de Morgan Fey. Morgan quería matar a Maya con la ayuda de Dahlia, la hermana gemela de Iris, pero gracias a Diego, Misty e Iris Maya sigue viva, y es por eso que Maya le debía mucho a Iris, y esa era su preocupación y su ansiedad por ver que estaba bien…

El abogado simplemente sonrío, mientras la figura de una mujer joven se mostraba por el pasillo de la sala de espera de aquel lugar.

- "¡Oh, Feenie! ¡Maya, la mística! ¡Sr. Laurice!" – Era nada más y nada menos que Iris, estaba feliz de verlos de nuevo…

- "¡Iris!" – Todos se fueron hacia donde estaba la joven sacerdotisa e hicieron un abrazo grupal

- "¿Cómo estas Iris?" – Pregunto la médium

- "Me siento bien…" – Dijo la joven sacerdotisa un poco seca y con cara de preocupación

- "Yo no creo eso… ¿Pasa algo?"

- "Bueno… Ya se que debería de estar feliz por que sali de ese lugar, pero… Hubiera preferido que **el** estuviera libre…" – Sabia muy bien a lo que se refería, ella no era como Dahlia… Iris sabía perdonar a las personas por cualquier estupidez, y sabía apreciarlas fácilmente

- "Nick, ¿no se referirá a **mi cuñado**?" – Era obvio, ¿Quién mas podría ser además de **el**?

- "Si, el Sr. **Armando**, ojala lo hubieran puesto en libertad también…"

- "¡OK! ¡Ya dejen los lloriqueos!"

- "¿Eh?"

- "¡No he venido aquí para verles lloriquear!" – Era Larry

- "Iris, Larry tiene razón! ¡Tienes que estar feliz por tu libertad! Estoy segura de que el esta feliz por que saliste de allí… Además, el algún día tendrá que salir también, ¿no?"

- "Bueno… Creo que tienen razón… Mañana le vendré a visitar a ver como está…" – Iris sonríe

**- Notas de Ayu:** ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Cualquier critica se acepta (ESO SI…!) no sean tan duros si no les gusto, es que no estoy tan acostumbrada a eso… Bueno, con esto me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Les dejare un pequeño adelanto…

"…_Investigación…"_

"…_Voz desconocida…"_

"…_Olvido…"_

"…_Familiares lejanos…"_

"…_Mentiras…"_

Bueno, perdon por tanto suspense pero lo herede de los juegos de Ace Attorney (xD)

Sayonara! Jikai made! (Hasta la próxima)


	2. Investigacion

**- Nombre: **Michi no Mura (道の村 _Aldea Desconocida_)

**- Género:** Drama, misterio, romance

**- Capitulo 2****: **"Investigación"

**- Ace Attorney es de Capcom: **Primero que nada, los juegos de "Ace Attorney" no me pertenecen (Por desgracia… Si no en T&T hubiera hecho que Franziska le diera a Phoenix el dibujo que Maya hizo en la carta de de Killer, en la que se muestra Phoenix) lo único que me pertenece es este fic y los personajes nuevos que me puse a inventar…

**- Notas de Ayu:** Bien, bien… Perdón por tardar en escribir pero tenia exámenes finales y todo eso… La buena noticia es que tengo vacaciones WEEEEEEEH! La mala… Bueno, no hay mala x3. La otra buena noticia es que regrese con el 2do capitulo.

* * *

1 de Octubre. 7:30am  
Departamento de Phoenix

- "Nick, quita esa expresión de u rostro… Pareces preocupado…" – Dijo una médium sentándose al lado de un cansado abogado

- "¡Y crees que no lo estoy! ¡He pasado la noche despierto y ni una sola prueba!" – Respondió el abogado con un tono molesto. La médium se arrepintió de haberle preguntado, sabia que esa preocupación era grande… Era la primera vez que les pasaba algo así, era como el primer enigma que no lo iban a terminar de descubrir. Ni un asesinato en meses, ningún remitente, y además… Ese nombre, ¿estará equivocado o que? ¿Quién es **Naruhodou**?

- "P-perdón, Nick… No debí preguntar…"

- "(¡Mira lo que haces idiota!) ¡M-Maya! Perdón, es que estoy muy cansado es todo…"

- "No lo dudo, te quedase despierto hasta las 2 de la mañana… Hasta te dormiste en media investigación…"

- "Si, pero es que estaba cansadísimo…"

- "No lo dudo, tuve que llevarte hasta tu habitación, ¿sabes? Si te matara y tendría que mover tu cadáver necesitaría una grúa…" – Dice la médium con una sonrisita

- "¡Oye! Tampoco exageres, ¿eh? (Nota mental; dejar las hamburguesas)"

- "Oye Nick… Deberías descansar un poco, ¿sabes lo tarde que te dormiste para levantarte de nuevo a las 6am?"

- "Si, pero aun me deja con la intriga…" – Al escuchar eso la médium se acerca mas a el para quedar frente a frente y con una mirada amenazadora le grita…

- "¡LO DESCUBRIRAS MAS TARDE LO QUIERAS O NO!" – Le dijo con un tono amenazador poniéndole su dedo índice cerca de sus ojos

- "V-vale…" – Dijo el abogado un poco asustado por la reacción de su ayudante.

- "No te preocupes, ve a dormir. Yo me encargare de la investigación y aunque sea un poco tengo que descubrir…"

- "Si mama…" – Dijo el abogado con tono sarcástico y pícaro

- "Acepto que me llames Maya - Sama…" – Dijo la médium con tono pícaro

- "Si Maya – Sama…"

* * *

1 de Octubre. 8:00am  
Centro de detención  
Cuarto de las visitas

En aquel horrible lugar, tan solo una ultima vez tenia que volver a verla. Ella era como su luz… Como la azúcar que endulzaba su café… Como un ángel alentador… Así de importante era ella para el.

- "Sr. Armando, tiene visita…"

- "Si, si ya voy…" – Le respondió un hombre de cabello blanco y grandes gafas rojas al terminar su segundo café.

Antes de cada investigación, a Maya le gustaba ver a su hermana feliz. Siempre le canalizaba y hacia que fuera al centro de detención y que hablara con el. Y justamente a la primera hora, ella era muy puntual en eso. Maya siempre sonreía al ver que su hermana tenía la oportunidad de volver a verlo. Y a el le pasaba igual, siempre tenia oportunidad de verla feliz. Aunque Mía este muerta, ella siempre estará en su corazón.

- "¡Hola" – Apareció una mujer

- "Hola, gatita…" – Le responde el con una sonrisa

- "¿Cómo te ha ido, Diego?"

- "Bien, hasta ayer…" – Su sonrisa se borra y se muestra en su rostro una mirada melancólica

- "¿…? ¿Por qué?"

- "Por que se fue la única persona que me comprendía en este horrible lugar…" – Al escuchar eso Mía sabia muy bien a lo que se refería el. Sabia de quien hablaba.

- "¿**Iris**?"

- "Si, y ahora estoy solo… De nuevo…" – Bajo el rostro. Mía cada vez se preocupaba por el, ella sabia muy bien por lo que el pasaba. Pero se notaba que el aun no comprendía bien. El es muy importante para Mía, era el amor de su vida cuando estaba viva, y aun lo seguía siendo. Aunque estuviera muerta, esos sentimientos no se iban.

- "Diego… No digas eso, no estas solo… Yo estoy contigo… Siempre vengo a verte, a saber como estas… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

- "Bueno… Cuando te vas, si estoy solo…"

- "Calma Diego, ya saldrás de aquí muy pronto…"

- "Tal vez…"

- "Tranquilo, siempre vendré a visitarte, aunque sea por poco tiempo, yo estaré aquí contigo… No lo dudes, Diego…"

- "Mía…" – Diego levanta el rostro y le sonríe

- "Ojala me pudiera quedar mas tiempo contigo… Pero me tengo que ir, Maya tiene algo que decirme…"

- "Mía… Promete que volverás…"

- "No te preocupes, Diego… Ya lo hice… Nos vemos…" – Mía se despide y se va caminando lentamente hacia la salida. Diego se le queda mirando hasta que sale del centro de detención.

- "Nos vemos otra vez… Gatita…"

* * *

1 de Octubre. 9:17am  
Aldea Kurain  
Sala de meditación

- "Uff… Uff… Uffff…"

Después de ir al centro de detención Maya había quedado en encontrarse con su hermana en Kurain, le pidió amablemente a su prima Pearl que le canalizara y ella acepto dando saltitos mientras se iba a canalizar a su prima. Maya decidió tomar el tren más rápido que encontrara, ya que no tenía mucho tiempo de investigación.

- "Uff… Uffff… A ver donde te metiste Mía… Me haces correr todo lo que se me dio…"

- "Tardaste…" – Aparece una mujer con peinado cruzado, era Pearl que había canalizado a Mía.

- "¡¿Queeeee? ¡Pero si fue el tren más rápido que he tomado en mi vida! Casi le vomito a una señora que estaba delante de mí… Nota; no comer hamburguesas antes de subirte a un tren. Jooo, y no me olvido de la parte de correr, salí disparada de ese tren hasta acá. Y por eso estoy cansada…" – Dijo la médium mientras se acostaba en el piso y de una forma cansada suspiraba

- "Je, je… No importa al menos ya llegaste… Veamos, ¿que es eso que me tienes que decir?"

- "Bueno, es que ayer cuando Nick y yo llegamos de comer hamburguesas, vi que el en teléfono de la oficina había un mensaje. Se lo pase a Nick, pero era un mensaje raro…"

- "Mmmm… ¿Y como que decía el mensaje?"

- "A ver, creo que lo grabe en mi teléfono…" – Maya alarga el brazo y le muestra a su hermana el mensaje.

- "_**Sr. Naruhodou**__, veo que no ha estado en su oficina últimamente… Tan solo le pido, que sea mi abogado en __**el juicio del lunes**__… Es todo…_"

- "Mmmm… Es extraño, pero creo que conozco esa voz…"

- "¿Ah, si? Pues dime, ¡¿De quien es?" – Dice la médium un poco desesperada, ¡era su primera pista! Seguro que Phoenix se alegraría se saber que su ayudante lo había conseguido.

- "Maya, deja el estrés…" – Mía se pone pensar por unos segundos pero el resultado… - "Mmmm… ¡Ay! No lo recuerdo…" – …Fue nulo

- "Bueno, al menos sabemos que nos eres útil…"

- "Hables en plural ¿Dónde esta Phoenix?"

- "Pobre Nicky… Ayer se desvelo tratando de descubrir mas sobre el misterioso mensaje…"

- "¿'Pobre Nicky'? Primera vez que te lo oigo, Maya…" – Le dice Mía con un tono pícaro y una miradita sospechosa. Maya se sonroja.

- "¡O-oye! ¡Quita esa mirada loca de tu rostro! N-no es nada del otro mundo…"

- "¡Ja, ja, ja, ja…!" – Mía hecha una carcajada

- "Ja, ja… Que risa…" – Dice Maya bajo sarcasmo – "Como sea… ¿Qué tal te fue en tu reunión con mi cuñado…?"

- "No me fue mal, sin duda me extraña, al igual que yo a el…"

- "¡Awwww! ¡Que lindo ver a mi hermanita enamorada!" – Dijo la médium con un tono pícaro acostándose en las piernas de Mía y guiñándole un ojo.

- "Ja, ja…" – Rió bajo sarcasmo – "Diré lo mismo cuando TU te enamores…"

- "Si, si lo que sea…" – La joven médium se levanta y se pone a pensar por un rato, ¿Quién podría ser ese remitente? – "Mía, ¿estas segura de que no sabes quien es esa persona?"

- "Ojala… Pero en serio no tengo idea…"

- "Mmmm… Aunque sea… ¿Sabes si alguien mas le conoce?"

- "Creo que si… Tal vez **Iris** le conozca…"

- "¿Estas segura?"

- "Totalmente…"

- "Bien, tratare de hablar con ella…"

* * *

1 de Octubre. 11:30am  
Bufete Wright & CO

- "¡NICKYYY! ¡He vueltooo!"

- "¿Se puede saber donde estabas?"

- "Pare para comprarme un helado, te traje uno pero creo que se derritió… En mi boca…"

- "Genial, te comes mi helado…"

- "No te preocupes aun no me acabo el mío, estaba tan ocupada comiendo el tuyo que se me olvido que yo tenia uno" – El abogado se ríe. Maya le da de su helado de chocolate.

- "Solo queda la mitad"

- "¡Compartiremos! Ya tengo mi mitad lo demás es tuyo…" – Phoenix sonríe

- "Oye, ¿descubriste algo?"

- "Bueno, no me quejo pero al menos tenemos un 'algo'… A ver, científicamente hablado…" – Maya se pone un tanto enigmática – "Mía conoce al remitente misterioso, por así decirlo, pero desgraciadamente olvido su nombre 'temporalmente', pero dijo que cree que Iris le conoce, y aun no he ido a hablar con ella, ya que te estaba esperando, por así decirlo…"

- "Que onda 'científicamente hablado' ¿eh?"

- "Me enseño una amiga…" – Ambos rieron

- "¿Sabes, Maya? Te agradezco…"

- "¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

- "Por que me estas ayudando a descubrir este enigma…" – Phoenix le sonríe una vez mas. Maya simplemente se sonroja un poco por lo que hizo el abogado. Maya no estaba tan acostumbrada a verlo de una forma tan dulce, le sonríe ruborizada.

- "D-de nada… Nick…"

- "Bueno, ¿vamos a hablar con Iris?"

- "¡Claro!"

* * *

1 de Octubre. 12:50pm  
Templo Hazakura  
Puerta Principal

- "Vaya… Desde que vinimos acá…"

- "Si, hace casi 7 meses…"

- "Llegamos rápido, la montaña debe de estar mas pequeña…"

- "Lo dudo, tal vez aquella vez era por que era invierno y hacia mucho frío y sobretodo, por que nos teníamos que parar en el camino por que cierta personita que estoy viendo disimuladamente…" – Ve a Maya fijamente – "…Tenia tanto frío y no quería caminar por que no llevaba ropa abrigada…"

- "Que raro… ¿Quién podrá ser esa 'personita'?" – Dijo Maya sabiendo que era ella y tartamudeando

- "¡Vaya! Pasan rápido los meses ¿no?" – Se acerca hacia donde estaban ellos una monja de mediana edad saludando a gritos

- "(Conozco esa voz aunque este perdido entre miles de personas)" – Pensó el abogado mientras volteaba a ver a la monja junto con su ayudante.

- "¡Sacerdotisa Bikini!"

- "¿Cómo han estado?"

- "¡Muy bien! Ser maestra no es tan fácil, pero no cuando pones tus propias reglas…"

- "Jo, me alegro por ti… ¡Y aun mas por que Iris ha vuelto!" – La sonrisa de la monja aumenta

- "Hablando de Iris, ¿Dónde esta?" – Pregunto esta vez el abogado.

- "No me dirás que vienes buscando novia…" – Dijo la monja con un tono pícaro, la medium rueda los ojos en forma de "fastidio"

- "No, no, no, no… (Menos mal que Pearls no esta aquí…)"

- "Si estuviera la chiquilla aquí, ya hubiera matado a tu querido Phoenix… ¡Jo, jo, jo, jo!" – Dice la monja con un tono pícaro. Al mismo tiempo el abogado y su ayudante se sonrojan.

- "¡A QUE SE REFIERE CON 'ESO'! – Gritaron ambos al unísono

- "Ja, ja, ja, jo, jo, jo… Calma, era una broma…"

- "(Otra en la lista que hace que me ponga mas rojo que un tomate…) En fin, ¿esta Iris?"

- "No, ella salio hace un rato a comprar arroz para el almuerzo de mañana…"

- "Por casualidad, ¿no sabe cuando volverá? Es que tenemos que hablar con ella…" – Dijo la médium esta vez

- "Lo siento, pero el mercado no es tan rápido, linda…"

- "(Genial… ¿Y ahora?)" – Pensó el abogado. Ya no tenían nada que hacer… Lo único que tenían en planes era preguntarle a Iris sobre la persona del mensaje. Phoenix se pone a pensar de nuevo, ¿de quien podría ser esa **voz**? No le sonaba de nada, pero hay algo que le inquietaba más que todo eso… En el mensaje hablaba sobre un tal "**Naruhodou**", pero no le sonaba de nada…

- "Oye Nick..." – Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una joven médium – "Mira el templo Hazakura… ¿No te parece un poco extraño?" - ¿A que se refería?

- "(¿?) Ahora que lo dices… - El templo si había cambiado, y mucho… Ya no estaba la nieve, claro, ya no había tiempo de frío. Pero además de eso había algo que inquietaba, habían quitado el **kanji** que decía "Templo Hazakura" de la puerta principal. Lo que mas inquietaba era que habían quitado el estilo oriental que tenia… Ya no parecía el **templo Hazakura**. – "Disculpe, sacerdotisa Bikini…"

- "¿Si? ¿Pasa algo?"

- "Desde que vinimos he notado el templo un poco cambiado, y extraño…"

- "¡Nnngh!" – Bikini no responde… Eso solo significaba una cosa…

*PLAF*  
-Aparecen 4 psicocandados-

- "¿Eh? ¿S-sacerdotisa?"

- "L-lo s-s-s-s-siento p-pero estoy o-o-o-ocupada… ¡Tengo que irme! – La monja se va corriendo del lugar.

- "¿Qué pasa Nick? ¿Acaso estaba mintiendo?"

- "Eso parece…" – Se quedan un rato cayados mirando hacia todo el templo. En serio había cambiado, pero, ¿Por qué tan repentinamente?

- "Hmmph…" – El silencio es interrumpido

- "¿Qué pasa Maya?"

- "Esto me trae varios recuerdos…" – Es verdad… Maya había perdido a su madre hace casi 7 meses, al parecer aun no lo superaba del todo

- "¿Estas bien, Maya?"

- "Si, tan solo unos recuerdos…"

- "Aun no superas la muerte de **Misty**, ¿no?"

- "No mucho, no es igual que cuando murió **Mía**…"

- "Tal vez porque no se veían desde hace casi **18 años**…"

- "Si, pero estoy bien… Varias veces le pido a Pearly que le canalice para hablar con ella, y me aconseja sobre como ser la **maestra Kurain**"

- "Ah, ya veo…"

- "Vaya, es tan extraño venir aquí y que no haya tanto frío, ¿no?"

- "Cierto… (Aun me inquieta lo que oculta Bikini) Oye Maya… ¿Qué tal si investigamos?"

- "Mmmm… ¡Suena divertido! ¡Vamos allá!"

- "(Como siempre la activa y divertida Maya que todos queremos y adoramos…)"

* * *

1 de Octubre. 1:20pm  
Templo Hazakura  
Puente Oscuro

- "Sin duda, ha cambiado mucho desde que vinimos la primera vez…"

- "Si…"

- "¡Que onda, Nick! Mira el puente…"

- "Si, por lo menos lo arreglaron…"

- "¿Te acuerdas cuando te caíste de el? El puente estaba en llamas y tu fuiste solo para salvarme…"

- "A-ah si… (Solo para salvarte, otaku… De solo recordarlo me da de todo…)"

- "Aun no creo que hicieras eso por mi… Es decir, le tenias miedo a las alturas…"

- "Supongo que lo único que pensé en ese momento fue que tenia que sacarte de allí. Ver el puente en llamas hizo que olvidase mi miedo y lo único que me importaba era ver si estabas bien…" – Phoenix le sonríe, Maya se sonroja y de una manera picara le responde…

- "¡Awww! ¡Que tierno Nicky!" – Phoenix se sonroja

- "E-eh… N-no fue nada (n/n) – En ese momento alguien interrumpe la conversación

- "Oh, disculpen…" – Phoenix y Maya se voltean hacia donde estaba la persona

- "No import… ¡AHAAAA! ¡Y-y-yo te conozco!" – Respondio Phoenix un poco de miedo

- "¿En serio? Porque tu no me… ¡OH! ¡PERO QUE TONTA SOY!" – Era una chica de mas o menos unos 21 años, de la altura de Maya, cabello castaño oscuro y amarrado con una cola de caballo alta. Vestía una polera blanca con un chaleco negro y un pescador del mismo color. – "¡Pero si es mi pequeño Nicky!" – (-_-U)

- "¡P-Phoebe…!"

- "¡Vaya! ¡Nicky, no te veo desde la secundaria! Nunca creí que te encontraría aquí…"

- "(Lo mismo digo, Phoebe…)"

- "Eh, Nick… ¿Quién es ell…" – La interrumpen

- "¡Que mona! ¿Es tu novia, Nicky?"

- "¡N-n-n-n-n-n-no! Es mi amiga…"

- "¡Encantada! Me llamo Maya Fey…"

- "¡El gusto es mío! Soy Phoebe Wright, la prima del pequeño Nicky…"

- "Phoebe, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?"

- "Ay, pequeño Nicky… ¡No me llames 'Phoebe'! Aun recuerdo que de niños de me decías 'Feeb' ji, ji"

- "Si, si Feeb, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

- "Mmmm… Pero no era con ese tono…"

- "¡SOLO RESPONDE A LA MALDITA PREGUNTA!"

- "Ay, pequeño Nicky… ¿Es que acaso la tía Dakota no te enseño a controlar la ira?" – Dijo Phoebe con un tono pícaro. Maya estaba a punto de echar una carcajada

- "Mji… Mji…"

- "¡Y TU DE QUE TE RIES, FEY!"

- "Tranquila pequeña Maliee, el siempre ha sido así…"

- "¿Me dijo Maliee?"

- "(Aquí no avanzamos…)" – Pensó Phoenix mientras ya tenia la frente roja de tanto golpearse

- "Pequeño Nicky, me entere de que te hiciste abogado…"

- "Si…"

- "Me alegro por ti, aun recuerdo cuando estábamos en la cena de navidad en casa del tío John…"

- "No Phoebe… No en frente de Maya…" – Dijo en susurro el abogado. A Phoebe se le cruza una mirada psicópata/picara.

- "Oh Nicky… ¡Deja que lo escuche!"

- "¡Anda Nick! ¡Yo quiero escuchar!" – Dijo la médium apoyando la idea de Phoebe.

- "Veras Maliee… Eso paso cuando el tenia 14 años y yo 8. Estábamos en casa de nuestro tío en la cena de navida, y entonces iban a repartir la comida y el grito '¡PROTESTO!' todos se le quedaron viendo. Ja, ja, ja, ja… ¡Fue tan gracioso!" – Dice Phoebe con un tono pícaro. La mirada del abogado se volvió asesina y le susurraba a Phoebe "Estas muerta… Feeb…"

- "¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡No espero para contárselo a Pearl y a Mía!"

- "Phoebe, me entere de que eres inspectora…"

- "¡Exacto! ¡Inspectora Phoebe Wright de Nueva York! Pero me trasladaron aquí por un tiempo…"

- "Phoebe, aun no me dices que haces aquí en el templo Hazakura…"

- "Nicky, ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no me llamaras 'Phoebe'?"

- "ESTA BIEN, FEEB… ¡Solo responde!"

- "Jo Nicky… ¿No esta claro?"

- "¿A que te refieres?"

- "Pues para investigar… ¡Esta mas que obvio!"

- "Pero no ha ocurrido ningún crimen en meses…"

- "Si, y me debes un 'Banana Triple con sirope de chocolate y maní'…" – Dijo la médium esta vez.

- "…" – Phoebe se pone seria de repente – "Oh, ya… Entonces no debo contarles…" – Eso sonaba extraño, seguro que…

*PLAF*  
-Aparece 1 psicocandado-

- "¡¿P-Phoebe?"

- "Nicky, ya te dije que me llamaras 'Feeb' no 'Phoebe'…"

- "(Genial… Otra mentirosa mas…)

- "Nick, lo mejor será buscar pistas y pruebas…"

- "Tienes razón, Maya…"

- "¿? ¿Pasa algo, pequeño Nicky?

- "(Que extraño… Cuando Gumshoe decía que no podía darnos una info. Nunca aparecían psicocandados. Phoebe debe estar ocultando algo, de eso estoy seguro…)"

* * *

**- Notas de Ayu:** Listo! Ahí esta todo el capitulo! Tratare de apurarme con el otro… Aquí un adelantito del próximo capitulo!

"…_Cabaña de los perdedores…"_

"…_Foto misteriosa…"_

"…_Libro…"_

"…_¿S-M?…"_

Una vez mas, perdón por el suspense pero lo herede de "Hotel Dusk", "Another Code", "Last Window" y "Ace Attorney" (xD)

Sayonara! Jikai Made! (Hasta la próxima)


	3. Enigma mentiras

**- Nombre: **Michi no Mura (道の村 _Aldea Desconocida_)

**- Género:** Drama, misterio, romance

**- Capitulo 2****: **"Enigma; mentiras"

**- Ace Attorney es de Capcom: **Primero que nada, los juegos de "Ace Attorney" no me pertenecen (Por desgracia… Si no en T&T hubiera hecho que Franziska le diera a Phoenix el dibujo que Maya hizo en la carta de de Killer, en la que se muestra Phoenix) lo único que me pertenece es este fic y los personajes nuevos que me puse a inventar…

**- Notas de Ayu:** Ana reportándose! Volví con el capitulo 3! Aquí comienzan las mentiras y los usos del Magatama. Bueno, disfruten! Oh, si. Lamento no haber escrito mas, ya saben… Por las fiestas, bueno. Ahora si voy a escribir mas, vale?

* * *

1 de Octubre. 1:40pm  
Templo Celestial  
Cabaña de los perdedores (supuestamente)

- "No se porque vinimos aquí…" – Dijo la médium un poco aburrida.

- "Ya te lo dije, tenemos que conseguir pruebas para descubrir lo que ocultan esas dos" – Le responde el abogado mientras buscaba pruebas. Pasa un rato en silencio, pero la médium lo interrumpe ya que odiaba el silencio…

- "¿Sabes? Tu prima me cae bien… Es divertida…"

- "Como se nota que no la conoces…"

- "Je, je…" – La médium se pone a pensar por unos segundos. Phoebe menciono algo que no le dejaba en paz… ¿De que **caso** estaría hablando? – "Oye, de que caso crees que estaría hablando Phoebe?"

- "Ni idea… La mente de Phoebe es un misterio total… Una vez me dijo que adivinara lo que ella estuviera pensando… Apenas comencé a imaginarme, me entro un escalofrío…"

- "Ja, ja, ja… ¿Y adivinaste lo que ella pensaba?"

- "¿En serio quieres saber?"

- "Eh… Mejor no… Ya me esta dando miedo a mi…" – Se ríen por un rato. La médium se pone a ayudar al abogado ya que no tenía nada que hacer. Por unos segundos se le queda viendo a algo que brillaba en una de las piedras que había en el templo Celestial. Phoenix estaba investigando en la cabaña, la médium decide ver que era. – "¿Un collar?" – Era un collar de plata con un dije en forma de corazón que tenia las iniciales "S-M". – "Que iniciales tan extrañas… Pero, me resulta familiar… ¿Dónde las he visto antes?" - La médium decide guardárselo, seguramente era del "asesino".

-Collar añadido al acta de juicio-

La médium se va hacia donde esta el abogado.

- "¿Qué viste?" – Le pregunto el abogado.

- "¿Eh?"

- "Te fuiste para allá, tomaste algo y volviste"

- "Eh, bueno… Vi un collar…"

- "¿Un collar?"

- "Si, uno de plata…"

- "Maya, no estamos aquí para robar…"

- "Oh, Nick no seas aguafiestas… Yo no estoy robando… Además, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez pueda ser del 'misterioso asesino'…"

- "Ni siquiera sabemos si ocurrió un crimen"

- "Pero, tal vez si, tal vez no… Da igual, Nick. Míralo de un punto de vista" – Tenia razón

- "Vale, vale… Esta bien…" – Siguen buscando pistas y por unos segundos el abogado se le queda viendo a algo que estaba al fondo de la cabaña. – "¿Qué es esto?"

- "¿Eh? Parece, un cuchillo…"

- "Oye… ¿Esto rojo… Es… Lo que creo que es…?"

- "¿S-sangre?"

- "(Es evidente, algo extraño pasa aquí…)"

-Cuchillo añadido al acta de juicio-

- "¿Ahora me dirás que ese collar que encontré no es una posibilidad?" – Dijo la médium un poco picara y sarcastica. Ellos siguen investigando y buscando pruebas pero no encontraron nada, decidieron buscar en otros lugares. – "¿Qué tal… El templo Interior? Ahí siempre encontrabas pistas en aquel caso, ¿no?"

- "Bueno… Tienes razón, seguro hay mas que aquí…"

- "Pues, ¡Vamos allá!"

* * *

1 de Octubre. 2:18pm  
Templo Interior

- "Vaya, sin duda que ha cambiado"

- "No hay duda, Bikini nos oculta algo…"

- "¿Y apenas te diste cuenta?" – Dijo la médium bajo sarcasmo

- "(Sarcástica… Lo heredo de mi) Tan solo investiguemos…" – Se ponen a buscar por un rato. Phoenix se le quedo mirando por un rato a un incinerador que estaba en el templo. Recordo que siempre habia encontrado pistas y pruebas en uno. Asi como en el caso de la mansion Fey y en el ultimo que este hizo.

- "¿Que pasa?" – Pregunto la medium

- "Tal vez haya algo en el incinerador"

- "¿Y a ese 'algo' te refieres a cenizas?"

- "Oye Miss Sarcasmo, deja tu negatividad e investiga ahí, ¿si?"

- "Oh no, yo no… Me dan miedo los incineradores, ¿y si me quemo?" – Dijo la medium con un tonito picaro y con ojos de perrito. Phoenix tenia un tic en su ojo derecho. - "¿Qué encontraste?"

- "Una foto"

- "Se ve prehistorica… No se le ve casi la imagen"

- "Tambien debe ser por que intentaron quemarla (En la foto se muestra una clase de monja y un… ¿Q-que es esto?)"

- "Nick… Creo que he visto a esta monja antes"

- "¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Es Bikini!"

- "Ya lo se pero, ¿que es esa figura negra que se muestra a su lado?"

- "Como dices, la foto es algo vieja y la intentaron quemar. No se le ve casi la imagen"

- "Oye Nick… Esta mujer que esta aca, ¿Qué no es…"

- "…Tu madre? Parece"

- "¿Qué pasa aquí, Nick?"

- "(Algo extraño, sin duda…) Vamos Maya"

- "¿Eh? ¿A dónde?"

- "Pues a hablar con Bikini…"

- "Nick, ¿estas seguro de que tienes todas las pruebas suficientes?"

- "Creeme, con esto bastara" – Cuando ya estaban listos para irse…

- "Nicky, Maliee… ¿Estan aquí?"

- "Phoebe, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

- "No puedo decirte Nicky, me meterias en problemas… Y, ¡cuantas veces te dije que no me llamaras Phoebe!"

- "… ¿Feeb?"

- "¡Asi esta mejor!"

- "¡Oye, Phoebe! ¿Te puedo decir tambien Feeb?"

- "¡Claro Maliee! ¡Asi sera mas divertido! Ademas, odio la seriedad…"

- "(Parecen dos en uno…)" – Penso el abogado con la frente roja de tanto pegarse. Maya y Phoebe estaban dando saltitos – "(Me dan nauceas)"

- "Oigan, se que me ahorcaran por contarles esto…"

- "(Que raro… ¿Por qué pense en Gumshoe en este momento? Ah, claro… Ni Phoebe ni el pueden mantener su bocaza cerrada)"

- "… No se si se han dado cuenta pero, en este templo han ocurrido cosas extrañas últimamente"

- "¿A que te refieres con 'extraño'?"

- "Pues a eso mismo, Nicky. Han aparecido varias clases de fantasmas y uno que otro demonio…"

- "Pero eso es normal, este es un sitio donde se canalizan espirirtus y esas cosas…" – Dijo la medium un poco confusa

- "Si Maliee pero entiende que aquí no hay médiums y no ha venido ninguno a entrenarse desde que viniste"

- "Espera, ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?"

- "Nicky, ahora soy inspectora. Me entero de todas esas cosas. Oh, y tambien por que me lo dijo la monja que era novia tuya, ¿sabes?"

- "¡Espera! ¡Espera! Ella y su hermana me engañaron, aunque ella no tuviera intencion…"

- "¡Como sea! _Ella nunca me cayo bien…_" – Dijo la joven detective con un tono de melancolia y esto ultimo lo susurro

- "(Claro… Estabas celosa por que pasaba mas tiempo con ella que contigo)"

- "Perdon por ponerme en medio de la conversación, pero Feeb ¿Qué clases de demonios hablas?" – Pregunto la médium

- "No se. De unos demonios… No se nada de eso…" – Por unos segundos la joven detective se le queda viendo a una foto que llevaba el abogado en su mano – "Nicky, ¿Qué tienes ahí?"

- "Ah, ¿te refieres a esta foto? No tengo idea, nos la encontramos en el incinerador…"

- "Pequeño Nicky, ¿puedo ver esa foto?"

- "Eh, claro…" – Phoenix le da la foto a su prima. La joven detective se le queda viendo por un rato hasta que descubre que es… En la foto se encontraban dos mujeres, una monja que era Bikini y Misty Fey en la sala de entrenamiento del templo Interior. Al parecer estas dos estaban conversando, pero en la foto se ve que ambas estaban asustadas por algo.

- "M-madre mia…" – En los ojos de la joven detective se le ve miedo claramente. La medium un poco confusa por la reaccion de su nueva amiga le pregunta…

- "¿Pasa algo con la foto, Feeb?"

- "E-en esta f-foto… A-aparece un d-d-d-d-d…"

- "Un, ¿de de de de de?" – Pregunta pícaramente la joven médium

- "Un, d-d-d… ¡UN DEMONIO!"

- "Q-q-q-q-q-q… ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?" – Gritaron la médium y el abogado al unísono

- "Lo que oyen… En esta foto sale un demonio. Y si me equivoco esto solo podria ser algo sobrenatural… Aunque no dudo, sea lo que sea"

- "Gracias por ayudarnos, Feeb…"

- "¡Al fin me llamas asi, pequeño Nicky!"

- Foto de Bikini añadida al acta de juicio –

- "¡Maya! Llego el momento de hablar con Bikini…"

- "¡Te sigo!"

* * *

1 de Octubre. 2:40pm  
Templo Hazakura  
Pagoda Principal

Al entrar el abogado con su ayudante a la pagoda. Notan algo extraño en todo. Por fuera, el templo estaba extrañamente cambiado, inclusive los otros templos como el templo Interior y el Celestial habian cambiado. Pero **no esta vez**… La pagoda se veia tan normal como siempre, estaba igual como la ultima vez que vinieron… Era evidente. Al menos iban a hablar con Bikini para aclarar las dudas.

- "Oh, ¿siguen esperando a Iris?" – Delante de ellos aparece una monja, era Bikini

- "Eh, si. ¿No ha llegado?"

- "Lo siento pero aun no llega…"

- "Bueno, ademas de esperar a Iris, tenemos que hablar con usted de algo…"

- "¿Conmigo?"

- "Si, con usted, Bikini" – El abogado le muestra su tipica sonrisa de "¡Ya te tengo!" que siempre muestra ante los testigos en los juicios. Busca en su bolsillo un objeto que ya todos deben conocer. El Magatama de Maya, ella se lo habia dado en el caso de la mansion Fey para mostrarselo a Pearl para que lo ayudara con el caso, pero Pearl en ese entonces era una niña un poco timida y tambien por que le prohibían hablar con extraños, a menos con una pruebita de que en serio deberia conocele. Phoenix le mostro a la pequeña niña lo que traia, ella al instante supo que se "trataba de esa persona de quien tanto hablaba Maya, la mistica" en otras palabras "el amigo especial de Maya, la mistica" (suspiro amoroso). Pero Phoenix nunca penso que una niñita tan pequeña como Pearl tuviera una imaginación de una adolescente amante de los mangas Shoujo, ya que su prima la puso como una otaku contandole toda clase de curcilerias como los de los mangas romanticos o simplemente animes, haciendo que la niña pensara mal creyendo que "¡el Sr. Nick y Maya, la mistica son tal para cual!" Pero aun asi, Pearl le hizo un regalo a Phoenix, cargo el Magatama de Maya con energia espiritual haciendo que reaccione a las mentiras. Phoenix sabe que el Magatama es prestado por Maya, pero aun lo conserva consigo desde hace dos años. – "¡TOMA YA!" – Su tipica frase de siempre que muestra el suspenso para las mentiras o simplemente para mostrar pruebas en los juicios. Como en esta vez, romper 4 psicocandados es muy sencillo para el que ha roto mas de 5 pisocandados, asi como la mentirita de Pearl en el caso de la muerte de Misty.

- El cambio –

- "A ver Bikini, tengo unas preguntas que hacerle…"

- "¿Preguntas?"

- "Si, preguntas. Por ejemplo, expliqueme la razon de este extraño cambio que ha hecho en todo el templo"

- "E-eh…" – La monja sudaba a chorros – "No, es nada del otro mundo… Nada interesante, ¡NADA! Tan solo unos simples cambios"

- "Bikini, ¿no sera que el cambio vino por esto?" – Aunque el abogado tuviera muy pocas pruebas siempre sabia que presentar. El abogado busca la prueba rapido y se la presenta a Bikini, que esta vez es el cuchillo

- ¡TOMA YA! –

- "Bikini, hace casi 7 meses ocurrio el asesinato de Misty Fey"

- "¿Cómo olvidarlo? Por eso encarcelaron a Iris, hasta ayer"

- "Si, y no hace mucho encontramos algo" – Le enseña el cuchillo a la monja, esta se pone nerviosa

- "¡…!" – La monja solo sudaba a chorros – "¿D-donde lo encontraste…?

- "Dentro de la cabaña del templo Celestial, fue lo unico que vimos dentro. Bikini, le hare una simple pregunta, ¿Qué hacia un **cuchillo ensangrentado en una cabaña que se viene abajo**?" – Con toda esta presion, Phoenix rompe el primer psicocandado de Bikini, ahora le faltan tres para descubrir **la verdad**. Aunque algunas veces no solo son pruebas para descubrir la verdad, si no logicas simples. – "Creo saber cual es la razon por la que ha cambiado tanto el templo"

- "¿Ah, si? ¿Y cual piensas que es esa razon?"

- "¿No es obvio, sacerdotisa? Pues, ¡para ocultar el asesinato!" – Con una logica como esta al abogado tan solo le faltan dos psicocandados para terminar el interrogatorio con el Magatama. Aunque esta vez la monja se tranquiliza un poco mas… Ya descubrio que en el templo ocurrio una **especie de crimen**, ¿y que?

- "¿Sabes? No creo que eso sea de importancia… Mejor lo dejamos asi…" – Phoenix sabia muy bien que ya habia descubierto lo que ocurria en el templo. Pero le faltaba algo, ¿Por qué lo sabe? Facilmente, 1.- Por que le faltan psicocandados por romper, 2.- Por la prisa que tiene Bikini, tal vez queria ocultar algo **siniestro**, por decirlo asi, y 3.- Por **esa prueba**… - "No tan rapido, Bikini… Aun no responde a mi ultima pregunta"

- "¡! B-bueno… Estoy ocupada, ¿sabes?"

- "No debe estar tan ocupada como para una simple pregunta, como la que le estoy por hacer…"

- "V-vale…"

- "Esta es solo una suposición… Una razon mas para cambiar el templo, no sera por que ocurria algo raro últimamente, ¿no?

- "Ja, ja, ja… Siempre pasan cosas raras, aquí se canaliza"

- "Si, pero. ¿Desde cuando de canaliza sin médiums?"

- "¡!"

- "Y no estoy hablando de un simple muerto… Hablo de esto…" – La tenia donde la queria. Esta era su oportunidad para mostrarle la foto que se encontro en el incinerador del templo Interior, y gracias a Phoebe ahora tienen una idea de lo que se muestra en la foto

- "¡Ah! E-e-esa foto…"

- "Sacerdotisa Bikini… Ultimamente pasan cosas raras aquí, ¿no?"

- "¡…!"

- "Esta es la razon por la que hizo ese extraño cambio, si no me equivoco"

- "…" – La cara nerviosa de Bikini desaparece de pronto. Ahora muestra seriedad. – "Te equivocas… Eso no tiene nada que ver con el cambio. Escucha, Phoenix esa foto no significa nada"

- "¿Esta segura? Cuando llegue al templo solo esperaba encontrarme con usted o con iris en el mismo templo que conocia desde la primera vez que vine… Pero me di cuenta de que el templo habia cambiado demasiado, Maya y yo nos pusimos a investigar y resulta que me econtre con una primita a la no veia desde hace 11 años, ya que se mudo a Nueva York para estudiar y graduarse como inspectora. Ella se llama Phoebe Wright"

- "Sabia que ese apellido me sonaba…"

- "Yo no tenia la menor idea de el por que Phoebe estaba aquí, me dijo que solo hacia su trabajo, pero… Mi pregunta es; ¿ocurrio un crimen? Es decir, Phoebe es inspectora que yo sepa…"

- "¡!" – Con esto rompe el tercer psicocandado

- "Al encontrar esas pruebas, Phoebe me conto sobre el misterio que ocurria aquí, dijo que aparecian demonios y una que otra cosa sobrenatural"

- "P-pero eso es normal en una canalizacion, ¿no te acuerdas cuando culparon a Iris de asesinato? Habian canalizado a **Dahlia** y ella es un demonio, ¡y la habian canalizado!"

- "Bikini, creo que no escucho bien lo que dije antes… ¡Aquí no han venido médiums desde que Maya se entreno!" – Dejandose llevar por el momento Phoenix apunta con su dedo indice, tipico.

- "Ay… M-me has descubierto…" – Y con esto se termina el interrogatorio con el Magatama.

¡Éxito al desbloquear!

- "Lo adivinaste, al parecer aquí hubo otro asesinato…"

- "¿'Al parecer'? ¿Me esta diciendo que no sabe nada?"

- "Bueno, ayer encontre este cuchillo en la cabaña del templo Celestial, me asuste, vi una gota de sangre en el arma, asi que lo escondi en la cabaña para que nadie lo encontrara, supuse que solo un tonto entraría en esa cabaña a punto de caerse…"

- "(¿Es idea mia, o me llamo tonto?)"

- "…Pero al descubrir el cuchillo ensangrentado, no encontre ningun cadáver, me asuste, asi que llame a la policia, yo pense que no iba a venir nadie, o tal vez aquel simpatico inspector del otro caso… Pero llego ella, tu prima…"

- "(Phoebe… Tengo que aclarar tambien unas cosas con ella)"

- "Al verla pense que era una chica simpatica pero dura, de esas que no les gustaba perder el tiempo. Le dije que tenia que guardar en secreto la investigación, y por eso fue que hice como si esto no hubiera ocurrido cambiando el templo de arriba abajo. Pero al parecer la chiquilla vino no solo por eso, vino por otro motivo, lo se muy bien"

- "Y ese motivo es, porque han aparecido cosas extrañas, si no me equivoco"

- "Si, yo se lo habia dicho a la policia cuando llame. Y esa chica se veia muy entusiasmada investigando por todo el templo"

- "Sacerdotisa, ¿me puede explicar esta foto?"

- "El dia que se tomo esa foto, fue hace como tres meses… Yo habia llamado a una medium para que viniese y canalizace a Misty, la mistica, ya que me debia un entrenamiento. Yo creia que iba a conocer a la joven, pero no fue asi. Apenas vino, ya habia canalizado a Misty, la mistica y hasta se habia vestido como ella y el peinado y todo, parecia como si viviera"

- "¿Entonces se vio con mi madre?" – Pregunto la medium

- "Si"

- "Pero, en realidad si hubo una medium en el templo…"

- "Claro que no, tan solo estaba la persona a la que habia canalizado. El que este una medium tiene que ser ella misma, no el muerto que se canaliza"

- "(Entonces esto sigue igual…)"

- "Bueno, lo que se es que nunca conoci a la nena que canalizo a Misty, la mistica. Pero aun asi hicimos el entrenamiento que me prometio. Cuando terminamos, Misty, la mistica y yo nos pusimos a hablar. Estabamos en la sala de entrenamientos del templo Interior, y para estar seguras teniamos de esas camaras que toman una foto al detectar un sonido. Despues de tanto hablar, escuchamos un ruido extraño, era muy fuerte, y al parecer venia del jardin del templo Interior. Obviamente la camara tomo una foto y se mostro esa imagen que tienes… Misty, la mistica y yo teniamos miedo, entonces fuimos al jardin, pero solo encontramos este libro misterioso…"

- "A ver que dice… ¿'**Baitai no Fukakaina Shi**'? ¿Qué significa?"

- "Nick, esta en japones. Creo que '**baitai**' significa '**medium**'"

- "Misty, la mistica y yo supusimos que era de la medium que le canalizo. Ya que cuando Misty vino al templo cargaba unos libros que era de la medium, pero los habia dejado aquí en la pagoda… Creo que **eran tres o cuatro libros que cargaba** consigo"

- "¿Y donde estan los demas?" – Pregunto la medium

- "Los demas desaparecieron y este fue el unico que encontramos después de todo eso…"

- "(Esto se pone cada vez mas misterioso) Sacerdotisa, ¿por casualidad no sabe el nombre de la medium?"

- "Mmmm… Lo siento pero recuerda que nunca la conoci. Y yo hable fue con la maestra de esa aldea. Creo que no es de aquí, su acento era un poco extraño. Oh, esperen. Misty cargaba tambien este papel" – La monja alarga el brazo y le muestra un papel a el abogado

- "Eh, ¿Qué esto no es un kanji?" – Dijo la medium

- "Maya, ¿por casualidad no sabes lo que dice?"

- "Bueno, lo unico que alcanzo ver es que dice '**ultimo**'. Oh, ¡tambien dice '**nieve**'! En realidad dice '**ultima nieve**' o algo asi"

- "¿'**Ultima nieve**'? ¿Qué significa?" – Penso el abogado en voz alta – "Bikini, ¿nos podemos quedar el libro?"

- "Claro…"

- "(Tal vez los testimonios de Phoebe y Bikini me ayuden en este 'caso')"

- Libro en kanji sobre médiums, testimonio de Phoebe, testimonio de Bikini y papelito en kanji añadidos al acta de juicio –

* Testimonio de Phoebe: "aquí no ha venido ninguna medium desde que mi pequeña Maliee se entreno"

* Testimonio de Bikini: "Al llegar Misty al templo, traia unos libros en kanji que supongo que son de la medium que le canalizo y los dejo en la pagoda, tambien traia un papelito en kanji. Dos de esos libros desaparecieron y el otro aparecio en el jardin del templo Interior"

- "(Tenemos que pedirle información a Phoebe, sea lo que sea que se pase por esa cabeza hueca…)"

* * *

**Notas de Ayu:** Bien! Eso fue todo… Muy pronto subire el proximo capitulo, aquí unos adelantos:

"…_Mentiras…_"

"…_¿Adios?…_"

"…_Flash-Back…_"

"…_Kanji misterioso…_"

Oh, por cierto hay una partesita que dice que Maya hizo otaku a Pearl con mangas Shoujo. Bueno, quize ponerlo por que los mangas que supuestamente le lee Maya son de romance y asi queria que naciera la idea de que "El Sr. Nick es el amigo especial de Maya, la mistica" de una formita graciosa con los mangas y animes.

Eso es todo por hoy!

Sayonara! Jikai Made!


	4. Sayonara, baby

**- Nombre: **Michi no Mura (道の村 _Aldea Desconocida_)

**- Género:** Drama, misterio, romance

**- Capitulo 4****: **"Sayonara, baby…"

**- Ace Attorney es de Capcom: **Primero que nada, los juegos de "Ace Attorney" no me pertenecen (Por desgracia… Si no en T&T hubiera hecho que Franziska le diera a Phoenix el dibujo que Maya hizo en la carta de de Killer, en la que se muestra Phoenix) lo único que me pertenece es este fic y los personajes nuevos que me puse a inventar…

**- Notas de Ayu:** ¡Ana reportandose! Aquí les dejo el 4 capitulo. Si, ya se preguntaran por que el capitulo se llama asi, y ya se que me van a querer matar si leen el capitulo. Pero esto es parte del fic, ¿si? Dx. Ja, ja… De todos modos, aclarare un poco mas las cosas (que estoy segura de que me odiaran si pongo "ESO" en el capitulo). Bueno aquí el 4to capitulo…

* * *

1 de Octubre. 3:15pm  
Templo Hazakura  
Puente Oscuro

- "Bueno, al menos sabemos algo, ¿no?" – Dijo la medium al abogado

- "Si"

- "Que onda con la foto. ¿Un demonio? Wow, segunda vez que lo veo…"

- "¿Te refieres a cuando canalizaste a Dahlia en el templo Interior?"

- "Si, aunque como la canalize yo, nunca lo vi con mis propios ojos…" – Aunque, el hubiera preferido que eso nunca pasara. Es decir, Phoenix se preocupa mucho por ella. Al final de aquel caso se supo que Dahlia fue canalizada por Maya, y si ella no la hubiera canalizado… Maya estaria muerta…

- "¿Sabes? Fue mejor que se quedara asi y que nunca la hubieras visto"

- "Tienes razon, podria haber muerto…" – Delante de ellos aparece una castaña con una polera blanca y chaleco negro. Leia una clase de libro. Se veia claramente una melancolia de parte de la chica. Sus ojos pardos entrecerrados al leer ese polvoriento libro, se humedecían un poco. Aunque, cualquier detective bipolar responderia con una sonrisa al ver que esas personas en frente de ella, eran una de las que mas queria en todo el mundo.

Phoenix, que por cierto es su primo, el menor de los hombres de la familia. Y ella era la menor de las mujeres. Phoebe queria mucho a Phoenix, no solo por **el mejor pasado que vivieron juntos**, sino por… **Otra cosa que le preocupaba a Phoebe**.

Maya, aunque apenas la conocia, era tan igualita a Phoebe. Sus personalidades eran muy alocadas. Un tanto extremas, pero siempre sonriendo…

- "Oh, ¡pequeño Nicky, pequeña Maliee! ¿Siguen aquí?" – La mirada melancolica de la detective habia desaparecido. Guardo el libro polvoriento apenas vio que ellos estaban alli. Sus ojos pardos se abrieron mas para verlos mejor. Aunque eso le inquieto un poco al abogado, ver a su prima menor mas extraña de lo normal.

Tal vez, con el Magatama aclararia un poco mas las cosas con su primita.

- "¡Feeb! ¿Qué onda?" – La medium siempre tan contagiosa con su buen humor.

- "Bah, la peor de todas las ondas, Maliee…" – Aunque la detective no era de esas que se les pegaba.

- "¿Y eso?"

- "Ya les dije que no puedo decirlo…" – Aun asi, ocultandolo. Con la intuición de su primo, seguramente no conseguían gran cosa con el Magatama.

- "(Llego mi momento…)" – Y con esto, nuevamente enpieza el interrogatorio del Magatama. – "¡TOMA YA!" – Como siempre, la tipica frase del abogado que pone suspense a la trama de la historia.

Por un momento, Phoenix tuvo una serie de flashbacks de hace mas de **6 años**… Uno de esos era el terrible dolor que sufrió su prima, Phoebe… Aunque para el, esos recuerdos siempre fueron borrosos. Era como si nunca se acabara esa pesadilla…

El otro, era una chica pelirroja con apariencia dulce y tierna, en ese instante supo que era Dahlia, aunque ese recuerdo tambien fue borroso y no supo distinguirla con la gemela.

El ultimo era una especie de recuerdo de hace 3 años… Vio a una pelinegra de cabello largo hasta la cintura, el cual se volaba con el viento mientras esta corria. De brillantes ojos marron oscuro de donde salian lagrimas, lagrimas tanto de tristeza como felicidad. Era Maya Fey. La medium parecia entrando en un tren. A Phoenix le recordo la vez que Maya se fue de Los Angeles para irse a entrenar nuevamente como medium. Sin emabrgo, este fue uno de los pensamientos mas borrosos que tuvo. Aunque el supo rapido de que se trataba este ultimo… **Del primer adios**…

- "Eh, ¿Nicky?" – Interrumpió la joven detective sacando a su primo de sus pensamientos borrosos. Phoenix la miro nuevamente, se dio cuenta de que tenia el Magatama en su mano. Por unos segundos cortos Phoenix volvio a la realidad, teniendo en cuenta de que debia descubrir rapido **la mentirilla** de su primita. – "¿Te pasa algo. Nicky? Creia que tenias que preguntarme algo…"

- "Eh, si, si… Solo que pense en otra cosa…"

- "Claro, claro"

- ¿Por qué viniste? –

- "Feeb, ¿Por qué viniste a un lugar como este? Es decir, a ti no te gusta el ocultismo, ni lo espiritual"

- "Nicky, ¿hasta cuando te dire que me cortaran las orejas si te cuento?"

- "Vamos Feeb, necesito que me lo digas"

- "Nicky, es parte de mi trabajo"

- "Bueno, entonces yo tratare de adivinar…"

- "¿Acaso puedes hacerlo?"

- "He cambiado estos ultimos 6 años, por si no lo sabias. Tu dime si adivino o no"

- "Vale…"

- "La razon por la que viniste, ¿por casualidad, no tendra que ver con esto?" – Con esto le presenta el cuchillo. Aunque su prima en ningun momento se sintio presionada por Phoenix. Conservo su postura de siempre, brazos cruzados bajo su pecho, cabeza inclinada pícaramente hacia la izquierda, una ceja medio levantada y finalmente sus ojos pardos viendo hacia su primo. - "Phoebe, la sacerdotisa superior me hablo sobre el misterioso cuchillo que habiamos encontrado Maya y yo en la cabaña"

- "Oh, ¿ya te enteraste?" – Dijo aun sin estar impresionada. Tomo un mechon de su cabello y comenzo a enrularlo con fastidio de las preguntas de su primo. Mientras el comenzo a incomodarse de la reaccion de su prima al no ser ella la que debia ser presionada.

- "Phoebe, si de verdad hubo un asesinato aquí… ¿Dónde esta la victima y quien es el sospechoso?"

- "Eso tratamos de averiguar… ¿Sabes? No es tan facil ser inspectora"

- "Pero que yo sepa, tu no solo viniste por ese 'asesinato'" – La detective se incomoda un poco ante la hipótesis de su primo, sin darse cuenta tomo su mechon de cabello, con el que esta se hacia rulos, con fuerza haciendo que esta sollozara al halárselo. Phoenix se dio cuenta de que esta era su oportunidad.

- "¿Y-y por que crees que vine?"

- "Eso es tan obvio como que eres mi prima… Feeb, tu viniste por esto" – El abogado presenta ante su prima una foto que ya ella conocia. Donde se veian dos mujeres con un tono de espanto en sus rostros mientras hablaban, y una figura negra. – "Phoebe, creo que acabas de cabar tu propia tumba…"

- "¿Por qué lo dices? Estoy mas que divina…" – Dijo esta un poco nerviosa ante lo que iba a decir el abogado, pero conservando su picara sonrisita.

- "¿Te acuerdas cuando estabamos hablando en el templo Interior? Tu mencionaste algo sobre demonios y otras cosas sobrenaturales"

- "¡!" – Una vez mas la presion va del lado de Phoebe, mientras esta se encogia de hombros con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos entrecerrados con una carita de "Yo no fui"

- "Feeb, aquí no parece que ocurriera un crimen. Y yo te conozco muy bien, tu no investigas sin un crimen. Sino, cuando algo en serio te insteresa y en serio es misterioso para ti." – El abogado con su tipica pose de "¡Ya te tengo!" hace que rompa el psicocandado de su primita. La detective tan solo sonrie pícaramente con la cabeza inclinada hacia la derecha mientras se rasca la cabeza ante su mentirita. Su primo hecha una risita.

¡Éxito al desbloquear!

- "Nicky, Maliee… No le cuenten esto a mi jefe ni a nadie mas…" - Una vez mas, Phoebe no puede mantener su bocaza cerrada. Una enorme gota de sudor pasa por la cabeza del abogado y su ayudante. – "… Se supone que aquí hubo un asesinato."

- "Eso ya lo sabemos…" – Dijo la medium

- "Pero entiende Maliee, ni el cuerpo ni el asesino existen… Tan solo tenemos ese cuchillo para pobrar que hubo un crimen en todo el templo"

- "Pero, ¿acaso no deberia haber una victima si hubo un cuchillo ensangrentado?"

- "Nada, he investigado TODO el templo sola, esos forenses holgazanes, si me convirtiera en fiscal le bajaria el sueldo como se lo hacen al pobre de mi compañero…" – Una enorme gota de sudor pasa por la cabeza tanto del abogado como el de la medium. En ese momento pensaron en un cutre inspector con fideos instantaneos.

- "¿Pero eso fue lo unico que encontraste?"

- "Bueno, la investigación no tubo mucho existo pero he encontrado nada mas que **cosas sobrenaturales y libros con kanji**. ¿Es que acaso yo hablo japones como para que me dejen libros asi en mi investigación? ¿Tengo cara de japonesa o que?

- "Espera… ¿Dijiste kanji?"

- "Si, has escuchado bien… Encontre este libro…" – Phoebe saca de su bolso un libro polvoriento. Phoenix supuso que era el libro que estaba leyendo al encontrarse con ella. Maya toma el libro y lee la portada, que por cierto no estaba en kanji.

- "'**Node, dashinuke ni**' Mmmm… Creo que dice; '**asi de la nada**'" – Dice la medium

- "Si, supuse que diria eso" – Dice la detective con un tonito picaro.

- "(¡Mentirosa!)" – Penso el abogado. Al menos ya sabian algo gracias a las habilidades japonesas de Maya. Aunque les faltaba el primer libro que habian encontrado, "**Baitai no Fukakaina Shi**" ¿Qué podria significar?

- "Oye Feeb. ¿Este era el libro que traias cuando nos encontramos?"

- "Si, no entendí ni pajolera de lo que dice" – En ese instante el abogado recordo algo que le dijo Bikini al hablar con ella…

**FLASHBACK**

- "A ver que dice… ¿'**Baitai no Fukakaina Shi**'? ¿Qué significa?"

- "Nick, esta en japones. Creo que '**baitai**' significa '**medium**'"

- "Misty, la mistica y yo supusimos que era de la medium que le canalizo. Ya que cuando Misty vino al templo cargaba unos libros que eran de la medium, pero los habia dejado aquí en la pagoda… Creo que **eran tres o cuatro libros que cargaba** consigo"

- "¿Y donde estan los demas?" – Pregunto la medium

- "Los demas desaparecieron y este fue el unico que encontramos después de todo eso…"

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Según el testimonio de Bikini, Misty traia tres o mas libros consigo… Phoebe encontro uno y al parecer le pertenece a **esa misteriosa medium**.

- "Phoebe, ¿Dónde lo encontraste?"

- "Mmmm… No me van a creer pero, estaba investigando cerca del rio, y lo encontre cerca de una piedra

- "¿En el rio?" – Dijo la medium impresionada de la investigación de su nueva amiga

- "Si, esto fue lo primero que vi, lo tome y me puse a leer su contenido que me olvide de mi investigación. Aunque no entendia ni pajolera, me ponia a leerlo…"

- "Nick, ¿crees que…"

- "Si, yo tambien lo creo" – Le interrumpio el abogado antes de dejar hablar a su ayudante. El rio, tal vez encontrarian algo alli…

- "¡Oigan que tanto murmuran!" – Dice Phoebe metiendose en una conversación de tres.

- "Oye Feeb… ¿Nos podemos quedar con el libro?"

- "Adelante, tu que entiendes algo en japones, pequeña Maliee… Te lo puedes quedar…"

- "¡Gracias!"

-Libro en kanji sobre médiums (2) añadido al acta de juicio-

Phoebe habia mencionado algo mientras hablaban…

**FLASHBACK**

- "He investigado TODO el templo sola, esos forenses holgazanes, si me convirtiera en fiscal le bajaria el sueldo como se lo hacen al pobre de mi compañero… Bueno, la investigación no tubo existo pero he encontrado nada mas que **cosas sobrenaturales y libros con kanji**. ¿Es que acaso yo hablo japones como para que me dejen libros asi en mi investigación? ¿Tengo cara de japonesa o que?"

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- "Phoebe, ¿a que te referias con 'cosas sobrenaturales'? Y no me digas 'Pues a eso, pequeño Nicky' ¡pues ya me tienes verde!"

- "Pero yo te veo un color normal Nick…" – Dijo picadamente la medium

- "¡Es una expresión, Fey!"

- "¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Parecen una pareja, Nicky!"

- "¡Pues no lo somos!"

- "Je, je… Vale Nicky. Veran, encontre esto en el templo Interior…" – La joven detective saca de una foto un tanto quemada, pero aun asi mostraba una imagen. La medium toma la foto y la ve determinadamente…

- "Son Bikini y…" – Dijo el abogado antes de interrumpirle

- "…Mi madre" – Dijo la medium con un tono melancolico, perder a su madre asi, hasta ahora no se acostumbra del todo.

- "Me parecio un poco extraño no ver nada, 'sobrenatural' esta foto, pues… Se ve tan normal, pero me extraña porque la monja me dijo que no escucharon ni un solito ruido cuando se activo la camara y tomo esta foto…

- "Mmmm… Que extraño, la camara detecta sonido"

- "¡Por eso lo digo, Nicky! Eso solo pudo ser un fantasma pasando por un lado de la camara y haciendo que esta tomara la foto"

- "¡Gracias Feeb!" – Dijo la medium

- "De nada pequeña Maliee… Si tienen alguna otra pequeña info no se olviden de Phoebe Wright, ¿eh?"

- "Je, je… Vale Feeb. ¡Vamos Nick!"

- "¿Eh? ¿A dónde?"

- "¡Pues a ver a Iris! ¡Tonto!"

- "(¡Iris! Me habia olvidado de la razon por la que estamos aquí…)"

- "¡Vamos tortuga Nick!" – Dicho esto la medium le hala del brazo al abogado haciendo que este de una manera graciosa este a punto de caerse

- "¡Waa! ¡Maya, yo se caminar!"

* * *

1 de Octubre. 3:40pm  
Templo Hazakura  
Puerta Principal

Llegando nuevamente a la puerta principal de Hazakura, una pelinegra de peinado de trenzas hacia atrás cruzado al principio como una corona en forma de trenzas… Estaba viendo de una forma un tanto extraña a la puerta del templo, era simplemente difícil no ver eso, sin el kanji que estaba antes… Sin el estilo oriental… Sin tanta nieve… Claro, ya era otoño…

- "¿Iris?" – Dijo el abogado

- "Ah, Feenie…"

- "¡Prima!"

- "Maya, la mistica…"

- "¿Nick?"

- "¿Maya?"

- "¿Feenie…?"

- "Vale, vale, ya entendi…"

- "¿Qué hacen aquí?" – Pregunto la pelinegra

- "Vinimos a preguntarte algo…" – Dice la medium mientras saca su telefono con la grabacion de la voz del misterioso remitente. – "¿Conoces esta voz, Iris?" – Una vez mas el suspense se apodera de la escena, Iris mientras escucha el mensaje pone caras pensativas, parecia conocerlo en serio… Tal vez la idea de Mia no fue tan mala idea.

- "¿Y bien?"

- "Me suena…"

- "¡¿Entonces?" – Dice la medium

- "Reconozco esa voz, pero… ¡Aaah! No me acuerdo, perdon…" – Dice la pelinegra en forma de disculpa

- "No importa, Iris… Al menos nos ayudaste a saber que te parece conocida la persona…"

- "Mmm… ¿Habra un juicio el lunes?"

- "No sabemos, ni siquiera han ocurrido crímenes…"

- "Nunca se sabe… Seguramente tienen encarcelada a esa persona en el centro de detencion…" – Dijo la pelinegra

- "¿Tu crees?" – Dijo la medium – "Bueno, no hemos ido alla aun"

- "¿Les puedo ayudar? No recuerdo mucho a esa persona, pero si tal vez vea su rostro de nuevo le reconocería y ademas, dice que habra un juicio el lunes, seguramente estara alli"

- "Bueno, gracias por ayudarnos…"

- "No hay de que… Aprovechare para llevarle un café al Sr. Armando. Maya, la mistica ¿Quieres venir?"

- "Eh, no… Yo investigare con Nick, me llamas cualquier cosa, ¿si?"

- "Vale… ¡Hasta luego!" – Y con esto se despide la pelinegra.

Al irse Iris, Maya reflexiona un poco sobre lo que les habia contado la detective, cosas raras suceden estos dias en el templo Hazakura ¿Sera posible?, no ha habido crímenes en meses pero ¿Y ese cuchillo?, un misterioso remitente manda un mensaje y aun no saben nada ¿Sera coindencia con lo que pasa en Hazakura?

¿O sera una broma…?

Nadie sabe…

- "¿Qué pasa Maya?"

- "No se es que… Aun me preocupa lo que nos conto Phoebe, ¿en serio habra cosas sobrenaturales aquí?"

- "Bueno, tenemos pruebas de ello"

- "Si, pero… Es un poco extraño todo esto, ¿acaso tendra que ver con nuestro remitente?"

No habia pensado en eso… ¿Sera posible?

- "¿Tu crees que si?"

- "Tal vez…" – Dice la medium – "¿Ahora que, Nick?"

- "Creo que Phoebe mensiono algo…"

- "¡Que raro ella!"

**FLASHBACK**

- "Phoebe, ¿Dónde lo encontraste?"

- "Mmmm… No me van a creer pero, estaba investigando cerca del rio, y lo encontre cerca de una piedra

- "¿En el rio?" – Dijo la medium impresionada de la investigación de su nueva amiga

- "Si, esto fue lo primero que vi, lo tome y me puse a leer su contenido que me olvide de mi investigación. Aunque no entendia ni pajolera, me ponia a leerlo…"

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- "¡El rio!" – Dijo la medium

- "Si, tenemos que investigar alli, seguramente encontramos algo…"

- "Mmm… Ahora que lo pienso, nunca hemos estado alli ¿verdad?"

- "No, bueno… Yo… Si, cuando me cai del puente…"

- "Nota mental; 'nunca vayas con Nick a un río'"

- "Ja, ja, ja…" – Rió el abogado bajo sarcasmo

* * *

1 de Octubre. 4:57pm  
Montaña Águila  
Río

Mientras bajaban por la montaña hasta el rio… Phoenix se sentia un poco incomodo, recordaba ese rio como la vez que Mia perdio en su primer caso. Podia ver una mirada un tanto melancolica en la cara de su ayudante, seguramente ella tambien lo recordaba, aunque solo era una niña…

Llegando al rio Aguila, mejor conocido como el rio en el que mas cuerpos sin vida han "desaparecido" en el…

Un rio inolvidable… Una montaña de crímenes… Un caso perdido… Un "nuevo caso"

¿Coindicendia?

- "¿Asesinato aquí? Debe ser una broma de las malas… ¿Verdad?"

- "N-no señora no es ninguna broma…"

Dicen una chica con un latigo en la mano y un inspector un tanto torpe…

- "¡Franzy!" – Grita la medium haciendo que esta se diera cuenta de la presencia de ella y del abogado – "¿Cómo es… ¡AUUU! – Mientras le da un latigazo al tobillo de la medium.

- "¡Cuantas veces dije que no me llamaran asi!" – Dijo la joven fiscal

- "L-l-l-lo siento, F-Franzy… ¡Franziska!"

- "Asi me gusta, Maya Fey… ¡Inspector cutre! ¡Sigue buscando mas!"

- "S-s-si, señora"

- "Eh… ¿Franziska?" – Dice el abogado – "¿Seras la fiscal en el caso?"

- "¿De que caso me hablas? Aquí no parece que ocurriera algo…"

- "Si, ya lo sabemos…"

- "Mi hipótesis es la siguiente… Llego un idiota al templo con un chuchillo, se corto las venas por ver el final de una pelicula cursi de esas romanticas y se fue dejando su estupida sangre en este estupido lugar…"

- "Eh… ¿'Peliculas romanticas'?" – Dijo el abogado

- "Eh… ¿'Estupido'?" – Dijo la medium

- "¡Claro! Mi papa lo hacia cuando veia esas cursilerias…"

- "(No conocia ese lado de Von Karma)" – Penso el abogado – "¡AUU!" – Mientras resive el latigo de Von Karma en su tobillo

- "¡Borra esa maldita sonrisa de tu rostro!"

- "S-s-s-si… S-señora…"

- "No se Franzy, yo digo que ocurrio algo raro aqui segun lo dice Phoebe…"

- "¿Phoebe Wright? ¿Mi hermanita?"

- "¡¿H-h-h-h-h-hermanita? !"

- "¡Claro! Ella se parece tanto a mi…"

- "(¿Qué es peor? ¿Tener a una loca de prima? ¿O tener a una MAS LOCA de prima?)"

- "¿Qué ibas a decir Maya Fey?"

- "Eh… Phoebe nos dijo que ocurrian cosas 'rarisimas' aquí…"

- "Según mi hipótesis… El imbecil que se corto las venas en el templo Celestial, corrio por todas partes y dejo libros tontos con kanji e hizo que la camara de la hermana tomara la foto y paso por una ventana haciendo que se viera la sombra en una de las fotos de la monja…"

- "Eh… ¿Sacas todo asi de facil?" – Dice la medium

- "Mas o menos… Esos idiotas lo unico que hacen es venir para aca porque creen ver cosas raras… Aunque yo no creo en esas estupideces"

- "Espera… ¿A que idiotas te refieres?"

- "Mira, Phoenix Wright yo no soy el inspector Cutre al que puedes sonsacar información por ser idiota… Supuestamente esto es un caso, ¿no? Jamas me voy a creer esto, ¡que tonto! Malditos supuestos crímenes, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a ganarte si no es nada mas que idiotas enamorados viniendo aquí a cortarse las venas por ver ridiculeces cursis?"

- "Oye Nick… ¿Si vemos una peli de esas voy a cortarme las venas? Recuerdame nunca llevar camisas blancas…"

- "Franziska, ¿aun sigues con lo de derrotarme? ¿No te cansas?"

- "Bueno… Eh… ¡Estoy muy ocupada! ¡Adios!" – La fiscal se va dejando al abogado y su ayudante solos…

- "¡Que rara es Franzy!" – Esas palabras de la medium le hicieron recordar al abogado unas escenas del pasado…

Hace dos años… A Maya la secuestraron, Phoenix sufrio mucho por tratar de localizarla… Ademas de eso, Edgeworth que habia desaparecido un año entero habia vuelto, y ayudo en todo lo que pudo a Phoenix… Solo que… Franziska tambien ayudo en ello… Algo normal le pueden decir; "Maya comiendo 7 hamburguesas" pero algo no tan normal se le puede llamar; "Franziska y su lado bueno…"

Para Phoenix eso siempre le preocupó, desde que Maya habia vuelto del secuestro, y desde que Edgeworth se fue de la fiesta… No sabe mas nada… ¿Un enigma mas? Ademas de todo lo que tenia ahora les falta esto…

- "¿Qué pasa Nick?" – La medium interrumpe al abogado de sus pensamientos. Ésta todavía en un tonito melancolico.

- "Eh, nada… Nada…"

- "¿No ibamos a investigar?"

- "Yo pienso que mañana… Se va a hacer de noche…"

- "¡Vamos Nick! Solo un ratito…"

- "¿Qué? ¿Acaso no quieres comer hamburguesas?"

- "Ellas pueden esperar… ¿No crees que deberiamos investigar?"

- "Ya es tarde Maya… Ya sabemos un poco sobre el mensaje (Vale, la verdad no tenemos NADA) mañana tendremos tiempo…"

- "…" – Un silencio profundo se apodera de la escena, la medium ve directamente hacia el rio. El sonido del agua es un poco relajante para ella, le hace aclarar dudas con mas tranquilidad, o simplemente le da fuerzas en si misma…

Como ahora…

Maya voltea y mira hacia el piso…

Phoenix oculto en sus pensamientos viendo al piso igual que ella…

La medium mira de reojo al abogado, y una sonrisa melancolica le corre en su rostro… - "_Tengo que decirle_…" – Susurró para sus adentros - "Oye Nick…" – Le dice sacando nuevamente al abogado de sus pensamientos, Phoenix la mira mientras ésta mantenia la mirada baja…

- "¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?"

- "Mira Nick… No se si decirte… Es que… Mañana no voy a poder acompañarte en la investigación…"

- "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

- "Nick… Mis poderes se debilitan"

- "¡¿Quéee? ! ¿Y eso es posible?"

- "Si, pero… No entiendo, vivo entrenando todos los meses…"

- "Pero, ¿no te puedes quedar tan solo para mañana?"

- "No, Nick… No te serviria de nada, ¿te acuerdas cuando a Edgeworth lo acusaron de asesinato? Intente contactar con Mia para ayudarnos en el juicio… ¿El resultado? ¡Fue inútil! No sirvo para nada…"

- "¡No digas eso! Tu me ayudas muchisimo en los casos, aunque no canalices a Mia me sirve…"

- "Pero, yo soy la maestra de Kurain, ¿Qué clase de maestra soy sin poderes?"

- "Bueno… Entonces, ¿en serio te tienes que ir?"

- "Si Nick… No sabes cuanto deseo quedarme para ver como te va…"

- "¿Volveras pronto?"

- "Claro Nick… No morire…"

Despues de unos ratos de despedida entre ellos… Phoenix se va por un lado y la medium por otro…

Phoenix se va directo al departamento, ya a las 8:00pm no hara nada mas que descanzar, ver peliculas o dormir…

Aunque esto no durara mucho, ya esta empazando a hacerle falta los alocados comentarios de su ayudante.

La primera vez que se separaron fue cuando ella tenia que entrenarse como medium… Mas de cuatro meses estuvieron lejos, fue muy duro para el, incluso podia haberla visitado pero esta no se dejaba.

Le segunda fue cuando la secuestraron, el sufrio mucho… Fue mucho mas dura esta vez ya que se la habian llevado y tubo que defender a un criminal… Pearl tambien se preocupo mucho por ella, pero no tanto como Phoenix…

La tercera vez… Ella habia desaparecido en el templo Interior de Hazakura, pensando todos que ella estaba ya muerta del frio terrible que hacia… Pero el siempre tenia esas esperanzas de que ella aun seguia viva, incluso… Estaba justo detrás de el, por asi decirlo…

¿La ultima? Seria esta vez, ¿no?

Cuatro veces se separo de ella… De su humor tan contagioso, incluso, su madre murio hace casi 8 meses y ella lo supero… Al menos le canaliza, perdon, **le canalizaba**…

Un misterio mas… ¿Cómo una medium que se vive entrenando casi todos los meses va a poder perder los poderes asi de facil? Ademas de todos los misterios que hay hasta ahora, ahora llega uno mas…

* * *

1 de Octubre. 8:03pm  
Estacion de trenes

Con las maletas listas, Maya, la joven maestra, se dirije directo hacia su pueblo natal llamado "Kurain", tambien conocido como; "Valle de los Mediums".

Kurain siempre ha sido un pueblo pacifico… Las mujeres del pueblo son las que son las médiums, y los hombres se van a trabajar fuera del pueblo…

Esperen, ¿acaso he dicho que Kurain fue un pueblo pacifico? No, Kurain nunca termino de ser pacifico, gracias a las guerras entre hermanas que habia…

Morgan Fey, tia de Maya y hermana de Misty, queria convertirse en la maestra de Kurain, ya que era la mayor entre ella y Misty, solo que… Misty Fey, madre de Maya y menor entre ella y Morgan, tenia poderes mas grandes de los que Morgan tenia y se convirtió en la maestra de Kurain.

Varios años mas tarde, después de tener a sus dos hijas, Misty se fue de Kurain… Morgan después de tener a sus dos hijas, que por cierto el padre de estas se las habia llevado consigo, tuvo otra hija con nombre de Pearl, la cual tenia unos poderes asombrosos, después de esto Morgan planeo una cosa… Conseguir el honor de la familia Fey, gracias a Pearl… Pero ya Morgan pertenecia a la "subfamilia"

Los miembros de la "subfamilia" son los que ya no pueden tener oportunidades de convertirse en la familia principal, a menos que los de la principal esten muertos… Y eso queria Morgan, matar a la familia principal… Comenzo con Misty, desaparecio gracias a una canalizacion erronea… Despues con Mia, murio gracias a investigar unos suicidios de personas echos por Redd White…

Con Misty desaparecida, espero a que pasaran 20 años, ya que si una medium desaparece por mas de 20 años, estaria muerta… Como ya Mia estaba muerta, tenia que deshacerse de Maya, intento lo imposible para matarla, su ultimo intento fue hablar con su hija Dahlia Hawthorne, para que la matara. Pero gracias a Misty, Maya aun sigue viva… Aunque Misty no… Pero lo hizo por su hija, como cualquier madre se sacrificaria de esa forma por sus hijos…

* * *

**- Notas de Ayu:** Mmm… Bueno eso fue todo por ahora… Si, si… ¡Matenme! ¡Mayaaaa! ¡Regresaaaaaa! Je, je… Tal vez tarde un poquito en poner el otro capitulo porque mi profe nos manda bastante tareas. Por cierto, ¡llego mi profe que buenoo! Teniamos suplente hasta hoy, ¡la quiero mucho profe!

Un adelanto de mi parte para el proximo cap, (disculpen si tardo en ponerlo, ya saben… Muchas clases)

"_¿Sucesos pasados?"_

"_¿Mas misterios?"_

"_¿La otra vida…?"_

Hasta ahora les pongo eso, ¡espero que les haya gustado!

¡TK Luigi, hermanito! = Nos vemos en clase de cuatro ^^

¡TK, Habu - San! = ¿Aun te duele el moreton que te hizo Nicole? Je, je… Espero que me visites prontoo, ¡extraño tus locuras, hermanita! PD: ¡Gracias por leer mis fics!

¡Los quiere Ayu!

¡Sayonara! ¡Jikai Made!


	5. Recuerdos

**- Nombre: **Michi no Mura (道の村 _Aldea Desconocida_)

**- Género:** Drama, misterio, romance

**- Capitulo 5****: **"Recuerdos"

**- Ace Attorney es de Capcom: **Primero que nada, los juegos de "Ace Attorney" no me pertenecen (Por desgracia… Si no en T&T hubiera hecho que Franziska le diera a Phoenix el dibujo que Maya hizo en la carta de de Killer, en la que se muestra Phoenix) lo único que me pertenece es este fic y los personajes nuevos que me puse a inventar…

**- Notas de Ayu:** ¡Ana reportándose! Por favor, un minuto de silencio para nuestros hermanos los japoneses**…** ¡Ya tengo vacaciones! ¡Wheeee! Perdón por tardar… Exámenes de final de lapso… ¡Los detesto! Pero saqué un "Excelente felicitaciones" en el ultimo (Inner; ¡Gracias a mi!) Si, si… Bueno, aquí el capitulo mas esperado (Inner; hasta ahora…)

* * *

1 de Octubre. 8:07  
Departamento de Phoebe

Una amarga noche, todos se sentían de lo peor en su vida… Maya a Kurain, Phoenix completamente solo… ¿Y, Phoebe? En su departamento en Los Ángeles, CA.

La detective entra en su cómodo y simple departamento, no tenia muchas cosas, tan solo un sofá, una alfombra muy bien cuidada, televisor, cama, mesita con lámpara y baño… Era cuestión de tiempo acostumbrarse nuevamente a su ciudad, Los Ángeles.

- "¿Hace cuanto no estuve aquí? Ah, ya… Hace mas de 6 años…"

Exacto, hace más de 6 años que la joven detective no estuvo por última vez en Los Ángeles.

Con toda la pereza del mundo, Phoebe va directo a su cama, se acuesta y sin darse cuenta mil recuerdos del pasado le llegan a su mente…

Así como la última vez que estuvo en Los Ángeles, sufrió mucho, no solo por ella sino por… El…

Así como su infancia, siempre se la pasaba con su primo Phoenix… Una amistad inseparable…

Tanto o menos como aquella amarga noche…

- "Supéralo ya Phoebe… Eso ya paso…"

Aunque nunca lo olvidara…

Esa noche, hace 6 años, en Los Ángeles…

- "Ya, mejor olvidarlo… No es momento para ponerse así…"

La detective apaga la lámpara que tenia cerca de su cama en la mesita. Toda la habitación se envuelve en la oscuridad. Phoebe abre la cortina de su habitación y deja que la luz de la luna ilumine todo el apartamento.

La detective se queda en la ventana viendo la luna… Sus ojos pardos se cristalizan cada vez que se queda viendo. Parpadea sin darse cuenta de que no lo había echo mientras miraba la luna.

- "Me recuerda a Manhattan…" – Una sonrisa se corre en el rostro de la joven detective

Mientras veía la luna cristalizada… Sucesos del su estancia en Nueva York corren por su mente…

**FLASHBACK  
**- Phoebe POW –

Llegue a Manhattan después de los 15… Allí termine la preparatoria y me gradué… Estudie leyes y criminología en Columbia University…

Me gradúe e hice mi postgrado en Yeshiva, de allí que soy detective en investigación de homicidios… O inspectora, en otras palabras mas cortas…

Cuando llegue a la policía de Nueva York tenia menos de 19 años, por aquel entonces me esforzaba un montón en graduarme temprano… Mis compañeros me recibieron como una compañera más en el equipo de investigación.

Un grandioso equipo sin duda… Leonard hacia las preguntas, Leticia investigaba el cuerpo de la victima y Paco y yo investigábamos la escena del crimen.

Mi primer caso fue de asesinato, yo era la mas nueva del grupo de investigación así que mis compadres me ayudaron. Investigamos el departamento de Alba Morrin, acusada de asesinato de su esposo Lorenzo Morrin, mi compañera Leticia investigo el cadáver y llevo a cabo el informe de autopsia de Lorenzo, mi compadre Leonard le hacia preguntas a Alba, aunque ella nunca respondía con la verdad…

Paco y yo investigábamos la escena del crimen, él en la sala del departamento y yo la habitación de la pareja. Busque primero en la cama y detrás de una almohada encontré una cajita cerrada con llave. Busque la llave en un cajón de la habitación, aunque no encontré la llave encontré algo mucho mejor…

**Una prueba irrefutable…**

Esa prueba era la que decía la verdad sobre ese caso… Aunque faltaría una prueba más para decir que en realidad si era una prueba irrefutable de verdad.

Esa prueba era… **El diario de la acusada**. Que por cierto en una parte decía todas las peleas que había tenido con su marido, y además de eso lo que decía de matarlo con su propia pistola.

Busque en el armario y encontré la llave de la cajita en un abrigo, metí la llave y encontré la pistola de la que se hablaba en el diario.

Llame a Paco y le mostré las pruebas que conseguí y aun recuerdo sus palabras "Muy bien hecho, Feeb…" se llevo a cabo un juicio donde ella fue acusada de asesinato.

Inspectora detective, Phoebe Alisa Megan Wright… Sin duda suena mejor como inspectora Feeb…

Ay, mis tiempos en Manhattan, los mejores sin duda…

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- "Mis tiempos en Manhattan, si… Uno de los mejores de mi vida…" – Decía la detective todavía viendo en la ventana la luna cristalizada.

Después de un rato largo se acuesta a dormir, aun con la luz de la luna entrando en el pequeño condominio de la joven inspectora detective…

***RIIG, RIIG…***

- "¿Eh? ¿Maliee?" – En la otra línea se escuchaba la voz ronca de una chica de ojos marrones y cabello negro largo.

- "_Feeb… Me voy a mi pueblo por unos días, creo que no mas de dos o tres o cuatro… O cinco, seis… No creo que sean siete…_"

- "Eh… Pequeña Maliee… Ya entendí…"

- "_Ups… Je, je… Bueno, ¿me harías un favor, Feeb?_"

- "Claro, dime…"

- "_Veras, ese 'caso' que investigas… ¿En que día se llevara a cabo el juicio?_"

- "Ay Maliee, no tengo idea… Eso ni parece un caso de verdad… Creo que mi jefa tiene razón, tan solo es gente haciéndonos perder el tiempo"

- "_¡No digas eso! Hay algo oculto, ¡yo lo se!_"

- "¿A que te refieres?"

- "_Encontré una cosa mientras investigaba junto a Nick, un collar…_"

- "¿Un… Collar…?"

- "_Sip, y tiene las iniciales 'S-M'_"

- "Claaaaaroo… ¿Y que hago con eso?"

- "_Que inspectora tan buena eres Phoebe…_" – Dice la chica desde la otra línea bajo sarcasmo – "_…Lo que quiero es que descubras a quien le pertenecen esas iniciales_"

- "Eso será difícil… Hay tantos nombres con esas iniciales en todo el mundo…"

- "_Ok, ok… Mañana estaré un rato en Los Ángeles para investigar juntas, de allí te daré el collar y te encargas de lo demás, ¿vale?_"

- "Vale, ¿a que hora estarás aquí?"

- "_Procura estar en la estación de trenes como a la 1:30pm, oh… Y no le digas nada a Nick, ¿si?_"

- "Ooook… Me tienes que explicar el por que…"

- "_Si, si… Lo haré mañana_"

- "Maliee… Dime una cosa antes, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto en este caso?"

- "_Para ayudar a Nick, hace unos días recibimos un mensaje misterioso, pidiéndole a Nick que llevara a cabo un juicio_"

- "Vaya…"

- "_No le digas a Nick, ¿si?_"

- "No te preocupes"

- "_Vale, nos vemos mañana_"

- "Byee…" – La detective corta la conversación… - "Una nueva investigación, ¿eh?… Bien, ¡A DORMIR!"

* * *

2 de Octubre. 8:03am  
Centro de detención  
Cuarto de las visitas

Una pelinegra con kimono de entrenamiento de canalización entra al lugar.

- "Con el Sr. Diego Armando, por favor…"

Iris se sienta en la ventanilla del cuarto de las visitas a esperar a que llegara Diego, antes de que Maya se fuera le había mandado un mensaje con la grabación del remitente misterioso. Diego aun no había llegado, o simplemente estaba dormido, la pelinegra aprovecho la oportunidad para re-escuchar la grabación nuevamente para estar segura de que **no conocía la voz**.

- "_**Sr. Naruhodou**__, veo que no ha estado en su oficina últimamente… Tan solo le pido, que sea mi abogado en __**el juicio del lunes**__… Es todo…_"

Era totalmente desconocida la voz de la persona para Iris, pero había algo que le hacia familiar… No dice nombre del remitente… Pero ese nombre le hacia familiar "**Naruhodou**", esa era la pista que necesitaba para descubrirlo…

- "Señorita, no tenia porque venir tan temprano" – Un hombre de cabello blanco y grandes gafas de láser rojo aparece delante de ella.

- "¡Aaah! S-sr. Armando…"

- "¿Le asuste, Iris?"

- "Solo un poco… Sr. Armando, en realidad vine para pedirle ayuda"

- "Claro, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

- "Bueno, vera… Tengo un pequeño problema, es que… Quisiera encontrar a una persona, pero no se su nombre… Y…"

- "Habla claro, pequeña…"

- "Necesito encontrar a la persona responsable de este mensaje…" – Iris reproduce el mensaje misterioso, invade el misterio en el cuarto de las visitas, Diego reflexiona sobre la voz de la mujer del mensaje… Nuevamente el resultado fue nulo…

- "No me diga que no le conoce…"

- "Mmm… Pues no…"

- "Dios Mio… ¿Ahora que?"

- "¿Habrá juicio el lunes?"

- "Bueno, eso se menciona en el mensaje"

- "Pero yo creía que el lunes **es un feriado**"

- "¡¿Q-quéee? ! Pero, ¡esto tiene que ser una broma!"

- "No lo creo… Sonaba totalmente serio este mensaje"

- "Pero, si el lunes es un feriado… ¿Entonces por qué lo menciona?"

- "Tan solo es feriado aquí en los Estados Unidos…"

- "Sr. Armando, ¿no me dirá que…"

- "Posiblemente, Iris… Posiblemente…"

* * *

2 de Octubre. 8:20am  
Mansión Fey  
Sala de entrenamiento

Mientras tanto… En las montañas lejanas de Los Ángeles… Una joven médium entrena mientras su pequeña prima esta con ella haciéndole preguntas.

- "Entonces, ¿Es verdad que no sabe quien es?"

- "Si…"

- "¿Y quien cree usted que podría ser?"

- "Ni idea…"

- "¿Quisiera conocer de verdad a esa persona?"

- "A menos que sea un asesino loco, no…"

- "Vale… Entonces, ¿Cree que…"

- "Oye Pearly, tengo que entrenar mas… Mis poderes se debilitan y los necesito si quiero investigar este caso"

- "Bueno… ¿Quiere que le haga el desayuno?"

- "Vale, huevos fritos y tocino, los huevos con una pizca de sal como me gustan…"

- "¡OK! ¡Marchando!" – La pequeña médium deja sola a su prima.

- "Veamos, tratare de canalizar a Mía…" – Antes de canalizar, la médium le deja una nota a su hermana mayor – "Vale, tratare de canalizarle"

**. . .**

- "¡Maldita sea! No puedo… ¿Qué demonios me pasa?"

Por unos minutos la médium se pone a reflexionar, ¿Cómo fue que perdió sus poderes? Ella se entrena todos los meses en una cascada de agua helada… Después su pensamiento dio un giro de 80°. Aquel collar con las iniciales "S-M", aun le suena familiar a la médium, ¿Qué podría ser?

- "S-M… Aun me suena un poco familiar… ¿Dónde lo he visto antes?"

**. . .**

- "¡Aaah! ¡Ya me acuerdo!"

**FLASHBACK**

- "Maldita sea… ¿Qué me pasa? No puedo canalizar…" – Dice una joven médium preocupada.

- "Si estas tratando de canalizarme yo estoy aquí…" – Dice una mujer de peinado cruzado.

- "Ya lo se Mía… Pero quisiera canalizarte… Pearl te canalizo pero si yo lograra hacerlo entonces tu alma se saldría del cuerpo de Pearl y entrarías al mío, entonces te saldrías de mi cuerpo después y cuando mi conciencia este totalmente segura de que estoy en mi cuerpo Pearl me diría si lograra canalizarte…"

- "Eh… Creo que lo entendí…"

- "¡Como sea! ¡Mía! Necesito canalizarte… ¿Qué clase de maestra soy que no puede ni canalizar un simple muerto?"

- "Dios mío… Toma esto…" – Mía le da a su hermana un libro

- "¡WHOOO! ¡Mía! ¡Esto pesa mas que tu!"

- "Ja, ja…" – Ríe Mía bajo sarcasmo -

- "¿'La joven maestra médium'? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una broma punk?"

- "Ja, ja… No tonta, esto te enseñara a ser una maestra de verdad"

- "¿Hola? Hiuston tenemos un problema… ¡Mía! Si no te has dado cuenta ¡SOY UNA MAESTRA! Mama me enseño…"

- "Vale, vale… Pero… Maya, en ese libro sabrás lo que te pasa, ¿si? Léelo…"

- "¡¿Todo esto? !"

- "Sip"

- "¡Mía! ¡Esto tiene mas contenido que una biblia!"

- "Oh, vamos Maya… Son solo 3000 paginas cortas…"

- "¡¿Quéeee? ! ¿Insinúas que lea TODO ESTO?"

- "Si, ya lo sabrás muy pronto Maya… Me voy"

- "Adiós…" – Mía se va – "Vale, tendré que leer esto… ¡Pero mas tarde!"

La médium se da la vuelta y se va de la sala de entrenamientos, antes de que pudiera salir de la sala se escucho un ruido extraño.

- "¿Qué fue eso?" – Miro a su alrededor, lo único que vio fue el libro abierto – "E-el libro, esta… ¡ABIERTO!" – Exacto, estaba abierto exactamente en la **página 999**, marcada con un papel que tenía las letras… **S-M** – "¿Q-que es esto?"

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- "Claro, con razón se me hacia tan familiar… Era eso…" – Pero que coincidencia…" – Dice la médium – "Bien, espero que Phoebe me ayude"

* * *

2 de Octubre. 10:05am  
Comisaría  
Departamento de asuntos criminales

En comisaría todos trabajaban normalmente como todos los días… Solo que, estaba mas vacío que nunca… Se podía ver a los policías desordenadamente. Unos dormían en sus asientos que hasta se les salía la baba roncando… Otros comían donuts y otros simplemente se iban a sus casas.

La falta de casos les afectaba, sobretodo a un distraído y simpático inspector que revisaba el listado de casos de las veces anteriores. El inspector, sentado en su escritorio tomaba un poco de café mientras veía los casos en los que solía trabajar…

- "¿Cuatro meses sin nada que investigar?" – Decía el preocupado inspector.

- "Eh, ¿Gumshoe? ¿Puedo interrumpirle?" – Dijo sacando de sus pensamientos nostálgicos al inspector un abogado de azul.

- "Claro amigo, no hay nada que hacer…"

- "Disculpe pero… ¿Me ayudaría a investigar algo?"

- "¡¿INVESTIGAR? !" – El inspector al escuchar esa palabra dio un salto de su asiento y puso las manos en los hombros del abogado con entusiasmo y alegría. – "¡Vale! ¡Acepto! ¿Cuándo comenzamos?"

- "Ahora mismo…"

- "Oye, y ahora que lo pienso… ¿Dónde esta la amiga?" – Dijo el inspector viendo que le falta algo a la escena de entrada de Phoenix a comisaría, era un tanto extraño verlo sin la médium.

- "Oh, Maya… Esta un poco débil, tal vez por falta de entrenamiento en sus estudios de médium. Aunque casi siempre se entrena"

- "¿Perdió sus poderes? Vaya…"

- "Si, y como cuando investigo siempre ando rodeado de locos como ella y en este momento estoy solo… Me gustaría que viniera conmigo a investigar un poco sobre este, supuesto 'caso'"

- "Vaaaalee… ¡Y yo soy el loco indicado! ¡ANDANDOOOO!" – Allá va el simpático inspector saliendo por la puerta de comisaría, y se golpea con el muro…

- "Uff… (¿Por qué siempre ando rodeado de locos?)" – Pensó el abogado con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

* * *

2 de Octubre. 1:24pm  
Estación de Trenes  
Sala de espera

- "¡Vamos pequeña Maliee, llega pronto!" – Decía desesperada la joven detective.

Desde lejos se podía ver un tren que recorría su camino… Después de unos cortos minutos llega a la estación. De él tren sale una chica de cabello negro largo con una camisa de tiros morada y un pescador negro.

- "Calma pequeña Feeb, vas a abrir un hoyo en el suelo"

- "¿Eh? ¿Maliee?"

- "Nooo, ¿A quien mas esperas?"

- "Je, je… Vale, ¿por donde comenzamos a investigar?"

- "Me parece que deberíamos ir a buscar a Iris"

- "¿Iris? ¿Le dijiste?"

- "Si, ayer Nick y yo hablamos con ella, y mas tarde la llame para que nos ayudara. Y estará en comisaría mas tarde. Preguntare sobre los casos próximos del lunes"

- "Vaaaaale, vámonos"

* * *

2 de Octubre. 1:40pm  
Comisaría  
Departamento de asuntos criminales

- "¡¿CÓMO QUE EL LUNES ES FERIADO? !" – Grita una joven médium mientras golpeaba la mesa del inspector jefe. – "¡Jefe! Vuélvalo a repetir"

- "E-el lunes e-es…"

- "¡MALDITA SEA ES FERIADO!" – Decía la joven médium golpeándose la frente con un muro que estaba cerca. La detective cerca de ella va y le toma del hombro a su amiga tratando de calmarla.

- "Pequeña Maliee… Es solo un feriado…"

- "Feeb, no solo es un feriado… Es una investigación que se echa al olvido, hicimos todo esto para nada"

- "¡No tan rápido!" – Dice una pelinegra entrando a la conversación. – "Maya, Phoebe… Descubrí algo que no me lo van a poder creer"

- "Vale, dilo de una buena vez" – Dice la detective.

Nuevamente un suspense invade la escena donde se encuentran las tres chicas. La pelinegra mira a la médium que estaba junto con la detective, ellas esperando la respuesta de la otra con un tono de curiosidad en sus rostros.

- "Como ustedes saben, el lunes es feriado" – Dice la pelinegra

- "Si, pero…" – Dice la médium, siente una interrupción de parte de una pelinegra.

- "…Espera. Maya, tu me contaste ayer lo del mensaje misterioso que recibió Feenie, ¿no?"

- "Si, que decía que había un juicio el lunes"

- "Vale, a eso quería llegar, lo que descubrí fue… Que el lunes es feriado, pero… Solo en Estados Unidos"

- "Ósea… Un feriado nacional" – Dice la detective

- "Exacto…"

- "Y eso significa, que en los demás países… ¡¿No habrá feriado? !" – Dice la médium

- "Exacto, y a donde quiero llegar es que… El juicio no es en este país"

- "Vaya, ¿entonces donde será ese juicio?"

- "Eso lo vamos a descubrir"

* * *

2 de Octubre. 1:40pm  
Montaña Águila  
Río

Mientras tanto… Un simpático sin oficio de inspector, a menos por ahora… Marchaba de forma graciosa hasta donde estaban unos policías que recreaban la zona. El inspector creyéndose superior mientras ayudaba al abogado, les dice como si fuera un rey al que ellos alaban…

- "Bien muchachos, día libre… Según las ordenes de la señorita von Karma, me pidió que les avisara"

- "Psst… Gumshoe" – Dice el abogado escondido en un arbusto susurrándole al inspector – "_¿Seguro de que esto es buena idea?_"

- "_Confía en mi amigo, me bajaran el salario pero por cualquier aventura loca como esta haría todo_" – Dice el inspector – "¡Bueno amigos! ¡Andando!"

- "¡SI SEÑOR!" – Dijeron los demás policías mientras se iban.

- "Gumshoe, esta loco…"

- "Ya le dije que no dejare pasar esta aventura de locos, amigo"

- "Claro…"

- "Muy bien, busquemos pistas sobre esta locura"

- "¿Por donde comenzamos, inspector?"

- "Eso debería preguntar su ayudante, ¿no?"

- "Si pero ya estuvo una vez aquí investigando"

- "Bueno amigo, tenemos menos de una hora para que von Karma se vuelva loca…"

- "(¿Y lo dice así sin mas?) Ok… Investiguemos lo que podamos"

* * *

2 de Octubre. 2:07pm  
Biblioteca

Estaba una médium de cabello negro y largo investigando en una computadora que había en el lugar, mientras la otra pelinegra de kimono le acompañaba, una detective estaba leyendo un libro de novelas de misterio, llamado "J3" el cual trataba de unos chicos encerrados en una casa totalmente extraña, donde se decía que habían vampiros y espíritus rondando en la casa.

- "Phoebe deja de leer, estamos buscando el caso" – Le dice una pelinegra

- "Shhh… Zona de lectura" – Dice la detective bien concentrada en su libro

- "A ver… A ver… Casos internacionales…"

- "¿Encontraste algo?"

- "Nada… Esto no dice sobre un caso de libros con kanji…"

- "¡Son del año pasado, Maya!"

- "Eh… Ups, je, je"

- "Busca casos que se lleven a cabo el lunes 6 de octubre"

- "Bien, veamos… Aquí sale un caso llamado… 'Sin determinar'"

- "¿Es del lunes?"

- "Si, es un caso para el lunes"

- "Veamos mas información…"

- "Bien, esto es lo que dice…"

**CASO ZD-34**

_En Shizuoka, __Japón se dicen haber escuchado los gritos de una chica._

_Había__ un sol radiante ese dia, extraño un tanto para las montañas de Shizuoka…_

_Testigos dicen ver visto a una chica correr por un pequeño bosque de la montaña._

_Se cree un asesinato porque __había pequeñas manchas de sangre. También_

_Parecía__ un lugar donde se realizaban rituales de brujería, aunque según los_

_Testigos, no afirman que se hayan hecho rituales de brujería._

_Había__ dejado unos amuletos y un libro con kanji. Uno de los amuletos se parecía_

_Mucho a los que usan las médiums de otros países, el otro era de una aldea lejana a_

_Shizuoka. El libro tenia un nombre en la portada "Baitai, wakai sensei"_

_Lo que __también significa; "La joven maestra médium"…_

- "¡Espera! Y-yo tengo ese libro…" – Dice la médium un tanto confundida

…_En una esquina de la portada __decían las palabras "Shi" en otras palabras "Muerte"_

_E "Imaimashii" que significa "Maldito". En el libro había un papel con una_

_Oración__ hacia unos espíritus de la familia Miyuki. El cual marcaba la pagina __**999**__._

La médium impresionada de lo que estaba leyendo golpea la mesa donde se encontraba la computadora.

- "¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO? !" – Gritó, en la biblioteca

**¡SHH! ¡SHHH! ¡SHHHHHH!**

La médium se sienta de nuevo y con las manos en la frente en forma de confusión y reflexionando lo que acababa de leer. La detective leyendo el libro se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia donde estaba su amiga, la pelinegra confundida de la reacción de la médium decide preguntarle.

- "¿Pasa algo, Maya?" – Dice la pelinegra del kimono

- "Hace unos días… Me paso algo, raro…"

- "¿Cómo que, Maliee?"

- "Yo, perdí mis poderes de médium, solo un poco… Y mi primita Pearl había canalizado a mi hermana Mía, que me estaba ayudando… Ella me dio un libro donde podía decir lo que me estaba pasando, y era un libro enorme… Me dijo que lo leyera todo, asi que comencé leyendo la primera pagina… Ella se fue, y me aburrí de leer, así que lo deje para mas tarde. De pronto el libro cayó, y en una pagina muy específica… L-la pagina… **999**…"

- "Lo mismo que dice en Internet…" – Dice la pelinegra

- "Si, y no solo eso… También el nombre del libro que se dice en Internet, es el mismo que el mío"

- "Vaya… ¿Coincidencia o realidad?" – Dice la detective.

- "No se… Pero esto me extraña mucho…"

* * *

2 de Octubre. 2:15pm  
Montaña Águila  
Río

- "¿Ha encontrado algo, amigo?"

- "Wow… Si que he encontrado…"

- "¿Ah si? Porque ni los forenses, ni von Karma, ni yo encontramos al… ¡¿Amigo que es eso! ?"

- "¿No lo ve?"

- "B-bueno… ¡Claro que lo veo!" – Se podía ver una estrella de cinco picos encerrada en un círculo, también unas velas apagadas y un libro con kanji.

- "Aquí se realizaban rituales de brujería…"

- "Q-que horror…"

- "¿Y este libro? Genial… Otro kanji"

- "Amigo, según lo que me contaste… ¿No tenias dos libros de kanjis?"

- "Pues… Si… ¡Claro!"

**FLASHBACK**

- "A ver que dice… ¿'**Baitai no Fukakaina Shi**'? ¿Qué significa?"

- "Nick, esta en japonés. Creo que '**baitai**' significa '**médium**'"

- "Misty, la mística y yo supusimos que era de la médium que le canalizo. Ya que cuando Misty vino al templo cargaba unos libros que era de la médium, pero los había dejado aquí en la pagoda… Creo que **eran tres o cuatro libros que cargaba** consigo"

- "¿Y donde están los demás?" – Pregunto la médium

- "Los demás desaparecieron y este fue el único que encontramos después de todo eso…"

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- "Este ya es el tercero… Los tenemos todos a menos que encontremos uno mas…"

- "¿Qué dice el libro?"

- "Bueno, no se leer mucho el kanji, pero en una pequeña parte dice '**medium'** y lo otro que alcanzo ver es que dice; '**Ta no Seimei**' que creo que significa… ¿'**La otra vida**'?"

- "Vale, añadiré esto a la lista de misterios…"

- "¿Lista de misterios?"

- "Si, nos servirá mucho…"

- "Bien"

-Estrella de cinco picos, libro en kanji sobre médiums (3), y lista de misterios añadida al acta de juicio-

*Lista de misterios: #1"¿Quién es el remitente de la llamada?" #2 "¿Existe el cuarto libro?"

- "Vale… Esto se pone cada vez mas misterioso…"

* * *

**- Notas de Ayu:** ¿Les gustó? Vale, ya se ira aclarando todo… Pero se pondrá mas misterioso ¡WAJAJAJAJA! (xD) Bueno es todo por hoy… Seguiré con el próximo capitulo porque… ¡Es semana santa! Y no tengo clase hasta dentro de 3 semanas… ¿Genial, no?

Bueno ha sido todo por hoy… ¿Adelantos? Mejor descúbranlo ustedes (Inner; que mala eres, muy muy mala Ayu) ¡Lo se!

**Sayonara! Jikai made!**

**Los quiere… **_Ayü_


	6. Mil Enigmas

**- Nombre: **Michi no Mura (道の村 _Aldea Desconocida_)

**- Género:** Drama, misterio, romance

**- Capitulo 6: **"Mil enigmas"

**- Ace Attorney es de Capcom: **Primero que nada, los juegos de "Ace Attorney" no me pertenecen (Por desgracia… Si no en T&T hubiera hecho que Franziska le diera a Phoenix el dibujo que Maya hizo en la carta de de Killer, en la que se muestra Phoenix) lo único que me pertenece es este fic y los personajes nuevos que me puse a inventar…

**- Notas de Ayu:** ¡Volvii! Bueno aquí estoy yo con la continuación del fic… Tendra mas misterio cada vez, ¡siii! Espero que les guste este capitulo, es mas misterioso todavía… Perdon por toooodo lo que tarde pero tengo demasiados examenes…

* * *

2 de Ocutubre. 2:20pm  
Biblioteca

La tarde ha sido muy larga… No han pasado minutos en los que Maya piensa como ha perdido sus poderes en una manera extraña, tambien en la coincidencia de los dos libros. La detective hace lo que la medium le habia pedido en la pasada noche, "_el collar de las iniciales S-M_".

- "Iris, ven a ayudarme…" – Dice la detective, la otra chica asiente y se va junto con ella a revisar el registro de personas.

- "¿'S-M'? ¿No son iniciales un poco raras para nombres de personas?"

- "Si… Es lo que digo"

- "Eh… Chicas, yo iré a caminar un rato… Ya volveré" – Dice la medium dirigiendose hacia la puerta de la biblioteca

La medium caminaba lentamente mirando el camino y oculta en sus pensamientos. Todo acerca de los miles de misterios que le recorrian la vida, pensó que el final de su misteriosa vida se acabaria en el juicio de Hazakurain. Pero fue todo al reves… En lugar de librarla, la lleno de mas misterios.

Maya pensó, que tal vez ese libro que tenia en su casa era la clave para descubrir lo que le pasaba con sus poderes espirituales, lo que le habia dicho su hermana hace dias, "_en ese libro sabras lo que te pasa…_" le dijo hace dias. Aunque a ella le daba miedo leer, según lo que le pasó la otra vez… El pesado libro se habia abierto solo… Y ademas, con esas raras iniciales que eran las mismas del collar que encontró el otro dia.

- "¿Ah? El collar…" – La medium se da cuenta de que lo tenia en su bolsillo. – "Que raro… Pensé que lo habia dejado en casa"

Maya ve el collar y era un poco extraño… El dije tenia la forma de un corazon OK eso era normal, ya que cuando lo encontro era asi… Pero tenia una pequeña abertura. Seguramente se iba a romper.

- "Mmm… Lo tengo que ver con mas atención"

La medium se guarda el collar de nuevo en su bolsillo, y sigue caminando perdida en sus pensamientos. En su pasado… En su vida… Hasta que llega a pensar en alguien… "_En Nick…_" en la razon por la que no le dijo nada de que estaba en Los Angeles. Ella se lo iba a explicar a la prima y tal vez a el algun dia…

Caminando se tropesó con un poste que habia alli.

- "¡A-ayyy!" – Gimió mientras se sobaba su nariz que estaba roja. La gente volteaba a verla y una que otra se reia por lo torpe que fue la chica.

Sin darse cuenta estaba justo delante de las oficinas de fiscales.

- "¡Oye Lana! La proxima vez trata de salir mas temprano… ¡Tengo hambre!" – Decia una chica morena con bata blanca desde la puerta de entrada del lugar.

- "Si, si… Lo que sea, ¿Qué quieres comer, Ema?" – Dice una mujer alta y morena

- "Ahh… No se… Tal vez un…"

- "…¡Ema!" – Las palabras de la chica morena fueron interrumpidas por la medium, que estaba dirigiendose hacia donde estaban las otras dos.

- "¿Maya? ¿Eres tu?" – Dice la mayor de las chicas.

- "¡Hola Lana!"

- "Espera… ¿Desde cuando se conocen?" – Dice la chica de la bata blanca.

- "Ema… Ella es la hermana pequeña de Mia"

- "¿Mia Fey? ¡Claro! Con razon se me hacia conocido tu apellido, Maya"

- "Espera… ¿De donde la conoces, Ema?"

- "Ella es la novia del Sr. Wright…"

- "¡E-e-espera! N-no soy su n-n… Novia…"

- "Ja, ja… Claaaaroo…" – Mirada picara por parte de Ema.

- "Ema, ¿te quieres quedar con Maya?"

- "Vale… Aprovechare el momento para invitarla a almorzar…"

- "Eh… Ema… Yo…"

- "¡Que les vaya bien!" – Dice la mujer morena mientras se iba.

- "Vamos Maya… Te invitare a comer divino…"

* * *

2 de Octubre. 2:40pm  
Lunchland

- "¿A esto te refieres con comer divino?"

- "Créeme Maya, de verdad es divino. ¡Hooola Angel!"

Delante de ellas aparece una mujer de cabello dorado con un gorrito y flequillo largo que le tapaba el ojo.

- "¡Ema! ¿Cuánto tiempo que no te veo por estos lares?"

- "Desde ayer, Angel"

- "¿Y quien es esta jovencita?"

- "Je… Hola… Soy… Maya Fey, una amiga…"

- "Bueno chicas, ¿Qué quieren de comer?"

- "Yo quiero un mitad y mitad. ¿Y tu Maya?"

- "Eh… Lo mismo"

- "¡Muy bien! ¡Saliendo!"

- "Creeme Maya, te va a encantar, y cuentame ¿Qué te traia por la oficina del fiscal?"

- "Bueno, tan solo estaba dando un paseo por alli…"

- "Mmmm… ¿Y no has trabajado en mas casos con el Sr. Wright?"

- "Eh… Si… Ahora mismo estamos trabajando en uno"

- "Suuuper… Si quieres te puedo ayudar en el"

- "Bueno, eso me gustaria… Pero es tan difícil resolver un caso sola"

- "¿Qué? ¿Y el Sr. Wright?"

- "Debe estar pensando que estoy en Kurain, le dije que estaba debil de mis poderes espirituales, es verdad aunque no hice nada mas que meditar con mi primita"

- "Mmmm… Pero aun asi, yo… Ema Skye, futura inspectora en criminologia cientifica, te puedo ayudar"

- "Ahora mismo estamos descubriendo de que trata este caso. Porque no tenemos nada mas que un collar…"

- "Con que un collar… Espera, ¿dijiste 'estamos'?"

- "Ah si… Una prima de Nick y otra amiga nuestra estan ayudandome"

- "Oye, ese collar seria una prueba irrefutable. Seguramente le encontramos huellas dactilares ocultas, o pequeñas particulas de ADN, ¿Quién sabe lo que podamos encontrar en un simple collar?"

- "Ja, ja, ja… ¿Te apasiona mucho esto, eh?"

- "Siii… Es mi sueño ser inspectora en criminologia cientifica"

- "Phoebe, la primita de Nick se graduó en crimen a los 19"

- "¿En serio? Wow… Se tomó las clases muy bien para graduarse tan joven"

- "Si, me dijo que estudió desde que era pequeña, costara lo que le costara, hasta que se graduó"

- "Genial… Yo me voy a graduar el proximo año. Tambien me tomo muy en serio los estudios, pero no tanto como ella. Ja, ja sino ya me hubiera graduado hace siglos"

- "Ja, ja, ja… Oye Ema, ¿de verdad me quieres ayudar?"

- "¡Claro!"

- "Ok, después de comer nos vamos a la biblioteca"

- "¿Qué? ¡¿Biblioteca? ! ¡No quiero leer!"

- "No vamos a leer libros… Estamos alli buscando el registro de los ultimos casos"

- "¡Maya! Por Dios… Eso no hace falta… Mi hermana es fiscal general del distrito, ella resive todos los casos que se estan atendiendo, inclusive los casos que resuelven fácilmente los inspectores sin necesidad de juicios. Lana puede ayudarnos a descubrir el caso"

- "¡Aquí tienen chicas! ¡Dos ordenes de mitad y mitad!" – Aparece de nuevo la mujer del gorrito y deja los platos en la mesa.

- "Gracias Angel" – Dice agradecida la castaña. La mujer del gorrito asiente y se va a atender a los demas clientes. – "Bueno Maya, ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas mi oferta de ayuda extra?"

- "Por supuesto…"

- "Por cierto Maya… Ahora que me vengo dando cuenta, el Sr. Wright es el principal que resuelve el caso, claro, el es el abogado. Pero tu su ayudante, y le dijiste que tenias que ausentarte porque estas debil de poderes espirituales, ¿no?"

- "Eh, si… ¿Hasta donde quieres llegar?"

- "Me refiero a que, ¿Por qué lo ayudas sabiendo tu estado?"

- "Mmmm… No se, siempre me aburro cuando no estoy a su lado. Ahora no estoy aburrida, porque estoy contigo y cuando estemos en la biblioteca conoceras a Phoebe que es muy divertida. Pero me siento muy feliz cuando estoy con Nick, y me encanta resolver misterios. En cada caso que estoy junto a el, me divierto un monton…"

- "¡Ayyyy! Huelo amor en el aire" – Dice la castaña con una sonrisita pícara.

- "Ja, ja, ja… Ni te creas… Solo somos amigos"

- "Mmmm… Tratare de no tenerlo en cuenta"

- "¡Ema!"

- "Ja, ja, ja… Vale, vale… Solo bromeaba"

- "Jum…"

* * *

2 de Ocutubre. 3:15pm  
Biblioteca

- "¡Trooopaaa!" – Dice gritando una medium mientras entraba a la biblioteca. Lo unico que se escucho después del grito fueron los "Shhh" de la gente. – "L-lo siento, se me olvido que es una biblioteca"

- "¿Maya? ¿Y ese humor?" – Dice una pelinegra acercandose a la medium.

- "No lo creeran, conseguí mas ayuda"

- "¡¿En serio? ! ¡¿Quién es? !"

- "Es una futura compañera tuya, la cual formara casi el elenco nuevo de C.S.I Los Angeles, a menos que te vayas de nuevo a Manhattan. Ella es, Ema Skye"

- "¡Hooolaaa!" – Aparece la castaña y de nuevo se escuchan los "Shhh" de las personas – "Uh… Disculpen"

- "Ummm… ¿Eres amiga de mi pequeña Maliee, pequeña Emiee?"

- "¿Pe-Que-Co-Que?"

- "Asi me dice Phoebe, 'pequeña Maliee' y a ti ahora te dice 'pequeña Emiee'"

- "Oh… ¡Claro! Maya es como mi hermana perdida"

- "Mmmm… ¡ME CAES BIEN!" – Dice una detective dando saltitos con la castaña.

- "Sabia que se llevarian bien…"

- "Bueno chicas, tenemos que seguir investigando"

* * *

2 de Ocutubre. 2:20pm  
Templo Hazakura  
Puerta Principal

- "Amigo, por lo menos conseguimos algunas pistas" – Dice caminando un animado inspector al trabajar en un caso.

- "Bueno, tiene razon… Pero aun asi, esto me da muy mala espina. ¿En donde podemos encontrar ese cuarto libro?" – Dice un abogado.

- "Primero debemos descubrir si existe"

- "Cierto… ¿Dónde podemos descubrirlo?"

- "Oye amigo, principalmente yo soy el que deberia hacer preguntas estupidas, no tu…"

- "Si, si… Ya se… Solo que todo esto me tiene enredado…" – Dice el abogado en forma de suspiro.

- "Mmmm… No lo dudo" – Le responde el inspector. Desde la pagoda pudo ver a la monja Bikini limpiando un poco el sitio – "Oye amigo, ire a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a la monja… Nunca se sabe"

- "Vale, vayase… Diviertase" – Dice el abogado, el inspector se va directo hacia donde esta la monja dejando a Phoenix solo en la puerta principal.

Phoenix se sienta en una pequeña silla que habia cerca de la puerta y con la cabeza hacia abajo comienza a reflexionar sobre todo lo que ocurrio…

Primero, el mensaje… Todo fue rapido, un simple mensaje de voz en su oficina pidiendole su participación como abogado en un juicio.

Segundo, el nombre del destinatario en el mensaje… **Naruhodou**, no es un nombre que tenga mucho que ver con USA ni Los Angeles, suena mas… ¿De otro lugar? Si, pero… ¿De donde?…

Tercero, el supuesto asesinato en Hazakura y las cosas paranormales que han ocurrido.

Cuarto, la perdida de poderes de Maya.

Y quinto, los rituales de brujeria en el rio Aguila…

¿Todo esto coincide con lo principal que Phoenix quiere descubrir, el mensaje de la oficina?

Phoenix vuelve en si, comienza a pensar en que coinciden las 5 cosas extrañas que han ocurrido… Se pone los dedos en las sienes con un tono de agotado y comienza a frotarse con los ojos cerrados.

Phoenix abre los ojos… Pero, no todo seguia normal cuando abrió los ojos…

- Phoenix POV –

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cielo cambio de azul a rojo, los arboles se quemaban y el rio subia cada vez mas, como si fuera el fin del mundo… Volteé hacia donde estaban Gumshoe y Bikini y ambos estaban muertos, con mucha sangre alrededor de ellos…

Tan solo vi a una figura humana sosteniendo un cuchillo. Mi madre me enseñó a no hablar con asesinos pero no era de esperar que me explicara lo que sucedia…

Grité con todas mis fuerzas al hombre pero no me escuchaba. Me sentia atrapado en una ventanilla de vidrio, golpeandola con todas mis fuerzas hasta que se rompiera… Pero, no sucedia nada…

Hasta que al fin el hombre volteo hacia mi, solo pude ver el contorno de su sonrisa macabra. Siquiera pude ver el rostro… Era una figura negra, con la forma de un hombre… Pero extraña…

El rio comenzaba a crecer mas y mas, hasta que llegó a Hazakura, de mis pies pasó a mis rodillas, de las rodillas a la cadera y finalmente me tapó toda la cara

- Normal POV –

Phoenix desperto de un golpe con un coco… Miro por todas partes y vio que todo estaba normal… El cielo azul, el rio en calma…

Nerviosamente voltea hacia Gumshoe y ve que aun le seguia hablando a Bikini. El muy asustado abogado se va hacia donde estaba el inspector.

- "G-Gumshoe… Tenemos que irnos… ¡Ahora!" – Dice paranoicamente el abogado.

- "¿Por qué? Si apenas comenzaba con las preguntas…" – Dice simpáticamente el inspector.

- "¡No hay tiempo! Sabremos de ese libro en otro momento…" – Dicho esto, se llevó al inspector halado del brazo.

* * *

**- Notas de Ayu: **Lamento que haya sido corto =S… Es que con tantas cosas que tengo no me da mucho tiempo, pero esto es lo que les dejaré por ahora… Tratare de continuarlo mas seguido, y perdon por tanto misterio je, je…

**Sayonara! Jikai Made!**

**Los quiere, **_Ayu_…


	7. La llamada de la dama de azul

**- Nombre: **Michi no Mura (道の村 _Aldea Desconocida_)

**- Género:** Drama, misterio, romance

**- Capitulo 7****: **"La llamada de la dama de azul"

**- Ace Attorney es de Capcom: **Primero que nada, los juegos de "Ace Attorney" no me pertenecen (Por desgracia… Si no en T&T hubiera hecho que Franziska le diera a Phoenix el dibujo que Maya hizo en la carta de de Killer, en la que se muestra Phoenix) lo único que me pertenece es este fic y los personajes nuevos que me puse a inventar…

**- Notas de Ayu:** ¡Aquí reportándome con mas del fic! Perdón por la otra vez porque fue muuuuuy corto… Aceptaré el castigo de esta vez hacerlo mas largo, buenas noticias, ¡Me queda solo un examen! ¡Siiiiii! Y se acerca una fecha preciosa… (Inner; Adivinen…) ¡MI CUMPLEEEEE! Je, je, je, je… Por cierto, le agradezco mucho por leer el fic, tanto este como los demás que he escrito, ¿saben? ¡Los adoooooroo! Bueno, mejor les dejo con el fic… Ya se preguntarán por qué se llama así el capitulo, uuyy… Comienza el misterio… ¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

Fecha: ¿? Hora: ¿?  
Lugar: ¿?  
- ¿? POW –

Seguía corriendo entre las tinieblas más oscuras, me tropecé con una piedra y azoté como res. No me rendía, sabia que tenia que seguir con mi intento de huida, pero ya era demasiado tarde para seguir corriendo. A menos hasta donde se… Estoy segura de que no funcionará en lo más mínimo mi plan… Le digo adiós a este mundo, de mi parte… Y de parte de los que una vez me quisieron… A mi… ¿Me tragará la oscuridad?

Hasta nunca… De mi parte, y tras el misterio oculto en **la última nevada de mi aldea**.

* * *

2 de Octubre, 4:00pm  
Departamento de Phoebe

- "Te digo que no funcionará…" – Dice una detective ante lo que estaba haciendo la otra.

- "Claro que funcionará Phoebe, no todos los asesinos son listos. Y estoy segura de que este es uno de los tontos" – Dice la castaña de bata blanca tomando un collar con unos guantes y empolvándolo con su polvo de huellas dactilares.

- "¿Y bien?"

- "Hay demasiadas huellas… Creo que hasta hay huellas sobre huellas"

- "¿Eso es posible?"

- "Si, aunque parezca que se borre con la otra huella aun la que esta abajo se puede ver. Pero para descubrir todas estas huellas tomará su tiempo"

- "¡¿Qué? ! ¡Pero necesito saber eso ahora mismo!" – Dice la médium mas alterada.

- "¡Ya Maya! ¡Deja la preocupación! Vamos a descubrir esas huellas aunque se nos parta la cabeza con todo esto y te juro qu…"

***RIIG, RIIG…***

- "Oh, maldita sea… Es mi jefe de Manhattan"

- "¿Qué demonios quiere?"

- "Eh, es mejor no saberlo… Mejor contesto antes de que me trague" – La detective pulsa el botón verde de su teléfono y una voz de hombre se escucha en la otra línea.

- "_Maldita sea Phoebe, ¡me acabo de enterar de que estas en Los Ángeles y no te di permiso!_"

- "P-Paco, te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer… Por favor solo quería visitar unos días a mi primo…"

- "_Eres una loca sin oficio… Seguramente una de las razones también fue que tienes un novio allá y se van a hacer cuchicheadas_"

- "Si, ya se que soy una sin oficio… Y los hombres son idiotas, sin ofender, no les necesito todavía… Y por si no lo sabes, estoy investigando un caso"

- "_¿Qué clase de caso? No han ocurrido homicidios desde hace meses, ¿segura de que no estas saliéndote con la tuya?_"

- "Siiii, maldita sea, ¿hasta cuando te lo diré? Todavía no se le podría denominar 'un caso' pero aun así ¿Me puedo quedar en Los Ángeles?"

- "_Mmmm… Esta bien, te podría ayudar desde aquí, si necesitas algo solo llámame. Pero ten en cuenta Phoebe Alisa Megan, tendrás trabajo extra por irte sin mi permiso_"

- "Si, si, aja… Paco, ¿me podrías hacer un favor? ¿Podrías descubrir a quien le pertenecen las iniciales 'S-M'?"

- "_Será muy difícil, tantas personas en mundo que pueden tener esas iniciales; Samantha Mitchell, Sandra McLenias…_"

- "¿'McLenias'? No te inventes nombre locos y solo ayúdame"

- "_Lo haré…_" – La detective corta la llamada y se disculpa ante lo que parece que habían oído las demás chicas.

- "No me digas que, viniste sin permiso de tus superiores" – Dice la médium.

- "Je, je, je… Pues si, pero es que tenia 6 años sin venir para acá, estando sola allá en Nueva York… Sin el apoyo de mi familia, sin nada…"

- "Bueno, te entiendo… Pero tu jefe tiene razón… Esas iniciales no son nada fáciles de descubrir" – Dice la pelinegra.

- "Ya lo se… Pero necesitamos ayuda en esto… Podremos descubrir al asesino"

- "Lo dudo…" – Dice la castaña.

- "¿Por qué lo dudas?"

- "Sabemos que o la victima o el asesino o algún testigo puede ser el dueño del collar y de las iniciales, cierto… Pero aún así, puede mentir fácilmente y puede ser difícil por muchos nombres que hay con esas iniciales"

- "Cierto… Pero, ¿entonces?"

- "Phoebe, ¿Qué hay de ese caso de Shizuoka? ¿No habló de las iniciales que buscamos?"

- "Shizuoka… ¡Claro! ¡Ese es nuestro caso!"

- "Aguarda… ¿Qué hay de la llamada?"

- "¿Qué decía en ella?" – La pelinegra toma su teléfono y con la grabación de lo que decía en la llamada la reproduce y deja que las chicas presentes la escuchen.

"_**Sr. Naruhodou**__, veo que no ha estado en su oficina últimamente… Tan solo le pido, que sea mi abogado en __**el juicio del lunes**__… Es todo…_"

- "Vale, sabemos que el lunes es feriado nacional…" – Dice la detective

- "¿Quién es… 'Naruhodou'?"

- "¿Por qué todos preguntan eso? No se quien es, no se que es, ni idea de lo que será…" – Dice la médium.

- "Calma Maya… Seguramente es u…"

***RIIG, RIIG…***

- "¡Contesta!" – Dice la pelinegra

- "Es de un numero desconocido"

- "Solo hazlo Fey" – Dicho esto, la médium contesta el teléfono y lo pone en altavoz para que las demás lo escuchen y una voz de mujer se oye en la otra línea.

***PIB***

- "¿H-hola? ¿Quién habla?" – Dice la médium.

- "_¿Es usted la asistente del abogado Naruhodou?_" – Dice la mujer de la otra línea.

- "D-disculpe, ¿Quién habla?" – Dice nerviosamente la médium al escuchar la voz de la mujer de la llamada de la oficina.

- "_…_" – Un silencio de ultratumba invade la otra línea.

- "¿Hola? ¿Sigue allí?" – Dice la castaña.

- "_No me queda… Mucho… Tiempo…_"

- "¿De que habla? Solo dígame su nombre y estamos bien" – Dice esta vez la detective.

- "_Mi nombre… Lo encontrarás… En la ultima nevada de Shizuoka…_"

- "¿Qué? ¿Es una broma de mal gusto o que?"

- "_Ayuda… Naru… Hodou…_"

- "¡¿De quién demonios habla? !"

- "Calma Phoebe…"

- "_Kono… Shinda…_"

- "¿Disculpe?"

- "_Adiós…_"

- "¡Espera!"

***BIP*******

La llamada termina cuando la mujer de la otra línea corta… Las 4 chicas se quedan confundidas ante lo extraño que fue lo que les pasó… Maya se sienta en la cama de Phoebe y se pone a pensar en lo que acaba de ocurrir.

- "Dios… ¿Cómo vamos a resolver este caso si hay tantos enigmas por resolver? ¿Quién demonios es esa mujer que llama?"

- "Cálmate Maya… Tenemos un pista, recuerda lo que dijo '**La ultima nevada de Shizuoka**'" – Dice la detective.

- "Shizuoka… Ese lugar…" – De pronto a Maya se le vienen a la mente unas escenas de un lugar oscuro entre tinieblas como una aldea y una mujer de espaldas de kimono azul celeste y un libro con el nombre en la portada 'Baitai' – "¡AH!" – Dice la médium con las manos en las sienes.

- "¿Qué pasa Maya?"

- "Vi… Vi algo… Como… Una, ¿visión?"

- "¿Qué viste?"

- "Vi, a una mujer de espaldas, con un kimono azul… En una aldea oscura entre las tinieblas. La… La mujer sostenía un libro… El libro que yo… El que yo tengo"

- "¡¿Qué? ! ¿Qué clase de locura mas grande es esa?" – Dice la pelinegra.

- "Iris… No es una locura es la verdad…"

- "Pero tu no puedes tener visiones… ¡Eres una médium de canalización de Kurain! No una clarividente"

- "Me… Duele la cabeza"

- "Seguramente nació con un sexto sentido de ver el futuro o escenas" – Dice la castaña.

- "Imposible…" – Dice la pelinegra.

- "¿Ah?"

- "La familia Fey no posee esa clase de sexto sentido. Las mujeres somos médiums de canalización, yo por mi parte no viví junto a mi madre y me abandonó solo porque no tenia esa clase de poderes… Pero hasta donde se, no podemos ver el futuro… Seguramente, eran unas pequeñas ilusiones de Maya. Aunque lo dudo…"

- "No se si sean ilusiones… Pero se me hace familiar ese lugar que vi"

- "Oigan… Terminemos esto por hoy, nos han pasado muchas cosas extrañas y diría que necesitamos descansar" – Dice la detective.

- "Feeb tiene razón… Necesitamos reflexionar un poco sobre esto"

- "Ema, mañana vamos a seguir investigando mas sobre ese caso de Shizuoka y sobre el teléfono de esa mujer"

- "Vale" – Dice la castaña.

- "Maya, préstame tu teléfono, te lo devolveré mañana cuando nos encontremos de nuevo"

- "¿Dónde nos veremos Feeb?" – Dice la pelinegra.

- "Nos veremos en Kurain, en la mansión Fey, a las 4:00pm"

- "¿Qué?"

- "Les explicaré mañana la razón de ese lugar. Por ahora… Todas vamos a descansar"

- "Vale"

* * *

2 de Octubre, 9:00pm  
Bufete Wright & CO

Phoenix estaba seguro de que lo que le había pasado en el templo se veía tan real. El abogado con los ojos cerrados se frotaba las sienes con forma de cansancio y aliviando su jaqueca. Abre los ojos y deja que la luz de la luna entrara a la oficina.

La oficina de Phoenix estaba totalmente oscura, pero con la luz de la luna cristalina que entraba al bufete iluminaba todo el sitio. Phoenix voltea a ver la luna en la ventana de al lado y de nuevo a su papeleo y la lista de enigmas que le dejó Gumshoe…

- "(¿Cómo voy a resolver esto?)" – Phoenix toma su taza de café que tenia al lado en su escritorio.

Torpemente por estar interrumpido leyendo la lista de enigmas tropieza la taza y café un poco de café encima de una hoja de papel.

– "Maldita sea…" – El abogado va hacia el baño con una toalla pequeña y la moja para secar el café derramado en el escritorio. Sin darse cuenta deja caer el papel que estaba manchado con el café, el lo toma y comienza a leerlo con la luz de la luna.

Era de una niñita que siempre lleva un peinado cruzado y AAAAMAA los mangas shoujo de romance, y asi ha tenido una idea muy graciosa sobre Phoenix… En palabras menores, Pearl Fey.

El abogado leyendo el contenido de la hoja echa una pequeña carcajada al ver las ideas alocadas de esa niñita…

"'_**Una parejita de locos'  
**__**Por Pearl Fey  
**__**Anécdota que me sucedió…**_

_Cuando __Maya, la mística se acercó hacia mi para abrazarme al llegar de  
__Esa__ ciudad de Los Ángeles. Yo muy contenta le pregunte como le había ido  
__Y__ que tal estaba Mía, la mística. Ella con un tono de __**¿**__melancolía__**?  
**__Me dice que ella ya no estaba junto a nosotros… Pero no me importó,  
__Porque se que Mía consiguió un buen puesto en el mundo de los fallecidos…  
__Pero no solo eso, sino que Maya, la mística llegó con una sorpresita en el  
__Bolsillo, la volví a abrazar en forma de perdón y dolor por la muerte de  
__Mía__, la mística. Aunque era también por esa razón por la que la abrasé,  
__Sigilosamente le saqué la foto del bolsillo y Maya se puso a decir  
_'_¡Pearly! ¡Devuélveme eso! ¡NO LO VEAS!' no le hice caso y comencé  
__A mirar y a mirar esa cosa… ¡Adivine lo que era Sr. Nick! (Se que lo esta  
__Leyendo en este momento…) ¡ERA UNA FOTO SUYA!  
__En esa foto salían Maya, la mística y un señor muy elegante,  
__En esa foto Maya lo abrazaba del cuello con sus cabezas juntitas (Aww)  
__Ja, ja, ja en ese mismo instante me puse a gritar por toda la __mansión,  
_'_¡MAYA, LA MÍSTICA TIENE NOVIOOOO!' Y ella corrió por toda la aldea  
__Persiguiéndome__, y con un tono carmesí en su rostro.  
__Después de rendirme del cansancio me contó que era un amigo  
__MUY especial para ella… Ji, ji, ji_

_**¡Esper**__**o que le haya GUSTADO MUCHO este anécdota  
**__**Sr. Nick! Ji, ji, ji…"**_

Phoenix recuerda los buenos y divertidos momentos que habían pasado juntos, y sigue riéndose ante los pensamientos de Pearl mientras se toma el nuevo café que se sirvió…

- "(Me pondré como Godot un día de estos con tanto café)" – Pensó el abogado recordando las tazas de café hirviendo que le lanzaba el fiscal de la mascara roja en los juicios.

Phoenix guarda la carta de Pearl en una carpeta, y se da cuenta de que justo en frente su nariz estaba esa foto de la que habló Pearl en su anécdota escrito. Así es, una foto enmarcada donde Maya lo abrazaba del cuello juntando sus cabezas.

Phoenix toma la foto mientras se recuesta del sillón y comienza a verla por un rato…

- "_Maya…_" – Susurró el abogado oculto en sus pensamientos, su mirada voltea hacia el teléfono de la oficina, donde recibió el mensaje de la mujer misteriosa – "Seré idiota…" – Dice el abogado alargando el brazo y llamando a esa chica que no paraba de mirar ni en fotos.

Después de unos pitidos contestan en teléfono y una voz de chica joven se oye en la otra línea…

- "¿Hola, Maya?" – Dice el abogado pegado al teléfono y viendo la foto que aun tenía en su mano.

- "_¡Hola caaariiiñooo! ¿Qué haces, amor?_" – Responde la chica desde la otra línea, Phoenix escuchando lo que le dice se sonroja un poco y responde.

- "¿M-Maya?"

- "_Siii Nicky, ¡Soy yo!_"

- "E-espera… ¡Phoebe! ¿Eres tu?"

- "_Ja, ja, ja, ja… ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?_"

- "Es tan obvio reconocer esa voz chillona"

- "_¡Oye! Je, je… ¿Tengo la voz chillona?_"

- "Desde que mi mamá quiso operarte la garganta, y tu gritaste mas alto que una garza blanca, si"

- "_Ja, ja… ¡Que cruel fue mi tía Dakota! No quiero que ningún matasanos me toque mi perfectamente bella garganta_"

- "Ja, ja, ja… Sobretodo bella…" – Dice el abogado bajo sarcasmo.

- "_¿Y eso que estas llamando a mi pequeña Maliee?_"

- "Ah, esto… Porque, quería… Saber como le va con su entrenamiento… Y mas o menos, ¿Por qué tienes tu su teléfono?"

- "_Eh… Oh… Porque…_" – Dice la detective recordando lo que le había dicho la médium cuando la llamó; '_No le digas nada a Nick_' fueron sus palabras – "_Veras Nicky, fui a investigar una cosa en la estación de trenes y entonces vi el teléfono de Maliee y lo guardé, pero logré comunicarme con ella y le dije que mañana le entregaré su teléfono_"

- "Mmmm… ¿Se van a ver?"

- "_Sip, pero es solo por un rato corto, le diré a mi asistente que vaya a Kurain y se lo entregue, me dijo que tiene demasiado entrenamiento_"

- "Oh… Vale…"

- "_¿Por qué preguntas, Nicky? No me digas que… La extrañas_"

- "¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Extrañar? ¿A Maya? No, no… Para nada" – Dice Phoenix viendo el retrato de ellos juntos con un tono de melancolía en su mirada – "…solo quiero saber que tal esta… Solo eso"

- "_Mmmm… Vale. Nicky, mañana tengo mucho trabajo, ¿Qué tal si nos vemos un rato antes de las 2:00pm en el Trés Bien para hablar mas sobre estos últimos tiempos?_"

- "¿Me extrañaste tanto, Phoebe?"

- "_Mas o menos…Y también porque tengo que decirte algo importante_"

- "Calma Feeb… Te dejaré descansar… Mañana hablaremos mejor de eso, ¿si?"

- "_Vale Nick… Que tengas buenas noches_"

- "Tu igual, prima…"

***BIP***

- "Será mejor que descanse también…"

* * *

3 de Octubre. 8:15am  
Aldea Kurain  
Jardín de cascadas

En un lugar lejano a Kurain… Una médium se entrena desde un manantial de agua fría con una cascada de agua mineral que cae hacia ella. Ese lugar es el legendario 'Jardín de Cascadas de Kurain' donde las médiums se van a entrenar para revivir los poderes. Además de un manantial de agua mineral, había muchas flores de variados colores y tipos.

Maya estaba sentada en una piedra que había donde las médiums podían sentarse y dejar que el agua de la cascada les cayera. Cargaba un vestido blanco estraples amarrado en el cuello y hasta la rodilla.

- "Y-ya… L-l-llevo casi u-una hora a-aquí" – Dice la médium tiritando del frío por la presencia de agua fría en su cuerpo.

De pronto aparece otra chica de vestido lila escotado hasta más arriba de la rodilla y de cabello castaño claro y hasta debajo de los hombros totalmente enrulado y descalza igual que la otra.

Maya termina el entrenamiento y se va saltando en piedras hacia la orilla del manantial y estirando su helado cuerpo.

- "¿Fey? ¿Eres tu?" – Dice la otra chica posándose en una parte de la cascada de frente hacia Maya.

- "¿Mirna? ¡Amiga! ¿Cuánto tiempo?"

- "Desde que teníamos 15…"

- "Ja, ja… Cierto, oye ¿vienes a entrenarte?"

- "Si, mi mentora me dijo que me diera un chapuzón en la cascada un rato, pero como no soy de la familia Fey ni soy maestra, debo durar como 30 minutos aquí"

- "Wow, que suerte tienes, yo debo durar mucho tiempo, hoy lo hice por una hora"

- "Me encantaría ser maestra, debe ser divertido ¿no?"

- "Para nada… Nunca pensé que una maestra pueda tener tantos compromisos" – Dice la médium sentándose en una de las piedras que hacen camino hacia las cascadas.

- "Que onda, ¿Qué tal te va en Los… Eh… Los Anglos, Los Andes… Eh…"

- "…Los Ángeles?"

- "¡Si! Eso, ¿Cómo te va por allá?"

- "Muy bien… Me encanta Los Ángeles, nunca pensé que sería tan divertido estar allí"

- "Yo he querido ir a visitarte en varias oportunidades pero los estudios y los deberes como médium no me dejan… ¿Cómo es que la maestra Kurain tiene tiempo para divertirse en California?"

- "Trato de organizarme mucho… Soy también la secretaria del discípulo de mi hermana"

- "Súper… ¿Y que tal esta Mía?"

- "¡Esta bien! Jugando ajedrez con Michael Jackson…"

- "Cierto… ¿Murió, no?"

- "Si, hace 3 años… Pero ya lo superé, recuerda que soy médium y es como tenerla cerca, sobretodo cuando Pearl mi primita esta conmigo"

- "Ummm… Oye, me enteré de que tu madre también… Murió"

- "Si… Pero es lo mismo que con Mía, la canalizo y me ayuda a ser mejor maestra"

- "Genial… ¿Y quien es ese discípulo de tu hermana?"

- "Phoenix Wright, ¡Es mi mejor amigo!"

- "¿T-tu… Mejor… Amigo?"

- "Sip… Bueno, tu también eres mi amiga desde hace mucho tiempo pero a el lo quiero mucho y lo considero mi mejor amigo"

- "Ja, ja, ja… Vaya, pero ese tal Mechiee…"

- "…Phoenix" – Dice la médium corrigiéndole a su amiga.

- "…Eso mismo, parece que lo quieres mucho… Como, no se ¿Un novio?"

- "¡Oye Mirna! No pienses mal… Solo es mi mejor amigo" – Dice la médium de pelo negro mientras se le cruza un débil rubor por sus mejillas.

- "¿Y ese sonrojo, Fey?"

- "N-nada… ¿Hace calor, no? Seguro me dará fiebre…"

- "Maya, estamos en agua HELADA en una montaña lejana a California"

- "Je, je… Cierto…"

- "Seguramente ese Phoenix Wright debe ser una persona muy especial"

- "Bueno… No puedo decirte que no… El es muy sarcástico, pero divertido y gracioso. Y en cada juicio que he estado junto a el, tiene ese brillito en los ojos de que vamos a ganar, y de que confía en su cliente"

- "¡Que tierno! Quiero un novio como el tuyo, Fey"

- "¡No es mi novio! Ya te lo he dicho… Es solo un amigo"

- "Ja, ja… Vale…" – Dice la médium de cabello rizado mientras salía de la cascada. – "Oye Fey tengo que irme a unas lecciones… ¿Quieres que nos vayamos juntas por el camino?"

- "¡Vale! De todos modos el colegio de médiums esta cerca de la mansión"

* * *

3 de Octubre. 8:40am  
Departamento de las Skye

- "Ema, ¿Quién es tu amiga?" – Dice una mujer alta castaña con un fular rojo en su cuello. Refiriéndose a una detective de cabello castaño oscuro amarrado con una cola alta vestida con una camisa blanca que decía 'Oh Must' en letras góticas negras y un chaleco gris con un pescador negro.

- "Es una amiga de Maya… Estamos investigando un caso" – Dice una chica de bata blanca y lentes rosa.

- "¿Un caso? Que raro… No me han reportado nada"

- "Es que aún no se puede denominar 'un caso' de verdad… Por eso estamos investigando" – Dice la detective.

- "¿Y que investigan ahora?"

- "Una llamada que le hicieron primero al Sr. Wright y después a Maya. Estamos investigando quien llamó"

- "Oh, bueno… Seguro que me reportarán ese caso, les avisaré cualquier cosa…"

- "Vale, gracias Lana" – Dice la de la bata blanca mientras la otra sale por la puerta.

- "¿Y bien? ¿Cómo descubriremos algo así? Hasta ahora tenemos un número extraño…"

- "Debería de serlo, ¿no?"

- "No se… El lunes es feriado nacional y le han mandado a Nicky un mensaje preguntando por '**Naruhodou**' y que habló sobre un juicio el lunes, tenemos un numero de teléfono que **no es de este país**, al menos hasta donde parece y ahora… Un caso raro que siquiera tiene una victima y ni un supuesto asesino… Han ocurrido cosas raras en Hazakura y ¿tiene que ver con este **juicio del lunes de feriado estadounidense**? Parece que…"

- "¿Si? Claro que parece…"

- "No se, no estoy muy convencida de todo esto…"

- "¡Phoebe! ¿Y que hay de ese caso que viste en Internet?"

- "¿Qué tiene?" – Dice la detective tomando una taza de jugo de naranja.

- "Me dijo Maya que tenia mucho que ver con lo que investigamos… No se si será cierto porque, ja, ja… Es absurdo, ¿no? Es decir, es extraño porque, una coincidencia científicamente probado, no puede suceder así como así" – Dice la castaña de bata blanca.

- "…" – La detective por un momento deja de tomar su jugo y con la mirada baja siente como si le dieran una paliza y se librara de los mequetrefes con tan solo tocarlos.

- "¿Qué pasa Phoebe?"

- "Búscalo…" – Dice la detective oculta en sus pensamientos.

- "¿Qué?"

- "¡Busca ahora ese caso! Hay unos hechos demasiado curiosos en todo esto…"

- "P-pero, ¡Phoebe!"

- "¡No hay tiempo! ¡Hoy ya es viernes!"

- "P-pero ¿Qué tiene?"

- "¿Qué tiene…? Hay un juicio el lunes… En alguna parte del mundo… Y tenemos que estar allí"

- "Phoebe por Dios, es un simple juicio que le dijeron al Sr. Wright, y el va a decidir si seguir con eso o no…"

- "Tienes razón… Pero… Yo soy su prima, y se que lo aceptará. Ahora… ¡BUSCA ESE CASO TENEMOS MENOS DE 2 DÍAS!"

- "¡A-a-ahí voy!"

- "Rápido… Llamaré a ese número…"

- "Q-q-q-q-q… ¡¿Quéeeeeee? ! ¿Te has vuelto loca?"

- "Es una manera sencilla de descubrir que es lo que sucede con todo esto… ¿O me dirás que no?"

- "Pero… ¡Phoebe! Ese número es de otro país… ¿Sabes GRAN presupuesto que tendrás en esa factura de teléfono?"

- "No importa… De todos modos, hice que ese teléfono de mi departamento lo pagara mi jefecito… Recuérdame que cuando vaya a Nueva York culpe a Leticia de haber robado su tarjeta de crédito"

- "Dios Phoebe, eres mala…"

- "Seeeep… Pero hay que avisarles a Maya y a Iris, ellas tienen que estar al corriente de nosotras"

- "¡Phoebe! Pero… ¿Ya resolvimos esto?"

- "No Ema, falta descubrir si en verdad esto tiene algo que ver… Y es hora, **de contarlo todo**"

* * *

3 de Octubre. 1:40pm  
Trés Bien  
- Phoenix POW –

Trés Bien, ya ha pasado casi un año desde el juicio pasado donde declararon culpable a mi doble, El Tigre… Aún recuerdo ese alocado juicio, toda una locura, seguramente _porque ella estaba a mi lado_… Basta Phoenix, supéralo… Estará bien, de todos modos una persona muy especial vendrá a encontrarse conmigo después de seis largos años…

Entro a ese restaurante y me encuentro con una bella dam… Digo, un 'masculino caballero'

- "¡Bonjour! ¡Monsieur! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde lo ocuguido?"

- "(¿Qué es esto? ¿Una bailarina stripper?)" – Me di cuenta de una cosa mientras saludaba a esa persona, de que estaba vestido con un la parte de arriba de un bikini y un short de jean. – "S-sr. Amstrong… ¿Y esa vestimenta?"

- "Oh, ¿esto? Estoy siguiendo una guevista de moda de Paguis"

- "Eh… Claro… ¿Por casualidad no ha llegado una joven de cola de cab…" – Sentí como se abría la puerta del restaurante y en ella entraba mi prima, exacto… Una chica alocada de 21 años peinada con una cola de caballo alta y su flequillo largo que le podía tapar el ojo si se lo pusiera desde un punto.

- "¡Hola primo!" – Me dice ella con una sonrisa pícara.

- "¡Phoebe!" – Dije yo como si nunca la hubiera visto, aunque solo han pasado 2 días desde la última vez que nos vimos.

- "¡Oui! Pego que señoguita mas guapa… ¿Quiegue que les sigva un café?"

- "¡Si uno para mi!" – Dice mi prima inocentemente, pobrecita… Me imagino su cara cuando pruebe la especialidad de 'cafechino' café salado con un toque de pimienta y pimentón al gusto…

- "¿Y paga el caballego?"

- "Eh… No gracias, ya tomé en casa"

- "¡Magchando dos cafés!" – Dice la dam… El caballero mientras se iba a la cocina.

- "¿Y bien, Nicky? ¿Qué me cuentas? ¿Cómo están mis tías?"

- "Están todas bien, Feeb…"

- "¿Dónde están viviendo? Me enteré que mi tía Dakota y mi tía Fabiola se fueron para Denver"

- "Pues si… Están visitando a un familiar"

- "¿A quien? No sabia que teníamos familia en Denver…"

- "Pues si Phoebe… Es que…" – No tenia ganas de decírselo, es muy joven para descubrir algo como lo que voy a contarle…

La verdad es que… Mi tía Feena, esta muy enferma…

Y no tengo la más remota idea de cómo contarle eso a mi primita, seis años… Seis largos años sin saber nada de ella, de cómo estaba, de que tal le iban en los estudios… **De cómo andaba por Manhattan sin el apoyo de su familia**. Mi prima Phoebe siempre ha sido de esas chicas bipolares, mi tía pensó que eso seria por la edad, cuando comenzó eso a los 15.

- "…Veras Phoebe, tenemos a unos primos en Colorado y mi mamá y mi tía Fabiana fueron a visitarlos"

- "Ummm… Que raro…" – Dice ella en sarcasmo – "…la social de mi madre no fue"

- "Mi tía Feena…"

- "Si, ¿sigue aquí en California?" – Me pregunta inocentemente con una mirada de preocupación. Yo niego con la cabeza y le digo que ella esta en Roma con mi tio John. – "Que raro que no me llamaron… Supongo que la idea de haberme ido a Manhattan no fue buena idea"

- "No digas eso, fuiste a realizar tu sueño de querer ser inspectora en homicidios"

- "Si, pero si fue para que mis padres estuvieran así conmigo fue mejor quedarme aquí"

- "Phoebe, ¿es que no recuerdas la razón por la que te quisiste ir de California?"

- "¿Cómo no voy a olvidarlo, Nick? Fue solo por esa estúpida por la que me quise largar de aquí" – Dice ella mirando hacia la mesa con un tono de rabia en su mirada.

- "Cálmate ya eso pasó… De todos modos no fue para tanto"

- "Bueno, pero aun no lo olvido, ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerte eso una mujer que era mi amiga? !"

- "No se Phoebe… Eso ya pasó, ¿si? Deberíamos dejarlo atrás"

- "Vale, Nick…" – Por unos minutos nos quedamos en silencio ambos ocultos en nuestros pensamientos.

Yo por mi parte trataba de borrar esos recuerdos de hace seis años de mi mente. No se que será de mi primita… De pronto llega ese femenino caballero con el café de Phoebe y lo deja en la mesa regresando a su cocina dando saltitos.

- "Sniff… Sniff…" – Olfatea mi prima su café olor a rayo.

- "Vamos… ¿Por qué no lo pruebas?" – Dije yo con una sonrisa pícara en mi rostro esperando a que ella se lo tomara.

- "Vale…" – Ella lo toma y comienza a beberlo, sorbo por sorbo.

- "¿Y bien?" – De pronto en el rostro de Phoebe se cruza una mirada graciosa y arrugando los labios de forma y a punto de decir…

- "¡Que asco!" – …esa palabra – "Sabe a ajo con cebolla y sal…"

- "Esa es la especialidad"

- "¿Quieres un poco, Nick?"

- "¡Ni en sueños!"

- "Ja, ja, ja, ja"

- "Por cierto, ¿Cómo te va por el estado del imperio?"

- "Súper genial… ¡Conocí a Carolina Herrera en una grabación de 212!"

- "¿En serio?"

- "Mas o menos, Leticia y yo íbamos por un café y la encontramos a ella y le pedimos un autógrafo"

- "Ja, ja, ja… Por cierto Phoebe, ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenias que decirme cuando me llamaste?"

- Phoebe POW –

Me tomó por sorpresa lo que me había contado Ema sobre este supuesto caso… Ahora llegó el momento de adelantarle los hechos a mi primo, aunque no le contaré que mi pequeña Maliee ande detrás de esto… Pero aun así, tengo que contarle unas cositas…

- "Veras Nicky… Ando muy ocupada con lo del caso y he descubierto varias cosas que te pueden interesar"

- "¿Ah si? Oye, no quiero meterte en problemas pero, seguro quedarás como Gumshoe que ya no le alcanza el salario"

- "Ay Nick, tengo mis tácticas para ganarme la vida, siempre le robo la tarjeta de crédito a mi jefe y me voy de compras por Manhattan…"

- "Dios Feeb… Nunca cambiarás…"

***PI, PI, PII… PI, PI, PII***

- "Jo… Maldita sea…"

- "¿Que ocurre, Phoebe?"

- "Tengo que irme Nick… Tengo que investigar unas cosas importantísimas"

- "Vale, yo también tengo que comenzar a investigar en el río Águila"

- "¿El río Águila? ¿Conseguiste alguna pista la vez que te dije, Nicky?"

- "Si, pero de verdad que no entiendo este caso…"

- "No te preocupes, seguro que con el tiempito de la investigación los enigmas van a dejar de ser un misterio"

- "Tienes razón… Oye Phoebe"

- "¿Si?"

- "Antes de irme, dime una cosa…"

- "¡Claro!"

- "¿Segura de que no has visto a Maya?"

- "Oye Nick, te diré algo… Ella me contó que va muy bien en su entrenamiento, y que seguramente en estos días iba a regresar a Los Ángeles solo para pasársela investigando e investigando junto a ti"

- "¿En serio dijo eso?"

- "Sip" – Cruzo los dedos, pero haré que Maya lo haga…

- "Gracias Feeb… Nos vemos otro día, ¿si?"

- "¡Vale!"

* * *

3 de Octubre. 2:43pm  
Mansión Fey  
Senda Sinuosa  
- Maya POW –

Algunas veces me pregunto… ¿Qué me pasa?

Es que no entiendo la razón por la que he perdido así mis poderes… ¿Cómo es que pasó? Recuerdo ese día y aquel papel con esas iniciales "_S-M_"… ¿Qué demonios significa?

Me quedo en la senda sinuosa acostada en el piso de madera mirando hacia el techo, reflexiono como dijo Phoebe que lo hiciéramos… Comencé a hacerlo en modo inverso de adelante hacia atrás…

Veamos… Hoy me entrené en el jardín de cascadas de las afueras Kurain. Desayuné cereales de trigo y avena, acompañé a Pearl al colegio de médiums… Fue todo lo que hice hoy…

Ayer estuve con las chicas todo el día, pero también me puse a entrenar cuando regresé a casa… No me olvido de esa mujer que llamó, y hablando de eso… Phoebe tiene mi teléfono, y eso que quería llamar a Nick anoche…

Sino me hubiera pasado esto, estaría junto a Nick investigando todo esto… No se pero, junto a Nick me siento… Como lo digo, ¿Acompañada? ¿Protegida? Me encanta cuando estamos juntos, siquiera recuerdo como la pasé sin el en esos casos…

Se que tenía hambre cuando de Killer me secuestro, y me había desmayado del hambre por unos momentos… Ah, e hice un dibujo… ¿Qué será de la vida de ese dibujo? Hace ya casi dos años que no se nada de el.

Ah y cuando me encerré en el congelador y canalicé a Dahlia… Pero, una médium no puede recordar nada cuando canaliza a un muerto.

¿De que estaba pensando? Ah si, reflexionaba… A ver, ¿Esa 'visión' que tuve sobre una aldea desconocida?… No se si será una visión, pero nadie me ha dicho algo sobre esto… No entiendo…

¡Eso! ¡Canalizaré a Mía! Si es que me sale al fin esta vez…

Me voy hacia mi cuarto y busco una hoja de papel y un lápiz, vuelvo hacia la senda y me preparo para canalizar a mi hermana. Primero que nada, le escribo la nota a Mía, diciendo;

"_Mía, si lees esto es porque te he canalizado… Tienes que ayudarme  
__Me han pasado cosas raras estos últimos días… Necesito  
__Que me expliques un poco sobre esto, atentamente; Maya F._

_Posdata, escribe si logré canalizarte y le diré a  
__Pearl para que te canalice y verte en 'persona'  
__O mejor dicho, en muerta y persona__…_"

Vale, estoy lista, por favor… Y una ultima cosa antes de comenzar a canalizar, bueno… No soy tan religiosa, pero aun así tengo que orar por mi salud y por salir bien de esta…

Cierro los ojos y junto mis manos y comienzo a decir unas palabras para comenzar con mi canalización.

- "Señor…Dios padre, que sepas que aun sigo con vida, que me acompañes cuando haga esta canalización, que me ayudes a salir bien de todo esto, y que en cada momento malo estés ahí junto a mi. Amén…"

Tomo el Magatama que tengo en el cuello y lo coloco entre mis manos y de nuevo las junto, una vez mas cierro los ojos y empiezo a meditar.

- "Mía Fey" – Dije su nombre y seguí con la meditación… Siento la buena vibra en mi, siento como si mi alma se saliera de mi cuerpo y entrara otra a el…

**. . .**

Abro los ojos, ¿lo logré? ¿Canalicé a Mía? ¿Dónde estoy?

Miro a mi alrededor y veo un lugar que ya lo había visto antes… Veo a una mujer de cabello castaño claro y largo, vestida completamente de azul… La vi de espaldas, con un cuchillo en su mano izquierda y con un teléfono en la derecha.

- "H-hola… ¿Señora?" – Digo nerviosamente recordando la escena que estoy viviendo.

La mujer no voltea, solo repite unas palabras extrañas "_Kono… Shinda_" me parece haberlo oído antes. Me acerco hacia ella y la volteo a la fuerza, la única cosa es que…

La mujer tenía la cara llena de sangre, sin ojos, sin boca ni nariz… Y además de eso, **había otra persona** pero no pude verla bien…

**Todo se ****veía borroso**…

**. . .**

Me golpeo la cabeza contra el piso, abro mis manos y veo a mi Magatama roto. Mi nota estaba volteada, no como la había dejado, ¿Lo logré? ¿La canalicé?

Veo la nota primero que nada, y…

- "¡AAAAAAAHAAAA!" – G-grito… Pero era por una razón obvia. Estaba alegre, estaba feliz, lo logre…

"_Maya, cálmate… Apenas llegue Pearl, hablarás conmigo.  
__Lo lograste, atentamente; Mía F._"

- "Lo logré… ¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré! ¡Siiii!"

Ok, lo hice… Pero, no me explico bien… ¿Cómo es que mi Magatama terminó roto? Y esa posición en la que estaba, fue un poco extraña… Pero de todos modos, es una buena noticia…

¡Me voy a Los Ángeles!

* * *

3 de Octubre, 3:15pm  
Mansión Fey  
Sala de meditación

- "¡Maya, la mística!" – Dice una niña de cabello castaño claro y peinado cruzado y ojos pardos oscuros.

- "¡Pearly! ¿Cómo te fue?"

- "Bueno me costó un poco lograr la lección de hoy"

- "Vale, luego me contarás para enseñarte… Pero ahora mismo necesito que canalices a Mía, es algo de vida o muerte Pearly…"

- "¡No se preocupe!" – Las dos se sientan en la sala de meditación y Pearl comienza a orar para después comenzar con la canalización. De pronto, todo el cuerpo de la niña se vuelve un cuerpo de una mujer, su rostro cambia y su peinado se queda igual.

- "¡Mía!" – Dice la médium de cabello negro.

- "¡Hola Maya!"

- "Oye, ¿Qué tal? Lo hice bien, ¿verdad?"

- "Eh, claro… Hiciste bien en interrumpir mi almuerzo de patatas fritas con Elvis"

- "Ay, que farandulera… Hablo de que ¿Cómo me salió la canalización?"

- "¿De que hablas? ¿Cual canalización?"

- "¿Cómo que cual, Mía? Te canalicé hace como 12 minutos…"

- "No Maya, no lo hiciste"

- "¿Qué? Pero, ¡yo sentí como lo hacia! Sentí que se me salía el alma del cuerpo, así como lo siento cada vez que canalizo a alguien"

- "Pero, Maya… ¿Segura de que dijiste mi nombre antes de sentir eso?"

- "Si, dije 'Mía Fey' y comencé a meditar y sentí como me iba del mundo por un rato"

- "Es extraño… Yo no sentí nunca que mi alma llegara aquí"

- "¡¿Qué? !"

* * *

**- Notas de Ayu:** Vale, lo dejaré hasta aquí y los dejaré a ustedes con el misterio acompañado con la incógnita y la duda (Inner; ¿Segura de que NO TE FALTÓ ALGUIEN MÁS?) Oye Inner, no te queda el sarcasmo… (Inner: ¿Cómo que no? ¡Soy perfecta!) Perfectamente imperfecta… ¡Bueno chicos! Ha sido todo por hoy… Continuaré después del miércoles, ya que ese día tengo examen final… Deséenme suerte…

**Sayonara! Jikai Made!**

**Los quiere…** _Ayu – Ana Sofía H._


	8. Visiones

**- Nombre: **Michi no Mura (道の村 _Aldea Desconocida_)

**- Género:** Drama, misterio, romance

**- Capitulo 8****: **"Visiones"

**- Ace Attorney es de Capcom: **Primero que nada, los juegos de "Ace Attorney" no me pertenecen (Por desgracia… Si no en T&T hubiera hecho que Franziska le diera a Phoenix el dibujo que Maya hizo en la carta de de Killer, en la que se muestra Phoenix) lo único que me pertenece es este fic y los personajes nuevos que me puse a inventar…

**- Notas de Ayu:** ¡Hoooolaaa! ¿Cómo les va por esos Lares? Je, je, je… ¡Ya cumplí añooo! ¡Wheee! He cumplido al fin mis 12 añotes… ¡Espero que les guste, este capítulo! Lamento por haber tardado, juro que después de terminar este capítulo continuaré de inmediato con el otro… Solo que puede que tarde porque también tengo que escribir 'Una ALOCADA Graduación' pero aún así, tomaré todo mi tiempo pasar continuar lo más rápido posible… **Habu – San** gracias por felicitarme, ¡también te quiero muuuchoo! ¡Nos vemos abajo pequeños androides! (Inner; Será su nuevo apodo, fans)

* * *

3 de Octubre. 3:17pm  
Mansión Fey  
Cámara de Canalización

Mía se lleva a Maya arrastrada a la cámara de canalización. La mujer cierra la puerta fuertemente confundida y asustada ante las locuras que le había contado su hermana pequeña. Maya se asusta ante la reacción de Mía.

- "Maya, cálmate… Tienes que explicarme todo esto bien… Explícame ¡¿Cómo es eso de que tu tuviste un sueño mientras me canalizaste? !" – Dice Mía algo histérica.

- "Por Dios Mía…" – Dice la médium pelinegra entre sollozos – "…tienes que creerme, te juro que yo estuve allí"

- "Maya, es imposible… Cuando tú canalizas a un espíritu tu alma no anda rondando por lugares. Tu alma se queda quieta sin pensar que están usando tu cuerpo, y mucho menos soñar"

- "Pero… Te lo juro, se veía súper real… Hasta sentía la presencia de lo que vi, su aura… Era un aura de confusión… Créeme"

- "Maya, Dios mío… Te drogaron como la otra vez"

- "¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Fue real! ¡Yo logré ver a la mujer que nos llamó! Pude escuchar su voz temblorosa… Y pude sentir ese olor… Y-yo lo conozco"

- "¿Q-qué oliste?"

- "Sangre… Fue de verdad…"

- "Maya…"

- "¡Créeme Mía! Hasta cuando te diré que logré canalizarte… Pude sentir como mi alma se salía y entraba otra"

- "Eso lo entiendo… Pero lo que no logro entender es el por qué no pude sentir que me hayas canalizado y el por qué viste eso mientras '**no estabas en tu cuerpo**'"

- "No tengo idea… Pero cuando volví al mundo… **Vi la nota que me dejaste**"

- "¿Estas segura que era mía?"

- "Sip; la misma escritura, la misma firma loca, la misma forma de escribir… Todo. Era exactamente igual a como tu escribes"

- "Nngh… Necesitamos ayuda… Y urgentemente"

- "¿A que te refieres?"

- "Maya, llama ahora mismo a tu amiga la médium… A Mirna"

- "¿Q-qué? Pero… ¿Para que?"

- "Vamos a ver a una médium que de verdad nos va ayudar… Maya, prepárate… Vas a ver a mamá. Y para ello las dos hijas deben estar presentes… Por eso llamarás a tu amiga"

- "¡¿Te has vuelto loca? ! ¿Sabes lo riesgoso que es canalizar a una ex maestra de Kurain?"

- "Tranquila… Mirna lo podrá hacer. Créeme"

- "(¿Cómo quieres que te crea? Si a mi ni me creíste…) Vale, pero prométeme que no le pasará nada… Es mi amiga y la quiero"

- "No te preocupes, llámala"

* * *

3 de Octubre. 3:20pm  
Templo Hazakura  
Puerta Principal

En el muy cambiado templo, la policía seguía investigando el supuesto crimen. Muchos forenses descansaban y murmuraban el uno al otro 'Que pérdida de tiempo más grande' ya que no encontraban ningún tipo de pista o prueba de la existencia de algún asesino o cadáver.

La fiscal del látigo estaba sentada limpiando su más preciado 'tesoro', en otras palabras su látigo. La chica miraba con cansancio a sus forenses mientras hacían su nulo trabajo de encontrar pistas.

Detrás de la puerta estaba la monja de pelo negro espiando a la fiscal del látigo con su teléfono móvil en la oreja, en la otra línea se escuchaba la voz de una detective joven de ojos pardos.

- "…¿Estas segura de esto, Phoebe? Hace tiempo que no se de ella" – Dice la pelinegra en forma de susurro por la presencia de la fiscal justo delante de ella.

- "_Segurísima Iris… Solo dile que te lo dijo la detective Feeb_" – Dice la detective desde la otra línea.

- "No se Phoebe… Ella me da miedo"

- "_¡No seas miedosa! Se que hay que temerle a los vivos pero solo hazlo… Créeme Iris… Así solucionaremos todo este embrollo_"

- "Vale pero, ¿hay que pedirle ayuda a mas gente? Somos ya con ella cinco chicas resolviendo un crimen, parecemos la nueva temporada de C.S.I Los Ángeles"

- "_Ja, ja, ja… ¡Hazlo! Solo me ayudará en lo que te dije y mas nada…_"

- "Vale, vale… Le diré. Eh, oye Phoebe…"

- "_¿See? Decime…_"

- "¿Aún sigues molesta por lo de hace años?"

- "_…_" – Hubo un silencio corto de parte de la detective – "_N-no… Ya no mucho_"

- "Vale… Nos vemos a las 4:00pm en Kurain"

- "_Ok… Sayooo~_"

***BIP***

- "D-disculpe… F-Franziska…" – Dice la pelinegra acercándose más a la fiscal aburrida.

- "¿Si? ¿Pasa algo, Iris Fey?"

- "E-eh… Bueno, si… A-ahora mismo me acaba de llamar la detective Phoebe… M-me dijo que… Le pidiera ayuda con respecto a esto que están investigando"

- "¿? ¿A que te refieres?"

**FLASHBACK**

- "_Dile a Franzy que me ayude a atrapar a ese criminal que buscamos desde el comienzo de todo esto_"

- "¿Qué? ¿Un criminal?"

- "_Si, y estoy segura de que tiene que ver con lo que investigamos y con lo que investigan…_"

- "¿Estas segura de esto, Phoebe? Hace tiempo que no se de ella"

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- "Así que un criminal…" – Dice la fiscal peligrís.

- "Pues si, eso parece"

- "…" – La fiscal mira a su látigo y deja de limpiarlo, se pone de pie a espaldas de la pelinegra y da unos pasos cortos mientras habla – "Dile que iremos a las 5:00pm, estoy ocupada. Que lo mantenga bien vigilado"

- "Vale…"

* * *

3 de Octubre. 3:28pm  
Mansión Fey  
Cámara de canalización

- "Oye Fey… ¿No crees que es un poco peligroso hacer esto?" – Dice una médium de pelo rizado.

- "Claro que no Mirna, con nosotras aquí no vas a correr ningún peligro… Créenos" – Dice Mía.

- "Vale…" – Dice de nuevo la médium de pelo rizado.

Mirna se sienta arrodillada y quita el Magatama de su cuello y lo pone cerca de su pecho mientras cierra los ojos y ora por su salud. Las palabras que salían de sus labios en ese momento las murmuraba todas y al final de la oración hace la señal de la cruz de Jesús aún con el Magatama en su mano derecha.

- "Misty Fey" – Decía mientras ella y las otras médiums juntaban sus manos con los ojos cerrados.

La chica comenzó a cambiar físicamente. Su cara cambió, su cuerpo cambio… Todo menos el peinado que tenía.

- "Mis niñas…" – Decía la médium ya cambiada a una ex maestra. En otras palabras, en Misty Fey.

- "Mamá…" – Dice la pelinegra abriendo los ojos al escuchar la voz de su madre. La mujer le sonríe y la médium pelinegra le abraza tiernamente.

- "También te extrañé, Maya" – Dice la mujer viendo a la mayor de sus hijas sonreír mientras ve a su hermana y a su madre en un momento familiar muy tierno – "¿Qué? ¿No recibiré un abrazo de mi hija mayor?"

- "Ja, ja, ja… Te quiero mucho, madre" – Dice Mía uniéndose al abrazo.

- "Vale, ¿Qué necesitaban de mi?"

- "Madre… Queremos ya salir de una duda que nos tiene confundidas"

- "¿Ah si? Bueno, díganme… ¿Qué duda las tiene confundidas?"

- "Mamá… ¿Se puede soñar cuando estas canalizando a un espíritu?"

- "No, y eso lo deben saber muy bien… ¿No se los enseñó Morgan?"

- "Bueno, si…" – Dice Mía – "Pero… Oye Maya, explícale tu"

- "Verás mamá… Hace un rato, yo me puse a canalizar a Mía. Y le dejé una nota diciendo que me respondiera a un pequeño problemilla de si canalizar o no… Porque desde hace días que no he logrado canalizar a un espíritu. Pero hoy al parecer lo logré, pero según Mía nunca le canalicé… Pero yo pude sentir como mi alma salía de mi cuerpo y entraba la otra, y…"

- "Ese 'sueño', ¿no?"

- "Si… Ese 'sueño'. Yo le dije a Mía, que eso no parecía un sueño… Se veía más bien como si estuviera allí… Como, ¿**una premonición**?"

- "…" – La mujer se queda callada ante lo que le dice su hija menor.

- "¿Madre? ¿Pasa algo?"

- "Creo que debo contarles algo que debí haberlo hecho hace mucho, Mía"

- "¿A que te refieres? ¿Nunca me lo habías dicho?" – Dice Mía.

- "No, nunca se lo he contado a nadie, siquiera a Morgan. Eso me lo contó su abuela… Ángel Fey, me lo contó antes de morir, cuando yo apenas tenía 20 años. Justo antes de tener a Mía que mi madre me lo contó…"

- "¿Qué dijo la abuela?"

- "Una médium… Puede nacer con cualidades psíquicas"

- "¿Ah?"

- "Maya, ¿tu has visto el futuro alguna vez?"

- "Pues… Más o menos, hace días… Estaba junto a Nick mi mejor amigo en el parque Vitamina y compramos unas hamburguesas… Entonces tuve un pensamiento de que un niñito en bicicleta se iba a caer, y de que iba a tumbar al Sr. Alpiste… Abrí los ojos y logré ver al niñito en la bicicleta, y al Sr. Alpiste viendo a una señorita que iba pasando, y parecía que el niñito se tambaleaba mucho y dio con una piedra grande y estuvo a punto de caerse y tumbar al viejo… Pero fui hacia el y lo ayude. Fue… Un deja vu" – Dice la médium pelinegra mientras Mía tenia una cara de asombro como en sus juicios.

- "Maya… Tienes poder de clarividente"

- "¡¿Qué? !"

- "Perdón por no haberlo dicho… Pero este caso solo se ha visto muy pocas veces, en algunas aldeas de Asía y Oceanía… Y ahora parece que la aldea lejana a California ya tiene cuatro médiums con el mismo caso"

- "¿Cuatro?" – Dice la mujer de peinado cruzado.

- "Si; Ami Fey, su abuela, su madre… Y ahora Maya"

- "Las cuatro maestras…" – Dice Mía.

- "O-ósea… Si Mía hubiera sido la maestra, yo no tendría estos poderes, ¿verdad?"

- "Probablemente si, probablemente no… Morgan fue maestra de reemplazo mientras yo no estuve en Kurain… Pero dudo mucho que tenga esos poderes… Solo las médiums con poderes muy fuertes y poderosos han recibido este don"

- "Pero, ¡Aguarda! Yo no es que sea muy poderosa que digamos… Estoy perdiendo mis poderes, ¡si quieres pregúntale a Mía!"

- "Eso ya debe ser por otra cosa… Tus poderes son muy poderosos, Maya. Tan solo con ver el aura que irradia en tu alma se nota el gran poder que tienes"

- "Nngh… Pero, ¿entonces que me pasa? No logré canalizar a Mía, parece que tuve un sueño pero fue una visión y lo peor de todo… **Ni los entrenamientos me sirven**"

- "Bueno Maya… Eso puede ser por las nuevas sensaciones que estas sintiendo. A mi nunca me pasó, pero puede que a mi madre le haya pasado y a ti también"

- "Gracias por sacarnos de esta duda, madre" – Dice Mía.

- "De nada… Una cosa más. Maya, Mía… Traten de mantener esto en secreto… Muy pocas médiums saben sobre la existencia de poderes psíquicos. Solo pueden decirlo en ocasiones que de verdad sea necesario decirlo. Pero, mantengan su boca cerrada en cuanto a esto"

- "Vale" – Dicen las dos hermanas mientras la médium castaña de pelo rizado vuelve a ser ella poco a poco.

- "¿Qué tal? ¿Les sirvió mi ayuda, Fey?"

- "Si Mirna, muchas gracias"

- "¡De nada! Si necesitan algo más vuelvan a llamarme. Por ahora estaré entrenando, nos vemos pronto…" – Dice la médium de pelo rizado mientras abre la puerta de la cámara y se va.

- "Creo que también debo irme, Maya" – Dice la mujer de peinado cruzado.

- "¡No! ¡Mía! Quédate para nuestra reunión… Las chicas van a venir y vamos a ver los resultados de la investigación…"

- "¿Quieres que una abogada perfecta como yo te ayude o que?"

- "Iba decir que necesitaba que alguien nos trajera jugo… Pero eso también sirve"

- "Ja, ja, ja… Vale… Pearl, espero que resistas un poco más"

- "Pearly es una de las mejores médiums de Kurain, obvio que va a resistirte"

- "Vale, prepárate para recibir a tus amigas"

* * *

3 de Octubre. 3:57pm  
Mansión Fey  
Sala de meditación

- "¡Maaaayaa! ¿Estas aquí?" – Dice la detective gritando.

- "Shhh… Si estoy aquí, justo delante de ti"

- "Ja, ja, ja… Vale…"

- "¿Eres la única que ha venido o que?"

- "No, debe estar por entrar Ema… Iris no va poder venir ahora"

- "¿Por qué?"

- "Esta ocupada investigando en Hazakura… Vendrá un poco más tarde. Adivina quien vendrá en su lugar"

- "No me digas que…"

- "¡Exacto! La fiscal loca…"

- "_¡PHOEBE WRIGHT! ¡Te escuché!_" – Dice desde afuera, la fiscal del látigo.

- "F-Franzy…" – Dice esta vez la médium nerviosa por el látigo de von Karma – "¿Qué hace aquí?"

- "Me está ayudando"

- "¿A que?"

- "Encontramos un sospechoso que parece tener mucho en común con este caso"

- "¡¿Sospechoso? !"

- "Si… Espera que entren las otras para contarte todo lo que se…"

- "¿Qué demonios hacen?"

- "La pequeña Emie está arrastrando un equipo de investigación que le prestó Lana… Y la pequeña fiscal loca está ayudándola y trayendo su laptop de investigación"

- "¿Eh? ¿Por qué tanto?"

- "Vamos a quedarnos aquí a dormir… Iris me dijo que vendrá pero no ahorita"

- "Ah…"

***CRASH* *PUMB* *PLAF***

- "¡¿Q-qué es eso? !" –Dice la médium.

- "Debe ser el equipo de investigación que está pasando por la escalera"

- "Suena horrible…"

- "_¡MAYA! Abre la puerta_" – Dice una científica castaña desde fuera.

- "Ahí voy…" – Dice la médium mientras abre la puerta y pasan las dos chicas con su equipo.

- "Uff… Espero que para la próxima le pongas rueditas a esa enorme mesa, Ema Skye" – Dice la fiscal entrando y jadeando en forma de cansancio por cargar ese equipo pesado – "Me van a salir músculos por tu CULPA" – Al decir eso agita su látigo y le pega a la castaña.

- "¡AYYY!" – Grita la chica recibiendo el dulce látigo de von Karma en su tobillo haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer.

- "¡Eso te pasa por darle músculos a una dama como yo!"

- "Oye, ¿estas segura de que NO te crecieron músculos antes?" – Dice en sarcasmo la castaña al levantarse.

- "Oigan ya basta, tenemos que investigar, ¿o es que se olvidaron de eso?" – Dice la detective – "¡Maya! Comienza por explicarnos qué has descubierto sobre lo de ayer"

- "B-bueno, pues…"

- "…¡Hola chicas! ¿Ya van a investigar?" – Llegó Mía en buen momento – "Pst, Maya… _Recuerda lo que dijo mamá_" – Le susurra a la médium pelinegra esto último.

- "A-aja…" – Dice la médium.

- "¡Mía! ¿Cómo has estado?" – Dice la castaña.

- "Ema, ¿Qué tal? He estado muy bien, cantando karaoke junto a Elvis"

- "Súper… Quisiera conocer a un artista o cantante" – Dice la científica.

- "Bueno, eso ya no interesa mucho… Maya, cuéntanos"

- "Eh… Bueno, yo…"

- "¡Aguarden! ¿Me hicieron cargar con ese equipo para venir a escuchar mediumnizadas?" – Dice la fiscal.

- "Eh" – Dice Mía pero la interrumpe Phoebe…

- "…Claro que no pequeña Franzy, solo que estamos descubriendo parte de la enigmática investigación de ayer"

- "Yo…" – Vuelven a interrumpirla esta vez la científica.

- "…No solo eso, también la conclusión que sacamos Phoebe y yo"

- "Chicas…"

- "No se olviden de tooodaa mi investigación" – Dice esta vez la fiscal interrumpiendo a Mía – "…y creo que eso vale más de lo que ustedes hicieron"

- "¡Escúchenme!" – Esta vez las chicas voltearon ante lo que les dirá Mía. Maya simplemente se va de la escena recreada entre las chicas a la senda sinuosa para aliviarse y reflexionar más lo que ocurrió entre su madre y su hermana mayor. – "Chicas… Se que están estresadas con todo esto, pero Maya no puede contar su parte. Porque es algo que no van a entender tan fácil, y además de que es un secreto de familia y no podem…"

- "¡Disculpen llegué lo más rápido posible!" – Interrumpe a Mía la llegada de una joven sacerdotisa pelinegra al entrar con un libro abrazado entre sus brazos.

- "¿Iris? Pensé que llegabas más tarde" – Dice la detective de ojos pardos.

- "Adelanté todo y llegué antes"

- "¿Y ese libro?"

- "Pues… Lo robé" – Dice la chica poniendo el libro en el piso.

- "¡¿Qué hiciste que? !" – Dice la fiscal preparando su látigo.

- "Eh, calma… No es nada serio. Se lo tomé a Bikini porque nos va a servir con lo de Maya" – Dice la chica mirando a Mía que estaba más blanca de lo común. – "¿Pasa algo? ¿Mía, la mística?"

- "E-eh…"

- "¡Mía! Sigue contando lo que decías" – Dice la castaña.

- "B-bueno… ¿Dónde está Maya?"

- "¿Qué no se fue a la senda?" – Dice la fiscal.

- "¿Y que hace allá? Se supone que seguimos investigando"

- "La voy a buscar" – Dice la castaña yendo hacia la senda.

* * *

3 de Octubre. 4:17pm.  
Mansión Fey  
Senda Sinuosa

- Maya POV –

¿Cómo hará Mía? Es imposible librarse ante la investigación de Phoebe, y además les prometí que les diría… Yo aún no entiendo este asunto de los poderes psíquicos. Entonces, ¿se podría decir que veo el futuro de las personas? Puede que me convierta en pitonisa, aunque no sería tan divertido. Prefiero quedarme como una maestra. Y hablando de maestra, ha habido solo cuatro maestras y una sola mientras mi madre no estaba… Todas esas maestras, habrán tenido… ¿Los mismos poderes que yo? Mi tía Morgan, seguramente no los hubiera tenido, solo fue maestra mientras mi madre no estaba, y eso no cuenta porque fue ella misma quien se nombró como tal…

Llegan unas imágenes confusas a mi cabeza mientras pienso en la palabra 'maestra'… Veo como una mujer de kimono azul llama por teléfono con las manos ensangrentadas, esa misma mujer de la otra vez… No pude verle la cara, está todo muy borroso. Deja el teléfono a un lado y toma un libro que tenía a un lado, ese libro… Ese mismo libro, puedo entender lo que dice en todo ese kanji, no solo dice 'Baitai Wakai Sensei' dice en verdad; 'Joven Maestra Médium'. ¡Por Dios! Ese es el libro que yo tengo… La mujer de kimono azul celeste se va corriendo hacia una aldea muy cercana, en realidad estaba de día, pero la oscuridad de la noche se apodera del lugar. La mujer se sienta y pone el libro en el piso con unos amuletos un poco raros; uno de ellos era el Magatama de mi aldea, y el otro… Tenía una forma rara, más o menos como un círculo pequeño y en el medio de el una línea ondulada. Espera yo lo conozco, lo vi en una de las aldeas asiáticas, creo que se llama '**Damako**'. Abre el libro en una página marcada con una hoja de papel, toma el Magatama y lo coloca cerca de su pecho y comienza a rezar, seguramente tenía escrita una oración…

Vuelvo al mundo… La visión que tuve, ya acabó. Al parecer no duró mucho… Pero, espera. Esto yo lo recree antes ¿no? Pero por supuesto que si… Este es el caso de Shizuoka, entonces… Si sigo teniendo estas visiones, puedo develar lo que pasó en realidad. La policía asiática no ha resuelto esto de todo, solo tiene por seguro que **pueda que sea un asesinato**, si sigo así podré ver si de verdad este es el caso… Aguarda.

Al pensar en la palabra 'caso' me he sentido como si me dieran una paliza…

- "¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?" – Grité viendo que en la puerta de la sala de meditación que daba a la senda estaba parada Ema sin interrumpirme de mis pensamientos. Se queda con los ojos como platos al escuchar las palabrotas que salieron de mi boquita tan pequeña…

- "¿Estas ocupada?" – Pregunta acercándose más hacia mí.

- "B-bueno… Solo estaba pensando un poco. Pero no, no lo estoy" – Mentí. De verdad quería tener otra visión, y estaba _ocupada_ buscando una visión de verdad.

- "Maya, las otras quieren verte. Y Mía quiere hablar contigo, ¿le digo que necesitas tiempo a solas?"

- "¡No, no! No importa, yo iré con ustedes"

- "Vale pero mejor te apuras…" – Dice entrando a la sala de meditación. Yo por mi parte, la sigo… Espero que algo bueno salga de esto.

* * *

3 de Octubre. 4:24pm.  
Mansión Fey  
Sala de meditación

- Maya POV –

Entro a la sala… Todas se me quedan viendo como si hubieran visto a un muerto. Mía por su parte se acerca a mí y me susurra que le cuente a todas lo que en verdad está pasando. Pensé que Mía no quería romper la promesa que le hicimos a mamá, pero de todos modos algún día tenían que saberlo las otras, de todos modos, se que no dirán nada a menos que sea necesario, claro… Les diré que no abran su boca.

- "Creo saber que te pasa, Maya" – Me dice Iris acercándose a mí con un libro. – "¿Es por lo de la maestra?"

- "Mas o menos… Todas las maestras que hasta ahora hemos sido cuatro y una de repuesto, hemos tenido poderes tan especiales que ninguna otra médium podría obtenerlos siquiera con un conjuro…"

- "Se refiere a la psiquiquez… Hasta ahora, son las maestras las que poseen estos poderes" – Dice Mía.

- "¿Por eso es que viste a una mujer de azul ayer?" – Dice Iris.

- "Al parecer si… Y ya he tenido la misma visión tres veces, solo que cada vez la entiendo más" – Al decir esto Mía se me queda viendo con una cara de sorprendida y las demás chicas solo se sientan en el piso.

- "Maya, ¿ya has tenido tres visiones y son la misma?" – Dice mi hermana todavía con su cara.

- "Si, no se porqué" – Mía queda con cara pensativa mientras se sienta al igual que yo.

- "Entonces… ¿Seguimos?" – Dice Phoebe.

- "Quiero terminar de develar estas premoniciones que he tenido, solo me llegan cuando estoy tranquila pensando en lo que sucede"

- "Para develarlo del todo debemos contar lo que ha pasado" – Dice Franzy acariciando su látigo.

- "Vale… Comienza con tu investigación, Franzy" – Digo por _error_.

- "¡¿Cómo me has llamado? !" – Dice estirando su bello látigo…

- "F-Franziska…"

- "Así está mejor… Bueno, mi investigación no fue nada del otro mundo, mejor dicho diría que fue algo aburrida. Phoenix Wright invadió mi territorio de investigación en el río Águila, parece que encontró como una escena donde se han hecho rituales de brujería, los forenses y yo investigamos y en realidad es falso. Al parecer el idiota que fue a matar gente por allí solo quiso confundirnos, pero aún así, las pruebas que Phoenix Wright busca son nada más que libros de **kanji**. Pero creo que nada más es una pérdida de tiempo, hemos rastreado por todo el río, hasta dentro de el, en el agua. Pero nada, es inútil, este caso lo damos por vencido"

- "¡Noo!" – Digo al escuchar las palabras de Franzy, no era posible seguir la investigación, cierto… Phoebe se ríe ante lo que dice Franziska, era imposible no hacer que Phoebe se rinda, ella sabe mucho más de lo que nosotras sabemos.

- "Es inútil… La investigación de Hazakura fue falsa, no había nada" – Dice Iris apoyando la idea de la fiscal.

- "Bueno, si eso sería verdad… Oye Ema, ¿contamos lo nuestro?" – Dice Phoebe con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- "Con gusto, Feeb" – Un escalofrío corrió por mi espalda. ¿Se develará el misterio de todo esto? Ema me mira y yo simplemente no puedo dejar escapar un sollozo en mi mente, pude percibir la incógnita en su mirada, ella simplemente sonrió. – "Estábamos investigando con más atención esa llamada del Sr. Wright y Maya, entonces llegamos a una conclusión de que deberíamos llamar a ese número de teléfono que obviamente no es de este país"

- "Estaba dispuesta a llamar a ese número y lo hice. Atendió una mujer un poco extraña, al principio habló en japonés pero después de que yo dijese algo tan inteligente como; '¿Qué?' habló en nuestro precioso español. Solo que, esa mujer que habló en la otra línea, no era nuestra chica de kimono azul que buscamos"

- "Preguntó quien hablaba, y respondió que era Harukowa Nagara. Nos extrañó ya que no tiene nada que ver con esa tal nevada de Shizuoka. Preguntamos por 'esa nevada' y la mujer se refirió a ella como '**Saigo Miyuki**'" – Al escuchar ese nombre… Tuve otra visión.

Solo que esta vez al parecer, no tenía mucho que ver con lo que pasó con **la dama de azul**.

Vi a esa mujer, a Nagara hablando por teléfono, lo supe porque escuché que había dicho su nombre. Estaba vestida con una camisa blanca manga larga y pantalón gris, con un peinado parecido al de mi tía Morgan, solo que no tan grande. También pude ver a otras cinco chicas vestidas con kimono; había una rubia que tenía kimono rojo, otra más morena de kimono naranja, una de piel blanca y cabello negro que tenía un kimono negro, una pelinaranja de kimono verde y por último… **La dama del kimono azul**. Todas ellas estaban sentadas en el piso de madera de una casa asiática viendo a Nagara hablar por teléfono, menos la chica que más me interesa que estaba de espaldas hacia la mujer.

Cuando Nagara nombra a '**Saigo**', esta voltea y ¡Rayos! Al fin le puedo ver la cara. Está un poco borrosa, pero al menos ya se como es…

- "_¿Se refiere a Saigo Miyuki? Ella está aquí junto con las otras __**médiums**_"

Vuelvo a la realidad…

- "¡Ahaaa!" – Grito mientras Phoebe y Ema estaban paradas y al parecer la detective la estaba casi ahorcando. Ambas se quedan congeladas ante mi grito, no solo ellas… También Franziska, Iris y Mía.

- "Maya… ¿Pasa algo?" – Dice mi hermana acercándose hacia mí y tocándome el hombro.

- "Tuve otra… Visión" – Digo viendo lo congeladas que estaban Phoebe y Ema. – "Feeb, ¿vas ahorcar a Ema?"

- "No, solo dramatizábamos lo que hicimos en ese momento de la investigación… Y no la iba ahorcar, le estaba diciendo paranoicamente que buscase la página de crímenes"

- "¿Qué viste en tu visión, Maya?" – Dice Ema quitándose las manos de Phoebe de su cuello.

- "Cuando dijiste '**Saigo Miyuki**' vi a la mujer que le hablaba a Phoebe por teléfono, y también a varias médiums con kimonos de diferentes colores, y vi a nuestra chica. A la chica que nos llamó a Nick y a mí. Supe que era ella, estaba vestida con el mismo kimono azul celeste que usó la que he visto en todas las visiones"

- "¿Y como sabes que fue ella quien llamó?" – Dice Franzy.

- "Porque en las primeras visiones que tuve estaba ella, con el teléfono que tenía Nagara en la mano, y diciendo las mismas palabras que decía en sus llamadas como la de ayer, solo que no las escuchaba muy bien" – Dije frotándome las sienes.

- "Ugh…" – Dicen todas.

- "Bueno… Sigan por donde se quedaron" – Digo con una sonrisa al ver lo graciosas que estaban ahorcándose.

- "Agh… De todos modos queríamos decirles que el caso nuestro en realidad es el de Shizuoka Japón" – Dice Phoebe sentándose en el piso.

- "¡¿Q-qué? ! ¿Y como descubrieron eso?"

- "Nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos en una pérdida de tiempo con lo de la investigación de Hazakura y me dí cuenta de todas las coincidencias, y algo que me dijo Ema, que las coincidencias no son así como así. Y llegué a la conclusión de que el caso no descubierto en Shizuoka puede ser lo que buscamos. Hasta ahora, según todo lo que nos cuenta Maya que ha visto en sus visiones, es más que obvio. Esa chica que llamó a mi pequeño Nicky y a mi pequeña Maliee es **Saigo Miyuki**"

Otra vez el nombre… Esta vez no tengo una visión. Pero si un pequeño recuerdo de cuando investigaba junto a Nick…

**FLASHBACK**

- "Eh, ¿Qué esto no es un kanji?" – Dije ante una hoja de papel que nos dio Bikini.

- "Maya, ¿por casualidad no sabes lo que dice?" – Dice Nick.

- "Bueno, lo único que alcanzo ver es que dice '**último**'. Oh, ¡también dice '**nieve**'! En realidad dice '**última nieve**' o algo así"

- "¿'**Última nieve**'? ¿Qué significa?"

**FIN FALSHBACK**

- "¡Espera! ¿Qué te dijo la señora que habló por teléfono contigo?" – Dije ante mi pensamiento.

- "Pregunté por nuestra nena de la **última nevada** shizuokeana y ella me pidió que me refiriera a ella como a **Saigo Miyuki**"

- "¡Con razón!" – Digo levantándome de un salto y alegremente salían palabras de mi boca las cuales pusieron un poco más confundidas a las demás – "Anteayer en la investigación con Nick, Bikini nos había dado un papel donde decía en kanji '**última nieve**' o '**última nevada**' pero no sabía bien como se decía eso, solo se que decía 'última nevada'. Pero al ver que Nagara dijo que te refirieras a ella como Saigo Miyuki, recordé que era así como se decía"

- "¡Oye! ¿Qué ese no era un papel que tenía mamá en su mano cuando se apareció ante Bikini?" – Dice Mía.

- "¡Si! Ese mismo según Bikini"

- "Maya… Puede que sea el nombre de la médium que canalizó a Misty, la mística" – Me dice Iris sacando una conclusión posible… Aunque mírenlo de una forma, ¿Qué va hacer aquí en California una médium de Japón? Al parecer Franzy me leyó la mente porque habla de ello…

- "Ella es japonesa… ¿Qué se supone que hará aquí en California?"

- "Tal vez su negocio de médiums no iba nada bien" – Dice Iris sacando otra conclusión posible.

- "Iris tiene razón, pueda que en una montaña como Shizuoka no haya mucho que se pueda hacer con cinco médiums" – Digo yo – "Si fuera en otro lugar como Kyoto, supongo que allí el negocio les iría muy bien… Digo, ¿no es Kyoto donde han aparecido más fantasmas en todo Japón?"

- "Pueda que sí" – Dice Phoebe.

- "¡Maldición! ¡Phoebe Wright! ¿Qué hora es?" – Dice algo alterada Franzy.

- "Las 4:40pm, deberíamos irnos ahora" – Dice Feeb recogiendo su teléfono y su arma… La cual no sabía que había traído… Y colocándose su placa de detective en su camisa.

- "Esperen… ¿A dónde van?" – Digo yo levantándome.

- "¡Oh si! Se me olvidó decirles… Vamos atrapar un sospechoso que tiene mucho que ver con todo esto"

- "Volveremos pronto" – Dice Franzy mientras salen por la puerta principal y se van.

Me quedo con Ema, Iris y mi hermana Mía. Supongo que ellas van a seguir buscando algo de información sobre el caso ZD-26 Shizuoka Japón. Yo por mí parte, tengo que seguir con las visiones de la dama del kimono azul. ¿Su nombre real es… **Saigo Miyuki**? No se porqué me suena el lugar donde recreo las visiones, es Shizuoka, pero un lugar más alejado de la ciudad en la montaña, lo sé. Pero aún tengo que descubrir más sobre lo que pasó en verdad en Hazakura, no se porqué pero pienso que allí encontraré una respuesta en una de las preguntas que se hicieron aquí.

* * *

**- Notas de Ayu: **¿Qué les pareció? Lo puse algo confuso lo sé… Pero me pareció genial así ya que el otro capítulo será el develo de todo, y les tendré una buena noticia para el próximo que seguro les va a encantar. Sin más que decir nos vemos en otro cpítulo de Michi no Mura.

**Sayonara! Jikai Made!**

**Los quiere… **_Ayu_


End file.
